That's Devil But I Love Him
by LuluoChan
Summary: Sebuah perkenalan yang tidak terduga akan membawa keduanya kedalam 'Cinta'. Akan butuh banyak pengorbanan yang akan dilakukan, apalagi jika yang jatuh cinta itu adalah seorang drifting tampan nan kaya raya yang belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan wanita manapun. Akankah Hinata mengalah dan membiarkan Sasuke masuk dalam kehidupan pribadinya yang lugu dan polos? /- Hentai Here -/
1. Chapter 1

**_Hajimemashite^^  
Fanfic SasuHina yang baru, dan akan menggunakan tema 'lemon'  
karena masih chap awal belum ada lemon nya, jadi dibawah umur tidak boleh baca^^  
Chap pertama Sasuke dan Hinata belum saling kenal, mereka akan saling kenal di chap kedua._**

 ** _Enjoy it^^_**

* * *

 _ **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

* * *

"Sasuke jangan lupa, hari ini kau ada pertandingan jam 10 malam nanti" Shikamaru terlihat sibuk memperhatikan kertas yang berisikan jadwal balapan temannya. Seorang pemuda yang dipanggil 'Sasuke' hanya menyahut dengan gumaman tidak jelas, mata kelamnya terus memperhatikan layar laptop miliknya.

"Kali ini kau harus menang lagi Teme! kita taruhan cukup besar dibalapan malam nanti" Naruto masih sibuk mengotak-atik mesin mobil, dia terlihat sangat fokus. Dan Sasuke hanya kembali menyahut dengan gumaman, dia terus melihat-lihat gambar mobil Nissan Skyline GT-R. Sasuke berniat untuk membeli mobil baru sebagai koleksi pelengkap mobil sport nya sekaligus dia gunakan untuk balapan.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang driver muda yang kaya raya. Dia merupakan salah dati driver balap liar yang berpengaruh pada kehidupan malam kota Tokyo. Dia tidak pernah kalah dalam setiap balapan, selalu menang dalam setiap pertandingan, dan selalu mendapatkan mobil-mobil baru dari lawan nya yang telah kalah.  
Sasuke membentuk sebuah perkumpulan besar untuk hobi gilanya ini. Sasuke menamainya 'Devil Drift', kelompok ini dipimpin oleh dirinya sendiri, dengan anggota yang berisikan sahabat-sahabat terdekat nya yang juga paham dalam mengurusi supercar.  
Karir Sasuke cepat naik daun juga bukan karena dia tampan, kaya raya, ataupun pintar dalam lintasan trek- melainkan juga karena dia berandal dan liar. Sasuke sering menghabiskan malam di club malam jika tidak ada balapan. Dia akan menyewa perempuan bayaran untuk melayani nafsu sex nya selama semalaman penuh, Sasuke juga senang mabuk-mabukkan, dia sering membuat ulah disekolahnya tapi pihak sekolah tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa karena sekolah itu di donaturi oleh Uchiha Fugaku- ayah dari Sasuke.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

"Hinata, ayolah temani kami nonton balapan nanti malam" Sakura masih berusaha membujuk salah satu sahabatnya untuk ikut menonton balap liar bersama dirinya dan Ino.

"A-aku tidak akan di ijikan keluar semalam itu Sakura-chan" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mengingat dia mempunyai kakak laki-laki yang sangat over protektif, mana mungkin Hinata di ijinkan keluar jam 10 malam.

"Aku yang akan membujuk Neji-Nii, atau mungkin kau harus berbohong padanya" Ini memperlihatkan tatapan puppy-eyes andalannya ke Hinata.

"Ino-chan j-jangan menatapku seperti itu" Hinata langsung menepuk pelan pipi Ino, dia tidak suka dipandang dengan tatapan memelas, karena hatinya akan langsung menjadi iba.

"Hinata, kita para gadis itu wajib menonton balapan itu, akan ada banyak pria-pria tampan disana" Sakura mulai membayangkan kalau dirinya akan bertemu driver tampan yang akan mengajak dirinya berkencan.

"A-akan ku usahakan" Hinata menunduk lemas. Di hirupnya oksigen dalam-dalam, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia katakan. Sebenarnya dalam hati gadis Hyuuga itu, dia juga ogah-ogahan untuk pergi melihat balapan malam hari dijalanan Shibuya. Hinata jauh lebih suka menghabiskan waktu malam nya untuk sekedar membaca komik ataupun novel kesukaannya. Tidak seperti kedua sahabatnya ini, Sakura dan Ino begitu senang menonton balap liar sampai tengah malam. Bahkan Hinata heran, bagaimana bisa Sakura dan Ino selalu mengendap dan kabur dari rumah tanpa ketahuan orangtua mereka? Hinata selalu geleng-geleng kepala jika memikirkan hal itu.

"Baiklah, aku dan Sakura akan menunggu didepan rumahmu tepat jam 10 kurang 5 nanti malam. Jika Neji tetap tidak mengijinkanmu, maka yang harus kau lakukan adalah mengendap-ngendap untuk dapat keluar rumah. Kau mengerti Hinata?" Ino mencengkram kuat pundak Hinata, mata aquamarine nya metatap serius ke arah mata amethyst Hinata. Dengan gemetar, Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bagus! huwaaaa sudah tidak sabar rasanya" Sakura memeluk Ino dari samping.

"Aku harus dandan cantik malam ini" Ino meraih cermin kesayangan dari dalam tas kuning miliknya.

"Aku yang akan jauh lebih cantik" Sakura pun langsung merebut cermin dari tangan Ino. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk debat memperebutkan sebuah cermin, Hinata hanya menepuk keningnya melihat kelakuan dua sahabatnya ini.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

"Niisan" Hinata mendekati kakak laki-laki nya yang sedang asyik menonton televisi. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh, Neji menepuk tempat kosong disampingnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata segera duduk manis disamping Neji.

"Aku ingin menginap dirumah Sakura-chan" Hinata berusaha agar berbicaranya tidak gagap, karena Hinata tahu Neji pasti akan berpikir kalau dirinya berbohong jika berbicaranya gagap- ya walaupun memang Hinata sedang berbohong.

"Kenapa harus menginap?" Neji mulai memandang curiga ke Hinata.

"Orangtua Sakura-chan sedang pergi ke luar kota, dia takut jika harus sendirian, lagipula Ino juga ikut" Hinata merasa seakan jantungnya ingin meloncat keluar, Hinata tidak terbiasa untuk berbohong, bahkan sebelumnya dia tidak pernah berbohong.

"Hah~ baiklah aku ijinkan, tapi aku yang antar kerumah Sakura" Neji meraih remote dan mulai mengganti-ganti chanel tv, dia juga mulai memandang bosan ke arah televisi besarnya itu.

"T-tidak perlu Niisan! Sakura dan Ino yang akan menjemputku"

"Baiklah terserah kau saja Hinata. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau besok telat ke sekolahm kau juga tidak boleh tidur larut malam, kau harus memakai selimut jika udara mulai terasa dingin, kalau kau lapar malam hari cepat bangunkan Sakura, kau juga t-..."

"Niisan aku hanya menginap satu malam saja, kau tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu" bukan bermaksud tidak sopan karena memotong pembicaraan orang yang lebih tua, tapi menurut Hinata, Neji terlalu berlebihan.

"Hehehehe maaf maaf" Neji menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Seperti itulah Neji, dia selalu over protektif jika menyangkut kehidupan kedua adiknya- Hinata dan Hanabi.

"Terimakasih telah mengijinkanku Niisan" Hinata memeluk erat Neji. Dia tersenyum senang, padahal dalam hatinya Hinata merapalkan kata maaf berkali-kali karena telah membohongi kakak nya demi menonton balap liar bersama Sakura dan Ino.

'Aku adalah adik yang kurang ajar' batin Hinata.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

"Hinata ayo cepatlah sedikit" Sakura menggandeng tangan Hinata, di ikuti Ino dibelakang. Mereka telah sampai pada tempat perkumpulan dimana para driver balap liar berkumpul. Salah satu jalan di Shibuya menjadi magnet bagi remaja-remaja, disana mereka akan bersenang-senang sampai larut malam tanpa ada ocehan larangan dari orangtua. Hinata sedikit tercengang ketika sampai disana, baru pertama kalinya dia melihat sesuatu hal yang belum pernah dia lihat. Banyak sekali supercar yang berjejer rapi dengan harga selangit, minuman keras ada pada disetiap genggaman para pria, gadis-gadis centil yang menari erotis dengan pakaian sangat sexy, dan banyak adegan ciuman panas yang dilakukan setiap pasangan tanpa rasa malu.

"Inikah tempatnya?" Hinata masih memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Inilah yang namanya surga malam Hinata" Ino merangkul pundak Hinata guna untuk memberikan sedikit ketenangan pada sahabatnya ini.

"Sebentar lagi balapan nya akan dimulai. Lihat Hinata! Para driver sudah bersiap dengan mobil-mobil mereka yang super kencang" Sakura menunjuk ke arah deretan mobil yang sudah bersiap dibelakang tulisan garis 'Star'. Hinata mengikuti arah telunjuk Sakura, gadis Hyuuga manis itu mendapati lima mobil yang sudah berjejer. Mata amethyst nya memperhatikan satu per satu mobil itu, Hinata juga dapat melihat para driver tampan yang berada didalamnya.

"Mereka tampan semua ya" gumam Hinata.

"Hinata, mobil putih yang itu, kau lihat?" tanya Ino dengan posisi yang masih merangkul Hinata, dan direspon anggukan pelan oleh Hinata.

"Aku yakin, dialah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya" kata Ino dengan nada mantab dan percaya diri.

"E-eh? K-kenapa? P-pertandingannya kan belum dimulai" Hinata tampak heran, dia memandang ke arah wajah Ino yang terus memandang ke arah mobil putih tersebut.

"Karena dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke" kali ini Sakura yang menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Hah? U-Uchiwa a-apa?" Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata~" Ino memutar bola matanya, dia tidak menyangka jika Hinata tidak paham dan tidak mengenal seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dia merupakan driver paling tampan dan kaya raya yang masih duduk dibangku 2SMA di Suna High School. Dia tidak pernah kalah dalam setiap pertandingan, Sasuke juga tidak akan mau bertanding jika nilai uang taruhan tidak sampai angka U$50.000" Sakura dengan senang hati menjelaskan siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke.

"A-apa?" Hinata seakan terkena serangan jantung begitu mendengar nominal taruhan yang begitu besar, mata amethyst bulan nya memandang ke arah pria yang berada didalam mobil putih Lamborghini Aventador.

"Balapan akan segera dimulai!"  
Ratusan pasang telah bersiap untuk menyaksikan seberapa kencang mobil-mobil itu berlari. Suara derungan mesin dari setiap mobil mulai terdengar, itu bagaikan suara petir yang menggelegar dimalam hari. Seorang gadis tengah berdiri beberapa didepan garis 'Star', dengan nada centilnya gadis itu berkata...

"Bersedia,  
Siap,  
Mulai!"

Bra berwarna pink yang dia kenakan dilepas lalu dilempar ke atas, itulah tanda dimulainya pertandingannya.

Suara decitan ban mobil dengan aspal halus terdengar jelas, ke lima mobil melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Ke lima driver itu mempunyai strategi masing-masing agar dapat memenangkan pertandingan. Masing-masing spidometer bergerak meroket ke angka yang tertera paling ujung, adrenalin berpacu dengan sangat cepat seiring dengan injakan pada pedal gas yang dilakukan, otot-otot para driver itu mulai mengencang disertai pegangan yang semakin erat pada setir mobil, dan tak lupa seringai yang terbentuk dibibir merah mereka.

Hinata terus mengikuti arah kemana mobil-mobil itu melaju, gadis itu berdecak kagum melihat ke lima supercar tersebut melesat dengan cepat layaknya kilat. Lambat laun pandangannya tak lagi menangkap supercar tersebut.

"E-eh? K-kemana perginya mobil-mobil itu?" Hinata tampak keheranan.

"Tunggu saja Hinata, lihat dari arah sana, lalu kita akan tahu siapa pemenangnya" Ino memandang ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah pergi nya mobil-mobil cepat tadi, tak jauh dari sana terlihat garis bertuliskan 'Finish'.

"Sasuke-kun pasti menang" Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke atas disertai dengan jingkrakan kecil dikakinya.

Tak lama kemudian, dari kejauhan mata Hinata mendapati salah satu mobil yang mulai terlihat. Dia menyipitkan mata bulan nya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk tersentak setelah mengenali itu mobil siapa.

"I-itu Uchiha Sasuke" gumam Hinata.

Mobil putih Lamborghini Aventador melaju sangat cepat menembus garis finish. Banyak orang mulai berhamburan ke tempat mobil Sasuke, untuk sekedar memberikan ucapan selamat ataupun bersorak ria karena telah memenangkan pertandingan.

"Kau hebat Sasuke!" seru Kiba, pemuda dengan tato segitiga disetiap pipi nya itu merangkul Sasuke lalu memberikan minuman kaleng kepada Uchiha tampan tersebut.

"Seperti biasa~ selalu cepat dan tepat!" Naruto menyeringai lebar, tidak sia-sia pemuda Uzumaki itu bergadang dan memperoleh tanda hitam dibawah matanya hanya untuk mempersiapkan mesin mobil berkekuatan tenaga kuda.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemui panitia lalu meminta uang U$75.000 milik kita" Shikamaru segera berlenggang kelau dari para kerumunan yang masih dengan setia mengerubuni Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tidak berkomentar apa-apa, dia sudah sering menang jadi sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya.

"Kyaaaaa~ Sasuke-kun benar-benar hebat" Sakura menjerit manja, rasanya dia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang berjalan melwatinya. Hinaya hanya terus diam saat Sasuke lewat, menurut Hinata, Sasuke sedikit menyeramkan. Mata kelam ditambah dengan wajah dingin Uchiha tampan itu membuat Hinata sedikit bergidik mgeri. Sedangkan Ino tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pesona Sasuke, Ino jauh lebih tertarik pada Sai- sepupu Sasuke yang juga sering ikut balapan di jalanan Shibuya ini.

Sakura dan ino langsung berlari kecil mengikuti kerumunan Sasuke. Saat Hinata ingin menyusul, dia merasakan ingin buang air kecil, jadi Hinata mengurungkan niat untuk menyusul kedua sahabatnya dan lebih memilih untuk mencari toilet umum.

"A-apa tidak ada t-toilet disini?" Hinata bertanya pada drinya sendiri, dia terus celingak-celinguk mencari tempat bertuliskan 'Toilet'. tapi Hinata tidak kunjung menemukannya.

"P-permisi, a-aku ingin b-bertanya, d-dimana toilet nya?" Hinata berusaha menahan pipis nya sat bertanya dengan pemuda bertubuh tambun yang berada didekatnya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Review kalian adalah penyemangatku^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**_MASASHI KISHIMOTO_**

* * *

 _"P-permisi, a-aku ingin b-bertanya, d-dimana toilet nya?"_

 _Hinata berusaha menahan pipis nya sat bertanya dengan pemuda bertubuh tambun yang berada didekatnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _That's Devil But I Love Him_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"kau mencari toilet?" dengan nada bicara kurang jelas karena sedang menguyah keripik singkong, Chouji terus memperhatikan Hinata yang terus bergerak-gerak seperti cacing kepanasan.

"A-aku mencari t-toilet, b-bisa tunjukkan dimana tempatnya?"

"Disana" Chouji menunjuk sebuah pintu besar berwarna hitam. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Hinata langsung berlari ke arah pintu yang dimaksud. Didepan pintu tersebut, banyak sekali gadis-gadis sexy yang berdiri, mereka menggoda pemuda-pemuda hidung belang yang menginginkan sentuhan. Hinata sedikit memandang jijik ke arah gadis-gadis itu, bisa-bisa nya mereka menjual tubuh hanya untuk mencari uang padahal masih banyak cara lain untuk mendapatkan uang didunia ini- itulah yang dipikirkan Hinata. Dengan mempercepat langkah melewati koridor panjang yang hanya diterangi cahaya lampu remang-remang, akhirnya Hinata dapat menemuka toilet. Senyuman lebar terlihat jelas dibibirnya, penderitaan nya menahan pipis sudah berakhir.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

"Ino, dimana Hinata?" Sakura mulai panik saat menyadari Hinata tidak lagi bersamanya.

"Apa mungkin dia sudah pulang duluan?" Ino pun tak kalah paniknya. Jika sesuatu hal buruk terjadi pada Hinata, maka Ino dan Sakura akan menjadi sasaran murka dari Neji.

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponselnya, sepertinya ponselnya mati" Sakura memandang cemas ke arah layar ponsel merah muda miliknya.

"Apa kita pulang saja? Mungkin Hinata sudah benar-benar pulang"

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

"Ahhh~ leganya" senyum sumringah kembali terpampang jelas dari wajah manis Hinata. Dia segera bergegas keluar dari bangunan yang sepertinya adalah club malam. Tidak masalah kan masuk ke dalam club malam hanya untuk menumpang buang air kecil?

Hinata mendekati kerumunan yang dia yakini ada Sakuran Ino disana. Kaki kecilnya berusaha berjinjit untuk berusaha melihat Sakuran Ini, sesekali bahkan dia melompat-lompat kecil. Hinata mulai mencari keberadaan Sakura dan Ino, tapi tidak kunjung menemukannya. Hinata mulai takut, apalagi jika melihat keadaan sekitar yang semakin menggila, ditambah dengan Hinata yang tidak terlalu hapal jalan pulang dari tempat ini karena baru pertama kali dia kesini. Hinata menggigiti bibir bawahnya, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya, dia berdiri dengan gemetar, diremasnya ujung jaket yang dia gunakan.

' _Tin Tin Tin!'_

Suara klakson mobil membuat Hinata menjadi kaget dan takut. Bukannya menghindar dan menepi ke pinggir, Hinata justru semakin gemetaran berdiri didepan mobil Ascari A10 tersebut.

"Apa kau tuli hah?! Enyahlah dari sana!" Sasuke mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil untuk meneriaki gadis yang menghalangi jalannya. Karena Hinata tak kunjung bergerak, dengan menahan geram amarah Sasuke langsung keluar dari mobil mewahnya dan langsung menyeret kasar lengan Hinata untuk menyingkir dari jalan tempat mobilnya akan lewat.

"S-sakit, l-lepaskan" Hinata meringis saat lengannya dicengkram kuat.

"Gadis tuli! Aku menyuruhmu untuk menyingkir dari jalanku, kenapa kau masih diam saja? Mau mati heh?!" Sasuke sedikit membentak gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini. Hinata hanya terus menunduk, dia tidak berani memandang balik pria yang terus-terusan memarahi nya.

"Hey aku bicara padamu!" Sasuke benar-benar kesal. Sasuke paling tidak suka diabaikan saat dia sedang berbicara. Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung meraih dagu Hinata agar gadis itu mau menatapnya. Saat Sasuke ingin kembali membentakknya, Sasuke urungkan niatnya itu, dia melihat ada airmata di pipi gadis bersurai biru tua dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis heh?" Sasuke menjauhkan tangannya dari dagu Hinata.

"A-aku t-tidak tahu a-arah jalan p-pulang" Hinata menangis sesenggukan, dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan putihnya. Sasuke menyerengit, kenapa dia bisa datang kemari tapi tidak bisa pulang dari sini- Sasuke memikirkan hal itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa sampai kesini?" Sasuke terus memandang ke arah Hinata yang terus menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya.

"A-aku pergi b-bersama kedua t-temanku, saat a-aku pergi ke t-toilet dan k-kembali lagi, k-kedua temanku s-sudah tidak a-ada" tangisan Hinata semakin menjadi dan Sasuke semakin heran. Baru pertama kalinya Sasuke bertemu dengan gadis cengeng seperti dia.

"A-apa kau m-mau mengantarkanku p-pulang?" Hinata membernaikan diri untuk menatap ke arah pria dihadapannya, dan ternyata Hinata baru sadar kalau sedari tadi dirinya tengah berbicara dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Seketika wajahnya menjadi merah padam.

"Aku? Mengantarkan gadis tuli sepertimu? Cih, jangan harap!" Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana denim yang dia kenakan, dia langsung menatap tajam ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang ditatap seperti itu langsung ciut, dia kembali menundukkan dalam-dalam kepalanya. Tanpa pamit, Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri mematung. Sasuke membuka pintu mabolnya lalu segera duduk, dia menoleh ke arah Hinata yang masih tetap tidak berkutik.'  
Ck, dasar gadis aneh' pikir Sasuke, dia langsung menyalakan mesin mobil dan langsung menancap gas.

Hinata kembali memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, mata amethyst nya menangkap sosok pemuda yang telah membantunya menemukan toilet tadi. Tanpa harus berpikir seribu kali, Hinata kembali mendekatinya.

"P-permisi" dengan gugup Hinata berusaha memanggil pria yang Hinata tidak tahu siapa namanya.

"Kau kan gadis toilet tadi, apa masih belum menemukannya? Apa perlu ku antar?" Chouji tersenyum lebar. Hinata sedikit terkekeh pelan saat disebut 'Gadis Toilet'.

"A-aku sudah menemukan toiletnya, dan s-sekarang aku bingun m-mencari jalan pulang. Apa k-kau mau mengantarkanku?" Hinata sedikit gugup, seharusnya dia tidak meminta pertolongan pada pria yang baru saja dia temui. Tapi apa boleh buat, toh Chouji juga telah membantunya tadi.

"Oh begitu~ dengan se-..."

"Kau akan ku antar pulang!" belum sempat Chouji menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sasuke langsung memotong pembicaraan Chouji. Tangannya kembali menyeret lengan Hinata, tapi tidak sekasar seperti yang pertama tadi. Hinata terperangah, ini untuk yang kedua kalinya dia diseret paksa oleh Sasuke.

"L-lepaskan aku!" Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, tapi tetap tidak direspon oleh Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu terus menyeret Hinata menuju mobilnya.

"K-kenapa kau kembali? B-bukannya kau tidak m-mau mengantarkanku?"

"Aku terus memikirkanmu disepanjang perjalanan. Kau itu masih polos, kalau nanti kau diperkosa oleh sekelompok pria bagaimana?" Sasuke menjawab dengan ketus.

"K-kau m-mengkhawatirkanku?" Hinata sedikit terperangah mendengar jawaban Sasuke, perlahan rona merah mulai merambat ke pipi putih chubby nya.

"Cih, jangan berpikir seperti itu! Aku terus memikirkanmu karena aku takut tempat trek balapanku akan masuk koran dan media pemberitaan lainnya karena seorang gadis yang diperkosa secara bergilir, lalu polisi akan mengetahui lokasi kesenangan kami. Aku tidak ingin tempat ku bersenang-senang menjadi ditutup hanya karena gadis polos dan tuli seperti mu" jelas Sasuke. Kini wajah Hinata semakin memerah, bukan karena rona malu tapi karena dia marah mendengar semua penjelasan Sasuke.

"masuk!" Sasuke memberi perintah agar Hinata langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya, dengan tatapan merengut Hinata langsung masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke. mata bulannya memandang kagum interior dalam mobil Sasuke, semua nya begitu mewah dan berkelas.

"Jangan sentuh apapun!" Sasuke memperingatkan gadis disampingnya ini saat melihat tangan gadis itu mulai merayap untuk menyentuh isi dalam mobilnya.

"K-kenapa? A-aku hanya ingin p-pegang sebentar saja" Hinata benar-benar jengkel. Ternyata seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu adalah pemuda yang menyebalkan.

"Itu mahal! Aku tidak ingin barang-barang mahal milikku disentuh oleh gadis tuli sepertimu" Sasuke mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya, suara derungan mesin yang halus terdengar begitu indah ditelingan Hinata. Dia terus memperhatikan bagian dalam mobil Sasuke.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu!" perintah Sasuke, Hinata langsung menurut, karena memakai sabuk pengaman itu memang diwajibkan. Tapi Hinata heran, kenapa Sasuke sendiri tidak memakai sabuk pengaman.

"K-kenapa kau s-sendiri tidak m-memakainya?"

"Aku itu seorang driver, jadi tidak membutuhkan perlindungan semacam itu"

"A-aku kira k-kau tidak mengerti cara memakainya" dengan polosnya Honata berkata seperti itu, dan langsung menerima tatapan _deathglare_ dari Sasuke.

"J-jangan menatapku seperti itu" reflek tangan Hinata langsung menepuk pelan pipi Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau memukulku hah?!" Sasuke menggeram, berani-berani nya gadis ini memukul pipi mulus Sasuke.

"M-maaf, maafkan aku. A-aku terbiasa m-menepuk pipi temanku j-jika dia m-memandangku dengan t-tatapan aneh" Hinata langsung mengelus pipi Sasuke yang telah dia pukul tadi, dan itu membuat Sasuke tercengang,

' _Deg'_

Jantung Uchiha bungsu itu mulai berdetak dengan cepat, dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya, sesuatu yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu gadis tuli!" ditepis dengan kasar tangan mungil Hinata. Hinata sedikit memasang wajah kesalnya saat tangannya ditepis, dengan pelan dia mengusap punggung tangannya yang terasa sakit.

Sasuke mulai menjalankan mobil ASCARI A10 miliknya, Hinata juga duduk dengan tenang seraya memandang ke luar jendela.

"Sebutkan dimana alamatnya" kata Sasuke dingin, pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh ke samping. Setelah Hinata menyebutkan alamat lengkap rumah Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Sasuke menambahkan kecepatan mobilnya, bahkan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menginjak pedal rem saat banyak mobil-mobil lain yang berlalu lalang. Hinata mulai merasa jantungan, dia berpegangan erat pada bagian atas mobil, dia benar-benar takut.

"A-apa kau gila? ini terlalu cepat" Hinata mengeluh pelan, dia sangat takut jika Sasuke tidak sengaja akan menabrak mobil lain.

"kau bergurau? menurutku ini sangat lamban" mata Hinata sontak membelalak mendengar jawaban gila dari Sasuke.

"A-aku takut U-Uchiha-san"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" Sasuke semakin menambah kecepatan mobilnya, dia melirik sepintas ke aarh spidometer, seringai tipis kembali muncul.

"A-aku tahu namamu kare-.."

"Kau tidak perlu menjawab, bodohnya aku menanyakan hal itu. Aku ini kan Uchiha Sasuke, aku sudah sangat terkenal dikalangan para gadis" Sasuke langsung memotong pembicaraan Hinata dengan kata-kata narsisnya, dan langsung ditatap dengan tatapan datar oleh Hinata.

"N-namaku Hyuuga Hinata, k-kau bisa memanggilku Hinata" Hinata mengulurkan satu tangannya ke arah Sasuke, tapi tidak direspon sama sekali oleh Sasuke.

"Menyebalkan" Hinata menggerutu, dia kembali menarik tangannya dan kembali berpegangan.

"Sudah sampai"

Hinata sedikit kaget saat Sasuke mengatakan itu.

"C-cepat sekali" Hinata bergumam.

"Tentu saja, karena ini adalah mobil mahal. Gadis payah seperti mu mungkin baru pertama kali naik mobil yang seperti ini" Sasuke berkata dengan nada yang terdengar seperti merendahkan ditelinga Hinata. Tapi Hinata menghiraukannya, lagipula ada benarnya juga perkataan Sasuke.

"T-terimakasih Uchiha-san k-karena telah mengantarkanku" Hinata tersenyum, pipi chubby nya yang terlihat naik semakin menambah kesan manis gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Terimakasih saja? Ck, itu mana cukup" Sasuke menyeringai, sepintas Sasuke melihat sabuk pengaman yang masih menempel ditubuh Hinata. Hinata yang melihat menyeringai pun mulai bergidik ngeri, dia menaruh kedua tangannya didepan dada bidang Sasuke yang semakin merapat ke tubuh mungilnya.

"M-menjauhlah U-Uchiha-san, a-aku harus s-segera turun" rona merah kembali menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya.

"Kalau ku perhatikan dengan baik, kau manis juga" bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga kanan Hinata, bulu roma Hinata pun langsung berdiri.

"U-Uchiha-san"

"Panggil aku 'Sasuke-kun'"

Kedua mata saling bertatap pandang, kedua jantung saling berdetak cepat, rona merah juga menempati wajah keduanya hanya saja terlihat samar diwajah Sasuke. Wajah mereka yang hanya berjarak 1cm membuat keduanya dapat merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia benar-benar gugup. Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat Hinata menggigiti bibir bawahnya sendiri membuat Uchiha itu menelan ludah, menurut Sasuke, gadis itu sedang menggodanya.

"U-Uchiha-san a-aku ha-..."

Mata bulan Hinata membulat lebar ketika Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata. Mata onyx Sasuke terpejam, bibirnya menekan lembut bibir mungil Hinata, kepala Sasuke juga sedikit dimiringkan kekanan. Hinata dapat merasakan jantungnya memompa cepat aliran darah ke setiap tubuhnya, otaknya masih berusaha mencerna apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, panggil aku 'Sasuke-kun'. Ck, dasar gadis tuli! Sudah cepat sana turun dari mobilku!" dengan tampang tidak bersalah, Sasuke langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hinata yang sudah merah keseluruhan.

"Aku bilang cepat turun!" tangan Sasuke juga langsung melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang Hinata kenakan. Karena Hinata masih shock dengan peristiwa barusan, dia masih diam. Kaki putihnya menuruni mobil dengan gemetar. Mobil berwarna _gold_ itu langsung kembali melesat pergi meninggalkan seorang gadis lugu yang masih diam karena itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia menyeringai melihat tingkah Hinata, dia cukup puas karena telah mengerjainya.

"Gadis aneh~ kalau tidak salah namanya Hinata ya? Hyuuga Hinata. Aku akan mengingatnya dengan baik" gumam Sasuke.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Sudah dua hari semenjak insiden ciuman pertamanya dicuri oleh Sasuke membuat Hinata selalu tampak kesal jika mengingat hal itu. Hinata sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk tidak lagi menonton balap liar tidak berguna seperti kemarin, dia tetap tidak akan mau menonton walau Sakura dan Ino terus memaksanya.

"Ayolah Hinata~" Sakura terus merengek agar Hinata mau ikut.

"Jangan seperti itu, kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi seperti kemarin" Ino juga terus merengek dan bergelayut pada tangan Hinata.

"Tidak!" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan tentang masalah kalian meninggalkanku, pokoknya aku tetap tidak mau" lanjutnya dengan penuh keyakinan. Sakuran dan Ino saling beradu pandang, lalu mereka beruda menunduk dengan lemas. Sebenarnya Hinata juga tidak tega melihat kedua sahabatnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, Hinata juga tidak mau untuk bertemu Sasuke lagi.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

"Bagaimana? sudah dapatkan informasi?" tanya Sasuke pada Kiba yang terus mencari sesuatu didalam laptop.

"Hyuuga Hinata; siswi kelas 2SMA di Konoha High School, dia tinggal bersama seorang kakak laki-laki dan seorang adik perempuan" jelas Kiba setelah mencari semalaman penuh informasi tentang Hinata, itu juga karena paksaan dari Sasuke.

"Hanya itu?" Sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Iya hanya itu! Sudahlah Sasuke jangan suruh aku mencari tahu hal yang tidak berguna untuk balapan kita. Sudahlah, aku mau tidur" dengan mulut yang menguap lebar, Kiba bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Aku menemukanmu" seringai iblis nampak jelas dibibir Sasuke. Sudah dua malam Sasuke selalu mencari dikerumunan trek balapnya, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah melihat Hinata lagi. Ya Sasuke sedikit berpikir mungkin Hinata tidak mau kesana lagi karena takut tidak menemukan jalan pulang seperti kemarin.

"Oi Teme! jangan buat gadis murahan itu menunggu terlalu lama, dia sudah siap dikamarmu" seru Naruto.

"Hn" Sasuke berlenggang pergi menuju sebuah kamar yang didalam nya sudah terdapat seorang perempuan bayaran yang Sasuke sewa untuk melayaninya.

Itulah Sasuke, dia tidak berminat untuk menjalin hubungan dengan wanita manapun. Karena Sasuke berpikir, setiap wanita yang mendekatinya hanya karena ingin mendapatkan uang dari pria kaya raya seperti dirinya. Jadi Sasuke lebih milih untuk meniduri mereka, setelah itu Sasuke akan membayar wanita-wanita murahan tersebut dengan harga mahal. Tapi mereka tetap saja murahan dimata Sasuke seberapa mahal pun harga mereka.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

"Hahhhh~ melelahkan sekali" Hinata menyeka cucuran keringat yang terus menetes dari pelipisnya, baju saragam putihnya juga menjadi lepek akibat keringat. Hinata baru saja mendapat hukuman dari Kurenai-Sensei karena dia terlambat datang ke sekolah, Hinata diperintahkan untuk membersihkan ruangan perpustakaan yang luasnya cukup besar. Tapi sedikitpun Hinata tidak menolak untuk melakukan hukuman tersebut, karena Hinata begitu menyukai buku jadi menurutnya tidak masalah jika harus membersihkan perpustakaan.

Saat Hinata ingin melangkah keluar gedung sekolah, langkah terhenti ketika melihat kerumunan siswi sekolahnya yang entah mereka melihat apa. Hinata juga dapat mendengar sekilas para siswi sekolahnya terus-terusan memuji seseorang yang sepertinya menjadi magnet bagi gadis-gadis itu. Hinata berusaha mengabaikan tapi dia benar-benar penasaran, bahkan Hinata melihat ada Sakura yang ikut-ikutan. Dengan melompat-lompat setinggi mungkin, Hinata ingin melihat dan ternyata...

"U-Uchiha-san"

"Disitu kau rupanya" Sasuke langsung keluar dari kerumunan dan menyeret lengan Hinata untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. Sontak semua siswi yang melihat hal itu pun terkejut, termasuk Sakura.

"L-lepaskan a-aku Uchiha-san" Hinata berpegangan pada tangan Sakura, dia tidak mau masuk ke dalam mobil sport Sasuke lagi, dia sudah cukup trauma atas kejadian kemarin.

"Keh dasar gadis tuli! Sudah ayo ikut aku" Sasuke melepaskan genggaman Hinata yang semakin menguat pada tangan Sakura, Sakura sendiri hanya melongo melihat hal tersebut.

"S-Sasuke-kun, a-aku bisa p-pulang sendiri. K-kali ini a-aku tahu jalan pulang nya" Hinata terus meronta tapi tidak digubris oleh Sasuke. Dengan hati dongkol, Hinata terpaksa duduk didalam mobil Koeniggsegg Agera R milik Sasuke.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu" kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin, mata onyx nya melirik ke arah Hinata yang terus menunduk. Sasuke menghela napas, dia benar-benar bingung menghadapi Hinata. Disaat semua gadis ingin diajak naik mobil bersamanya, justru Hinata malah menolak mentah-mentah itu semua.

"Kalau kau tidak mau pakai, jangan salahkan aku jika tubuhmu terguncang" Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dengan gerakan cepat pun Hinata langsung memasang sabuk pengaman ditubuhnya.

"K-kau akan langsung mengantarkanku bukan? Alamat rumah ku di ja-.."

"Kata siapa aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang?" Sasuke menyeringai, Hinata yang melihat jelas bentuk seringai iblis itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela.

'Sasuke menyeramkan jika seperti itu' pikirnya.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Selama diperjalanan, Hinata terus-terusan banyak bicara. Hinata bertanya banyak hal tentang jenis-jenis mobil yang bisa digunakan sebagai ajang balap. Sasuke sendiri hanya menjawab dengan kalimat seperlunya. Mobil Koeniggsegg Agera R yang dikendarai Sasuke memasuki garasi besar _Devil Drift._

"I-ini tempat apa?" Hinata kembali bingung dengan tempat baru yang pertama kali dia datangi.

"Ini adalah rumahku Hinata, dan selamat datang diduniaku" Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang melihatnya langsung menelan ludahnya dengan susah.

'S-Sasuke t-tampan sekali j-jika seperti itu' batinnya, wajahnya pun ikut memerah.

"Ayo cepat turun" pintu mobil terbuka otomatis, Hinata dan Sasuke segera turun. Lagi-lagi Hinata berdecak kagum dengan segala kehidupan Sasuke.

Garasi _Devil Drift,_ garasi 2 lantai dengan lebar sangat luas yang didalamnya dipenuhi puluhan _supercar_ dengan harga selangit. Sasuke tidak menggunakan semua _supercar_ nya untuk mengaspal di trek balap, sebagiannya akan dikoleksi didalam garasinya. Sasuke menilai, _supercar_ adalah bak karya seni dari sang maestro otomotif yang diproduksi dalam jumlah terbatas didunia, dan sudah menjadi kebanggaan bagi Sasuke karena mampu menyanggupi maharnya. Sasuke begitu senang mengoleksi ataupun mengendarai roda empat bermesin jet tersebut, itu adalah hobinya- hobi seorang pemuda yang kaya raya.

Mata kelamnya melirik ke arah Hinata yang terus berkeliling garasinya, gadis itu tampak sangat kagum melihat semua mobil milik Sasuke.

"Kau terkejut?" tanya Sasuke seraya menghampiri Hinata.

"A-apa ini semua milikmu?" tangan mungil Hinata mulai merayap menyentuh bagian _body_ mobil berwarna putih.

"Itu namanya McLaren F1, diproduksi tahun 1995 dengan jumlah terbatas, bermesin V12 dengan kapasitas 6,0 liter, mobil ini juga memiliki tenaga hingga 627 _horse power._ Ingin tahu berapa harganya?" Sasuke menjelaskan profil salah satu _supercar_ kesayangannya. mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Hinata langsung menggeleng dengan cepat. Hinata tidak mau jatuh pingsan hanya karena mendengar harga sebuah mobil. Sasuke terkekeh pelan, manik onyx nya terus memperhatikan Hinata yang masih asyik berkeliling.

"Sudah cukup untuk mengagumi, ayo ikut" Sasuke menyematkan jemari besarnya pada jari kecil Hinata, menggandeng Hinata untuk masuk kedalam ruangan pribadinya.

"A-ada kamar juga disini?" Hinata melihat ranjang ukuran besar, lemari yang sangat lebar, sofa panjang berwarna hitam, televisi 50inch, dan sebuah kulkas besar didalam ruangan dilantai 2 garasi.

"Ini kamarku" Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya disofa, merenggangkan ikatan dasi sekolah lalu membuka cardigan seragamnya.

"K-kau tidur disini? Apa k-kau tidak punya rumah?"

"Tentu saja punya, hanya saja aku lebih nyaman disini" mata onyx nya terpejam.

Hinata duduk ditepi ranjang milik Sasuke, matanya terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya, kamar Sasuke sangat besar, ini adalah ukuran 2x dari kamarnya. Saat dia melihat sepintas ke sofa, Hinata tidak menemukan Sasuke disana.

'T-tadi kan Sasuke sedang berbaring disana'.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Review kalian adalah penyemangatku^^**

 **Adegan hentai nya disimpan untuk chap 3 :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Full adegan 18+  
Anak kecil dilarang masuk!  
Resiko ditanggung sendiri-sendiri**

* * *

 ** _MASASHI KISHIMOTO_**

* * *

 _Hinata duduk ditepi ranjang milik Sasuke, matanya terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya, kamar Sasuke sangat besar, ini adalah ukuran 2x dari kamarnya. Saat dia melihat sepintas ke sofa, Hinata tidak menemukan Sasuke disana._  
 _'T-tadi kan Sasuke sedang berbaring disana'._

 _._

 _._

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

"Mencariku?"

Hinata menelan ludahnya ketika merasakan sepasang lengan kekar melingkar dipinggang rampingnya. Sasuke mendekap tubuh Hinata dari belakang, membawa gadis Hyuuga itu kedalam pelukannya.

"S-Sasuke-kun, a-apa yang s-sedang k-kau lakukan?" jantung Hinata mulai tidak terkontrol.

"Menurutmu aku sedang apa?" Sasuke meniup telinga kiri Hinata, itu membuat Hinata semakin tidak karuan.

"Kau harum sekali Hinata" Sasuke menciumi tengkuk Hinata, aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata membuat Sasuke ingin sekali menyentuhnya. Hinata mulai risih, dia tidak suka berada dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"S-Sasuke-kun h-hentikan"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, aku menginginkanmu Hinata" suara parau Sasuke terdengar menyeramkan ditelinga Hinata. Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung bangkit dan merubah posisi nya, dia langsung duduk disamping Hinata dan membaringkan tubuh mungil gadis ini. Kedua tangan Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata agar tidak berontak, seringai mesum mulai muncul dibibir merah Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun l-lepaskan! A-aku ingin pulang!" Hinata mulai merasa takut, dia melihat tatapan mata Sasuke begitu berbeda.

"Kau membuatku terangsang Hinata" mata Hinata melebar setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun aku ha-... hhmmppppp" Sasuke langsung melumat bibir mungil Hinata. Memagut bibir manis Hinata dengan penuh nafsu, menghisap dan menyedot kuat-kuat dengan mulutnya. Hinata sendiri kaget bukan main mandapat ciuman seperti ini dari Sasuke. Hinata terus berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke tapi tetap tidak bisa. Wajahnya semakin merah setiap merasakan bibirnya diemut oleh mulut Sasuke. Lidah Sasuke pun juga ikut ambil peran, dengan lihai benda lunak itu menerobos mulut Hinata. Sasuke sudah ahli dalam hal seperti ini, jadi dia tahu bagaimana caranya berciuman dengan benar.

"Hmmppttt~" Hinata terus bergumam tidak jelas karena lidah Sasuke yang bergerak didalam mulutnya. Mulut Hinata pun semakin terbuka karena didesak lidah Sasuke yang ingin menjelajah lebih dalam. Saliva mulai mengalir dari sudut masing-masing. Lidah Sasuke terus bergerak menyenggol lidah Hinata, sesekali berusaha memelintir lidah gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Kini Sasuke menahan kedua tangan Hinata hanya dengan satu tangannya, satu tangannya yang lain dia gunakan untuk membuka satu per satu kancing seragam putih Hinata. Membuka dengan gerakan cepat dan begitu lihai. Hinata yang merasakan Sasuke sedang membuka kancingnya semakin berusaha berontak, airmata mulai mengalir dari sudut mata amethyst nya. Telapak tangan besar Sasuke menarik kebawah cup bra yang Hinata gunakan, sontak kedua payudara Hinata langsung menyembul keluar. Remasan demi remasan Sasuke berikan secara bergantian dikedua payudara Hinata yang besar dan sangat kenyal. Sasuke menyudahi ciumannya, benang saliva terlihat jelas di ujung kedua lidah yang saling terpisah.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mempunyai dada yang begitu indah Hinata" Sasuke menciumi leher jenjang Hinata, memberikan banyak _kissmark_ disana.

"Ssshhhh S-Sasuke-kun s-sudah c-cukup ahh~ h-hentikan S-Sasuke-kun" Hinata berusaha menjerit tapi tidak bisa, setiap jamahan yang Sasuke berikan membuat desahan terus menerus keluar dari bibirnya. Ibu jari Sasuke menekan kuat puting kanan Hinata, sesekali Sasuke menarik puting merah Hinata dengan kencang secara bergantian. Bibir Uchiha tampan itu pun semakin turun dan mulai menciumi payudara Hinata. Kecupan dan hisapan Sasuke berikan disana, mulutnya pun menghisap dengan kuat puting kiri Hinata. Mata Hinata terpejam, diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sasuke membuat dia merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu bersemayam diperutnya- rasanya begitu menggelitik dari dalam.

"Nnnggg S-Sasuke-kun" Hinata berhasil melepaskan satu tangannya, dia pun langsung mendorong kepala Sasuke untuk menjauh dari kedua payudara. Tapi tetap saja, tenaga kepala Sasuke jauh lebih kuat. Kedua puting Hinata nampak semakin memerah akibat kuluman kuat dari Sasuke, itu juga membuat keduanya nampak lebih besar. Sasuke kembali memegang tangan Hinata yang terlepas dan kembali mengcengkram nya, mulutnya tidak berhenti untuk menghisap puting Hinata secara bergantian. Satu tangan Sasuke mulai merayap turun ke paha Hinata, membelai dengan lembut pangkal paha Hinata yang mulai basah. Disingkapnya rok seragam Hinata ke atas, mata Hinata membelalak saat merasakan jari-jari Sasuke menekan lembut kewanitaannya yang masih tertutupi celaan dalam. Nafsu Sasuke semakin menggebu ketika jemari nakalnya menyentuh vagina Hinata yang mulai basah, dan hanya dengan satu gerakan, tangan Sasuke berhasil masuk kedalam celana dalam Hinata yang begitu halus dan mulus.

Sasuke melepaskan bibir Hinata, dia ingin mendengar desahan Hinata. Jari tengahnya mulai Sasuke gesek-gesekkan dengan belaahn bibir vagina Hinata yang begitu berisi. Sasuke begitu menyukai model vagina seperti ini.

"Ssshhhh ahh~ S-Sasuke-kun h-hentikan ahh~" pinggul Hinata bergoyang, Hinata juga merapatkan kedua pahanya untuk membatasi gerakan tangan Sasuke yang bersemayam didalam celana dalamnya. Hinata tidak mau diperlakukan seperti ini, dia terus meronta tapi tetap tidak digubris oleh Sasuke. Dengan senang hati, Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Hinata, dan Hinata langsung berusaha menahan tangan Sasuke agar berhenti bergerak dibawah sana.

"S-Sasuke-kun ahh s-sudah h-hentikan ahh~" satu tangan Hinata berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh, tapi tenaganya tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Nikmati saja Hinata, lagipula aku tidak akan menghentikan ini sebelum selesai" Sasuke kembali menciumi bibir Hinata dengan rakus, lidahnya kembali melesat masuk kedalam mulut Hinata, decakan antar kedua bibir dan lidah pun mulai terdengar didalam ruangan bernuansa abu-abu ini. Hinata merasakan tubuhnya begtiu menikmati semua sentuhan Sasuke, tapi logika nya terus menjerit untuk menyudahi semua ini. Pinggul rampingnya terus menggelinjang saat jari Sasuke menekan dan bergesekkan pada klitorisnya, mata bulannya mulai sayu, Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang aneh akan keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ssshhhh ahh~ S-Sasuke-kun ahh~ nnggg sshhh"

Tak lama kemudian, gelombang kenikmatan menerpa tubuh Hinata, pinggulnya terus bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri, kepalanya mendongak ke aats, Hinata merasakan tubuhnya bagai kesetrum hebat, cairan mani pun mengalir keluar dan membasahi telapak tangan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum puas, kaki Hinata langsung terkulai lemas, napasnya memburu, keringat membasahi daerah putih pahanya, matanya tidak sanggup untuk terbuka. Baru pertama kalinya Hinata merasakan hal seperti ini, hal kotor yang rasanya sangat nikmat.

Sasuke menarik tangannya keluar dari celana dalam Hinata yang sudah sangat basah.

"Celana dalammu sudah basah, lebih baik dibuka saja" Sasuke melepaskan celana dalam Hinata, dibuka nya dengan lebar kedua paha Hinata.

"S-Sasuke-kun k-kau m-mau a-apa?" Hinata benar-benar tidak bertenaga, dia merasa tenaganya terkuras karena ulah nakal Sasuke. Mata Hinata melihat sepintas ke arah Sasuke, jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang saat menyadari Sasuke tengah melepas celana hitam yang Sasuke kenakan.

"Kita akan menyelesaikan ini Hime" Sasuke tersenyum tulus, kali ini bukan seringai yang mengerikan. Sasuke telah celana yang dipakainya, memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri dengan sempurna. Dipegangnya kedua paha Hinata lalu di kangkangkan nya dengan lebar, nafsu Sasuke sudah tidak tertahan lagi ketika melihat vagina putih Hinata yang merah merekah dan mengkilat akibat cairan tadi. Hinata yang mengerti apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan pun berusaha menutup rapat kaiknya, tapi ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun a-aku tidak m-mau m-melakukan hal i-ini" airmata Hinata kembali menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Jangan menangis Hinata" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus jejak airmata di pipi chubby yang sudah memerah itu. Sasuke mulai menindih Hinata, dia memposisikan ujung penisnya didepan mulut vagina Hinata.

"Ini tidak akan sakit" Sasuke mengecup kedua mata Hinata, berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada gad is yang berada dibawah tubuhnya ini.

"A-aku tidak m-mau melakukan ini, b-bahkan k-kita baru m-mengenal beberapa hari y-yang lalu"

"Kau takut padaku?" Sasuke mengelus pipi Hinata, mengusap dengan lembut. Hinata tidak menjawab, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir Hinata, Hinata hanya merespon dengan menggeleng.

"Aku menyukaimu" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"K-kau bohong" Hinata mencoba untuk mendorong dada bidang Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bohong. Kau begitu berbeda, disaat semua gadis lain begitu menginginkanku, justru kau malah menghindar dariku. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah tertarik pada gadis manapun, tapi ketika aku mengenalmu, aku merasa aku menyukaimu dan aku sangat menginginkan dirimu" mungkin Hinata berpikir kata-kata Sasuke adalah gombalan kuno, tapi itu semua adalah kata hati Sasuke. Alasan mengapa dia kembali mencari Hinata adalah karena Sasuke merindukannya, Sasuke ingin sekali bertemu dengan Hinata lagi, Sasuke telah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang lugu dan tidak tahu apapun.

"A-aku tidak p-percaya padamu" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan sendu onyx Sasuke.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau menjadi milikku Hinata, hanya milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke mulai menggesekkan ujung penis nya pada vagina Hinata, mencari celah untuk dirinya masuk.

"J-jangan Sasu-... nnggg ahh~" Hinata mencengkram kuat sprei putih saat merasakan suatu benda asing masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam menahan sakit dan perih, Hinata menggigit kuat-kuat bibir bawahnya.

"Tahan sebentar, kau bisa mencakarku jika sakit" Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya dileher Hinata, pinggulnya bergerak maju secara perlahan, dia tidak ingin menyakiti Hinata. Kedua tangan Hinata pun merayap memeluk punggung Sasuke. Hinata berpikir untuk membuka lebar pahanya agar rasa sakitnya berkurang, tapi sepertinya itu tidak berpengaruh. Sasuke sendiri terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya secara pelan, dia merasakan otot vagina Hinata menjepit miliknya dengan kuat, Sasuke merasa semakin terhisap kuat kedalam.

"Sssshhh S-Sasuke-kun nngggg p-perih ahh~"

"Tahan sedikit lagi" Sasuke menarik penisnya hingga tersisa kepalanya saja yang berada didalam Hinata. Dengan sedikit hentakkan keras, dia telah berhasil merobek selaput dara Hinata. Darah mulai mengalir dan merembes mengotori sprei putih milik Sasuke. Hinata sendiri masih merasakan perih setelah keperawanannya berhasil direnggut oleh _driver_ tampan yang tengah menindihnya. Hinata merasa tubuhnya seakan mau terbelah dua akibat benda besar yang mengganjal dibagian bawahnya.

"Kau harus percaya padaku, dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu" Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur dengan pelan tapi pasti, Hinata hanya bisa pasrah.

Lantunan desahan dan lenguhan terdengar memenuhi seisi ruangan Sasuke. Keringat mengalir dari tubuh keduanya mambasahi seragam putih yang masih menempel ditubuh masing-masing. Kegiatan penyatuan tubuh dibagian bawah membuat suara kecipak antara dua pangkal paha terdengar jelas. Sesekali kedua bibir saling memagut dengan lembut dan menuntun untuk meminta lebih. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke mulai mempercepat tempo gerakan pinggulnya. Lenguhan pun ikut terdengar dari mulut Sasuke, dia merasa Hinata benar-benar sempit dan itu membuat kenikmatan sendiri bagi dirinya. Hinata juga tidak terlalu merasakan sakit seperti tadi, tubuhnya sangat menikmati apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan.

"Nnnggg ahh! Sasuke-kun~ ahh nggg shhh"

"Sssshhhh mmhhh ahh Hinata~"

Gerakan Sasuke semakin menggila, penisnya bergerak dengan cepat dan menghentak dengan keras vagina Hinata. Vagina Hinata sendiri semakin basah, cai-ran-cairan yang Hinata keluarkan bagaikan pelumas bagi diri Sasuke. Sasuke mulai merasa dirinya akan segera keluar, dia semakin mempercepat temponya dan menahan sedikit lagi. Hinata memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, pinggulnya ikuit bergerak untuk mengimbangi gerakan Sasuke. Suara decakan antara dua kelamin terdengar jelas ditelinga keduanya. Napas Sasuke semakin memburu, Sasuke masih berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak keluar dulu.

"H-Hinata a-aku akan k-keluar"

Dengan satu hentakkan kuat ke lubang Hinata, Sasuke langsung menarik keluar penisnya dari dalam vagina Hinata. Cairan putih kental dengan aroma yang cukup amis muncrat tanpa henti dari lubang kecil diujung penis Sasuke. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin sekali mengeluarkan nya didalam tubuh Hinata, tapi Sasuke juga tidak ingin menghancurkan masa depan Hinata. Sasuke juga tidak mau Hinata jadi membenci dirinya karena menghamili Hinata yang masih bersekolah.

Tubuh kekar Sasuke langsung ambruk diatas tubuh mungil Hinata, mata hitamnya memandang wajah Hinata yang penuh dengan rona merah, mata bulan Hinata pun juga mulai terpejam.

"Tidurlah, aku tahu kau lelah Hime" bisik Sasuke. Setelah mengecup kening Hinata dan meraih selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua, Sasuke juga langsung menyusul Hinata tidur dan masuk ke alam mimpi. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat Hinata, dan senyuman terbentuk jelas dari bibir Uchiha tampan itu. Dia, benar-benar merasa bahagia.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Reviaw kalian adalah penyemangat :D**

 **Dan jangan lupa pendapat kalian tentang adegan hentai diatas, maaf jika kurang memuaskan^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

* * *

 _"Tidurlah, aku tahu kau lelah Hime" bisik Sasuke. Setelah mengecup kening Hinata dan meraih selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua, Sasuke juga langsung menyusul Hinata tidur dan masuk ke alam mimpi. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat Hinata, dan senyuman terbentuk jelas dari bibir Uchiha tampan itu. Dia, benar-benar merasa bahagia._

 _._

 _._

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya, mengucek perlahan dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata yang masih tertidur dengan pulas, bibir Uchiha bungsu itu melengkung membentuk senyuman. Dia semakin mendekap tubuh polos Hinata dengan erat, kulit putih mereka yang saling bersentuhan menimbulkan sensasi menyenangkan tersendiri bagi diri Sasuke. Sasuke sudah menuduri banyak wanita, tapi baru pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan hal yang berbeda saat bersetubuh dengan Hinata.

"Kau milikku" bisik Sasuke pelan. Dibelainya helaian rambut biru tua Hinata yang selembut sutra. Sasuke terkekeh pelan, dia baru menyadari kalau rambut Hinata serupa dengan rambut ibu nya.

"Nnnggg" Hinata mulai terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, pandangannya yang samar mulai terlihat jelas. Mata amethyst nya beradu pandangnya dengan mata onyx Sasuke, dan seketika wajah Hinata mulai matang.

"S-Sasuke-kun" tangannya kembali dengan reflek menepuk pipi Sasuke dengan cukup kencang.

"Kenapa memukulku lagi?" Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Hinata.

"A-aku kaget melihat t-tatapanmu" wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Tak lama kemudian kening Hinata mengerut, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Dengan menghiraukan senyuman gaje dari Sasuke, Hinata mengintip kedalam selimut dan dia langsung berteriak.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

"kenapa berteriak hah?" Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya, teriakan Hinata benar-benar membuat telinga terasa sakit.

"D-dimana pakaianku? K-kau kemanakan p-pakaianku S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Disana" Sasuke melirik sepintas ke arah sofa, disana tergeletak seragam sekolah miliknya dan milik Hinata.

"K-kau memperkosaku" Hinata merapatkan selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang.

"Kau menikmatinya, jadi aku tidak memperkosamu" Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Hinata disertai senyuman menggoda ala Sasuke. Hinata pun kembali menepuk pipi Sasuke dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kalau kau memukulku lagi maka aku akan mencium mu Hinata" kali ini pukulan Hinata terasa lumayan sakit, Sasuke mengusap-ngusap pipi putihnya yang mulai memerah. Hinata menghiraukan perkataan Sasuke, dia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dengan posisi miring. Sasuke yang merasa dibelakangi oleh Hinata pun tidak tinggal diam, tangan kekarnya menarik pinggang Hinata dan kembali memeluk nya dengan erat, satu kaki Sasuke juga ikut menindih paha kecil Hinata.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku, milikku, dan tidak akan pernah jauh-jauh dariku" bisik Sasuke ditelinga Hinata.

"K-kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" Hinata merasa begitu nyaman berada dipelukan Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sudah hampir malam, ayo pakai bajumu, aku antar pulang" lanjut Sasuke.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

"Darimana saja kau Hinata?" Neji sudah berdiri didepan pintu. Hinata melangkahkah kakinya dengan gemetar, Sasuke juga masih berdiri disampingnya.

"Siapa kau?" manik amethyst Neji menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap Neji dengan tatapan datar.

"Maaf jika mengantarkan Hinata terlalu petang, kami tadi belajar bersama" jelas Sasuke. Neji masih memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan curiga.

"N-Niisan sudahlah j-jangan seperti itu" Hinata merasa tidak nyaman melihat kelakuan dua pria dihadapannya ini.

"Pulang sana!" usir Neji, dia langsung berlenggang masuk kedalam rumah.

"Itu kakakmu? Ck, benar-benar menyeramkan layaknya Sadako" ejek Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak boleh mengejeknya" Hinata menyentuh ujung rambut hitam Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menuliskan nomor telepon ku diponselmu, jangan lupa menghubungiku nanti. Aku pamit pulang dulu ya" dikecupnya dengan lembut kening Hinata. Sasuke melangkah keluar dari rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang tersebut, sepintas menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Hinata yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya. Dengan wajah yang dihiasi dengan senyuman, Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Menginjak pedal gas dan melesat pergi dari rumah Hinata. Sasuke tidak menyangka jika dia akan menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis lugu, padalah dia sendiri adalah seseorang yang berengsek. Dan Hinata sendiri tidak pernah berpikir jika dia akan menjadi seorang kekasih dari _driver_ handal dan kaya raya seperti Sasuke.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

"Kau pergi darimana Teme? Pain baru saja pergi" teriak Naruto dari bawah kolong mobil _Porsche 918 Spyder._

"Untuk apa dia kemari?" tanya Sasuke seraya melemparkan jaket biru yang dia kenakan dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Lusa, jam 10malam, sebesar U$95.000" Shikamaru menjelaskan kedatangan Pain. Pria pecinta tindik itu datang ke garasi _Devil Drift_ untuk menantang Sasuke di trek balap. Sasuke menganguk mengerti, dia pun akan menyanggupi tantangan dari Pain.

"Gadis yang tadi itu siapa? Apa dia kekasihmu?" Kiba bertanya dengan nada menggoda, matanya pun ikut berkedip-kedip.

"Wooo~ Aku tidak menyangka kau akan punya pacar Teme" Naruto ikut-ikutan menggoda Sasuke.

"Diamlah atau akan ku hajar kalian" Sasuke masih berusaha fokus menatap layar laptop nya.

"Sepertinya aku melihat banyak tanda merah dileher gadis itu" Sai yang baru datang entah darimana ikut bergabung untuk menggoda sepupunya. Sasuke menghela napas panjang, dia berusaha untuk tetap tidak peduli pada teman-teman nya yang terus menggodanya.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

"Apa?!" Sakura dan Ino berteriak secara bersamaan. Mereka sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan Hinata.

"K-kalian terlalu berisik" Hinata berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya setelah menceritakan bahwa dia dan Sasuke sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih baru.

""kau hebat Hinata! Padahal kalian baru saja kenal" puji Ino.

"Tidak sia-sia kami mengajakmu ke trek balap kemarin" lanjutnya.

"Padahal aku menyukai Sasuke-kun" Sakura tertunduk lemas. Gadis Haruno itu sedikit kecewa, hatinya sedikit mengalami keretakkan.

"M-maafkan aku S-Sakura-chan" Hinata mengenggam tangan Sakura.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan. Lagipula aku hanya sekedar mengagumi ketampanan Sasuke saja, tidak lebih~ Masih banyak pria lain yang menjadi kesukaan ku. Hahahaha" Sakura tertawa lepas, Hinata pun ikut senang melihat Sakura tertawa.

"Sekali lagi selamat ya atas hubungan kalian"

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Sasuke terus memasang wajah _badmood_ nya karena sang kekasih tak kunjung datang. Sesekali mata onyx nya memandang layar ponsel untuk mengejek jam, sudah 20menit juga tidak datang ketempatnya.

"Arghhhh! seharusnya aku menjemputnya tadi" Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya. Hinata melarang keras agar Sasuke tidak menjemputnya, ya seharusnya Uchiha tampan itu tidak mendengarkan perkataan kekasihnya. Tiba-tiba alat pendengaran Sasuke menangkap suatu pembicaraan dari bawah, dengan segera dia langsung berdiri dibalkon dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Wah kau ini manis sekali ya" Kiba menggandeng tangan Hinata untuk masuk kedalam.

"Kau lebih cocok jadi pacarku Hinata" Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran lebar khas nya, dia berjalan mundur dengan menghadap Hinata.

"Berhati-hatilah dengan Sasuke, dia adalah penjahat kelamin, tidak cocok dengan gadis baik sepertimu" tangan Sai merangkul pundak Hinata.

"Berengsekkkkk! Jangan sentuh Hinata-ku! Menjauhlahhh~! Sasuke berteriak kencang dan segera turun ke lantai bawah. Matanya serasa panas melihat kekasih nya dikerubuti teman-teman nya yang bodoh dan idiot.

'Berani-berani nya mereka merayu Hinata' Sasuke menaham geram marahnya.

"Sini" Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata agar menjauh dari teman-temannya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Sasuke" Kiba menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke, dan Sasuke membalasnya dengan menepuk kencang pundak Kiba. Sontak, Kiba langsung meringis bombay.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu Hinata, berhati-hatilah" Sai berbisik ditelinga Hinata.

"Terkutuklah kau Sai!" Sasuke berteriak dan hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Sai, pemuda bertangan seni itu langsung berlenggang pergi.

"Kau berisik Teme!" Naruto menutup kedua telinga.

"S-Sasuke-kun" Hinata terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Kenapa lama sekali datangnya? aku pikir kau tidak akan datang" Sasuke menggandeng tangan Hinata untuk duduk di kursi mini bar yang terletak disudut garasi.

"A-aku harus p-piket dulu, aku juga k-kurang hapal j-jalan kemari" Hinata memainkan dua jari telunjuk didepan dadanya. Sasuke tersenyum, dia merasa gemas melihat kepolosan Hinata.

"Nanti malam aku ada pertandingan, aku ingin kau menonton nya Hime" Sasuke mengusap pipi chubby Hinata.

"A-aku tidak a-akan bisa S-Sasuke-kun" Hinata mulai nampak bersedih.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka?"

"Niisan tidak akan memperbolehkanku" Hinata pun membalas usapan di pipi Sasuke.

"Aku akan membujuknya" Sasuke berpikir, dia harus bisa meluluhkan hati calon kakak ipar nya.

"A-aku tidak yakin Sasuke-kun" Hinata sangat tahu bagaimana sikap kakak nya. Neji tidak akan memperbolehkan dia pergi malam hari, kalaupun boleh itu hanya sekitar jam 7 sampai jam 10 malam.

"Tidak ada salahnya jika kita mencoba" Sasuke tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah mata kanan nya.

 _'Blush'_

Entah kenapa wajah Hinata selalu merona setiap melihat Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya, jantungnya juga jadi berdegup tidak karuan.

"Kenapa pipi tembem mu memerah?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"A-aku t-tidak-... Eh k-kau bilang pipiku tembem S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Iya, pipimu sangat tembem dan berwarna merah. _But i like it"_ dengan satu tarikan, Sasuke langsung meraih pinggang Hinata.

' _Cup'_

Bibir mereka bertabrakan satu sama lain. Sasuke pun juga langsung melumat bibir ranum Hinata, menghisap dan mengemut nya dengan lembut. Hinata sendiri tidak berontak, dia hanya terus diam dan membiarkan Sasuke yang melakukannya- karena Hinata masih belum paham caranya berciuman. Lidah Sasuke mulai menjilati bibir Hinata, dan dengan gerakan pelan memasuki rongga mulut sang kekasihnya. Rona merah semakin terlihat jelas dipipi Hinata ketika merasakan lidah Sasuke yang menari-nari didalam mulutnya. Saliva dari masing-masing mulut mulai mengalir keluar. Sasuke menarik lidahnya keluar, menyudahi ciumannya untuk memandang sejenak wajah Hinata.

"Duduk dipangkuanku" Sasuke menuntun Hinata agar duduk diatas paha nya, Hinata pun hanya menurut. Tangan Sasuke juga menari tubuh Hinata agar lebih merapat padanya, sontak dada Hinata yang menonjol pun tertekan oleh dada bidang Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun" Hinata sedikit merasa risih saat wajah Sasuke bersembunyi dileher putihnya, Hinata takut teman-teman Sasuke ada yang melihat mereka.

"A-aku takut ada yang m-melihat kita"

"Biarkan saja, aku tidak peduli" sesekali Sasuke menyesap dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Hinata yang membuatnya ketagihan, hidung mancung nya dia gesek-gesekkan pada kulit leher Hinata.

"S-Sasuke-kun" Hinata bergidik geli karena ulah Sasuke.

"Aku mengantuk Hime, dan aku mau tidur" mata Sasuke mulai terpejam, Sasuke benar-benar suka berada diposisi seperti ini. Hinata hanya diam, mata amethyst nya terus memperhatikan setip inci kulit wajah Sasuke.

'Dia benar-benar imut jika sedang tertidur' pikir Hinata, tangannya mengulur untuk mengusap pipi Sasuke, sesekali juga mencubit hidung mancung milik Sasuke.

"Aku tak pernah berpikir sedikitpun kalau Kami-Sama akan mengirimkan seorang pria seperti mu kedalam kehidupanku, Sasuke-kun" gumam Hinata.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

"Harus berani! Harus berani! Harus berani! Aku harus berani menghadapi hantu Sadako itu!" Sasuke terus menyemangati dirinya sendiri untuk menghadapi Neji- calon kakak ipar nya. Mobil _Lamborghini Huracan_ telah terparkir dengan rapi didepan rumah bergaya kental tradisional Jepang, pintu terbuka otomatis, emuda berjaket hitam dan bercelana pendek putih keluar dari mobil dengan gaya keren nya. Melangkah dengan pasti kedepan pintu berwarna coklat. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, lalu ditekan nya bel yang tertera disamping pintu.

' _Tetttt_ '

Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah sesosok pria yang menyerupai Hinata.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Neji ketus.

"Bertemu Hinata" sahut Sasuke dingin. Kedua mata kontras mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Hinata tidak ad-..."

"S-Sasuke-kun, kau sudah datang" tiba-tiba Hinata muncul dibelakang Neji.

Skakmat! Neji hanya menghela napas lalu berlenggang masuk meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Ci, dasar tidak punya sopan santun sekali kakak mu. Bukannya menyuruh calon adik ipar nya untuk masuk, tapi dia malah mengatakan kalau kau sedang tidak ada" Sasuke menekuk wajahnya, dia benar-benar sebal berhadapan dengan Neji.

"M-maafkan Niisan, dia memang seperti itu. Masuklah Sasuke-kun" Hinata mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk kedalam rumahnya. Mata Sasuke terus memperhatikan tata letak perabot rumah Hinata, semuanya begitu indah dipandang.

"K-kau mau minum apa S-Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata setelah Sasuke duduk manis disofa yang berada diruang tamu.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, aku kemari kan untuk mengajakmu keluar Hime" Sasuke memandang ke arah Hinata, Sasuke dapat melihat kegelisahan dimata gadisnya itu.

"A-aku akan m-memanggil niisan dulu" Hinata berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke terus memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, dia melihat bingkai foto yang terpajang dimeja kecil disampingnya. Diraih nya bingkai foto tersebut, tak lama kemudian senyuman tersungging dibibir Sasuke. Itu adalah foto Hinata bersama Neji dan Hanabi yang sedang berpose lucu didepan pohon momiji, Hinata yang kala itu sedang menggunakan gaun selutut berwarna coklat terlihat begitu sangat cantik.

"Ada apa kau ingin menemuiku?" suara Neji langsung membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, dia kembali meletakkan bingkai foto tersebut.

"Aku ingin meminta ijin padamu untuk mengajak Hinata keluar" kali ini nada Sasuke terdengar sedikit hangat, tentu saja Sasuke harus melembut agar mendapat ijin dari Neji.

"Mau kemana?" Neji tetap saja berbicara dengan ketus. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri merasa sangat takut, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dia takut jika Neji tidak mengijinkannya.

"Aku ingin mengajak nya makan malam" Sasuke berbohong. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan mengatakan bahwa dirinya meminta restu untuk mengajak Hinata menonton pertandingan balap liar nya.

"Baiklah, akan ku ijinkan sampai jam 10 malam" Neji melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya.

"Acara makan malam nya baru dimulai jam 10" ucap Sasuke, jantungnya benar-benar bergejolak.

"Apa?! Tentu saja tidak akan ku ijinkan" mata amethyst Neji seketika langsung melotot.

"Aku mohon padamu Neji-nii" kata Sasuke.

"K-kau memanggilku apa?" Neji langsung melongo mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau adalah calon kakak ipar ku. Ijinkanlah aku mengajak Hinata keluar, aku akan menjaganya, aku berjanji" tatapan Sasuke benar-benar memperlihatkan keseriusan.

"Tidak!" Neji membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Aku akan menjaga Hinata, aku menyayanginya. Tidakkah kau terlalu mengekangmu adikmu? dia kan sudah dewasa" Sasuke masih belum mau menyerah. Neji melirik ke arah Hinata yang terus menunduk, Neji mulai memikirkan perkataan Sasuke.

"Hahhhh~ berjanjilah kau akan menjaganya, dan aku tidak ingin jika Hinata pulang sampai jam 12 malam. Jika itu terjadi, kau akan merasakan akibatnya" Neji menepuk pundak Sasuke, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Kalau dia macam-macam, katakan padaku, dan aku akan membunuhnya" bisik Neji ditelinga Hinata, Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum- dia merasa senang karena telah di ijinkan. Neji segera pergi kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

"A-aku aakn g-ganti pakaian dulu S-Sasuke-kun" Hinata tersenyum senang, dan direspon anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Akhirnya di ijinkan juga, dia benar-benar mengerikan seperti Sadako" Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, kepalanya langsung penat setelah berhadapan dengan Neji.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **RnR**

 **Maaf harus TBC, belum dapat inspirasi soalnya^^**

 **Sumimasen**


	5. Chapter 5

Gomenasai Minna-san

Maaf baru update, soalnya minggu kemarin lagi UTS, jadi ga bisa ngetik dulu^^

* * *

 ** _MASASHI KISHIMOTO_**

* * *

 _"A-aku akan g-ganti pakaian dulu S-Sasuke-kun" Hinata tersenyum senang, dan direspon anggukan oleh Sasuke._  
 _"Akhirnya di ijinkan juga, dia benar-benar mengerikan seperti Sadako" Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, kepalanya langsung penat setelah berhadapan dengan Neji._

 _._

 _._

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Mobil _Lamborghini Huracan_ memasuki garasi _Devil Drift,_ terlihat Naruto dan kawan-kawan tengah sibuk mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan balapan Sasuke yang akan diselenggarakan sekitar 1 jam lagi. Hinata mungkin agak tampak bingung dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, tapi dia juga sedikti khawatir dengan balapan yang akan Sasuke lakukan.

"Kali ini Pain meminta kita untuk melakukan ' _touge'_ Teme!" seru Naruto, wajahnya agak sedikit cemong karena terkena oli.

"' _Touge'_? Hm menarik, tapi aku tidak akan melakukan itu jika uang taruhannya tidak setimpal dengan apa yang aku lakukan" Sasuke meneguk minuman kaleng yang baru saja dia rebut dari tangan Sai, Hinata sendiri hanya diam menyimak pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau tenang saja, dia menambahkan uang cukup banyak" Shikamaru memberikan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan nominal taruhan yang telah disepakati kepada Sasuke. Mata kelam Sasuke cukup lama memperhatikan kertas tersebut, dia memikirkan apakah harga tersebut seimbang dengan balapan yang akan dilaksanakan.

"Baik, aku setuju. Bersiap-siaplah, kita akan segera berangkat" Sasuke melemparkan kertas kecil itu ke udara lalu mendarat dengan tenang dilantai, Hinata yang penasaran dengan nominal taruhan pun langsung memungutnya.

"Apa?! U$120.000?! A-apa tidak salah? I-ini uang semua? K-kenapa bisa sebanyak ini?" Hinata benar-benar merasa terkena serangan jantung mendadak setelah melihat nominal uang yang tertera dikertas itu.

"Sssstttt, diamlah Hime, kau ini berisik sekali" Sasuke mengusap pelan kepala Hinata lalu berlenggang pergi ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya. Hinata pun menatap ke arah pemuda berambut kuning jabrik untuk meminta jawaban yang dia ingin mengerti.

"Mau tahu kenapa bisa sebanyak itu Hinata?" Naruto berjalan menghampiri Hinata, dan Hinata langsung mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Karena ini adalah ' _touge'_ " Naruto memasang wajah serius nya.

"A-apa? 'Menyalip'? Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Ya, ' _touge'._ Kali ini Sasuke tidak akan bertanding di jalan raya besar, melainkan di pegunungan" bisik Sai yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Hinata.

"A-apa?" Hinata menoleh ke arah pria berkulit putih pucat tersebut, jantungnya mulai berdegup cepat.

"Kau tahu kan Hinata seperti apa jalanan di pegunungan, akan ada banyak tikungan-tikungan tajam disana. Bukan hanya membutuhkan mobil yang siap 'tempur', melainkan juga nyali dari sang pengemudi. Dan jika Sasuke sedang tidak beruntung, maka dia akan jatuh dari jurang dan mati" Kiba menjelaskan dengan aura menyeramkan menguar dari tubuhnya, sontak kaki kecil Hinata mulai gemataran. Pikiran negatif mulai memenuhi setiap sudut otak nya, Hinata mulai takut jika Sasuke nanti nya akan ...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" Hinata berteriak kencang saat membayangkan Sasuke akan mati.

"K-kenapa berteriak Hinata?" Naruto menutup kedua telinganya.

"Ah~ suara nya cempreng sekali" Shikamaru mengorek-ngorek lubang telinga kiri nya yang terasa sakit akibat teriakan Hinata. Sasuke sendiri yang mendengar teriakan gadis nya langsung dengan sigap berlari ke lantai bawah.

"Ada apa hah? Kenapa berteriak Hinata? Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu hah?" Sasuke membingkai wajah Hinata dengan telapak tangan besar nya, Hinata hanya diam, mata mereka saling bertemu. Sasuke yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya langsung mulai memukuli teman nya satu per satu.

 _'Bugh! Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!'_

"Aww! Apa kau gila Sasuke? kenapa memukulku?" -Kiba.

"T-tunggu dulu T-Teme aku-... Aww! sakit Teme!" -Naruto.

"Sasuke aku tidak terlibat, jangan memukul ku" -Shikamaru.

"H-hentikan Sasuke, sakit tahu!" -Sai.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai dan Kiba; ke empat nya meringis akibat menerima pukulan keras tepat di belakang kepala mereka dari Sasuke.

"Berengsekkk! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Hinata?! Kenapa dia jadi gemetaran begini?" Sasuke segera merengkuh tubuh Hinata yang gemetar dengan hebat.

"Hime, bicaralah padaku" lanjut Sasuke, tangannya membelai rambut panjang Hinata.

"Dia hanya sedikit terkejut setelah mereka memberitahukan seperti apa balapan mu nanti" Shikamaru memandang ke arah Naruto, Kiba dan Sai.

"Ck, dasar bodoh!" Sasuke memberikan _deathglare_ pada tiga teman nya itu.

"S-Sasuke-kun, a-aku rasa k-kau tidak perlu b-balapan" Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Hime, aku akan baik-baik saja, itu hanya balapn kecil" ucap Sasuke dengan nada lembut, dia tidak ingin Hinata cemas padanya.

"T-tapi-..."

"Iya benar, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Dia adalah _Drift King_ , jadi tenanglah" Kiba menunjukkan cengiran lebar bibirnya, memperlihatkan kedua gigi taring putih nya yang panjang. Hinata sedikit berpikir, kemudian dia pun tersenyum.

"Em b-baiklah Sasuke-kun" Hinata meremas baju kaos yang dikenakan Sasuke, bibir merah Sasuke juga langsung mendarat dikening Hinata yang tertutupi poni biru.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!"

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Pertandingan kali ini akan dilaksanakan di Prefektur Gunma. Perjalanan yang membutuhkan waktu sekitar 1 jam 57 menit tersebut dapat ditempuh hanya sekitar 30 menit oleh Sasuke dan kawan-kawan. Mereka melaju dengan kecepatan penuh menuju sebuah gunung yang akan dijadikan lokasi trek balap. Hinata sendiri diperjalanan hanya terus diam, pikirannya masih terfokus pada Sasuke, dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Sasuke.

"Sudah sampai, ayo turun Hime"

Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan beriringan ke kerumunan yang sudah tiba lebih dulu.

"Akhirnya datang juga" Pain menyambut kedatangan _Devil Drift_ dengan seringai menakutkannya.

"Tentu saja kami tidak akan mengecewakanmu Pain" aura dingin sangat terasa dari dalam diri Sasuke.

"Siapa dia? Kekasihmu?" Pain memandang intensif pada Hinata, dia seakan memberi penilaian pada penampilan Hinata.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka jika lelaki pecandu seks seperti mu akan mempunyai seorang kekasih yang lugu nan polos seperti dia" Pain berbicara dengan nada mengejek, seringai iblis dibibir nya juga semakin terlihat jelas.

'Pecandu seks? apa maksud pria itu?' batin Hinata, dia langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih saja diam.

"Ck, banyak bicara sekali kau Pain! sudahlah ayo kita mulai saja pertandingannya" teriak Naruto.

"Bersabarlah sedikit, aku masih penasaran dengan kekasihmu ini Sasuke. Apakah dia sama seperti wanita-wanita yang telah kau telanjangi itu?" Pain berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata, sontak Hinata yang juga takut langsung bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Sasuke.

"Jaga bicaramu keparat! sudahlah, ayo kita mulai" tangan Sasuke mengepal keras, emosi nya mengepul mendengar semua ocehan dari mulut Pain.

"Baiklah" Pain memutar tubuhnya dan kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"S-Sasuke-kun" Hinata menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Hime, kau duduk disana bersama Shikamaru dan Kiba" Sasuke mengusap pipi chubby Hinata.

"Kau harus menang, aku mendukungmu" dengan sedikit berjinjit, Hinata mengecup lembut pipi kanan Sasuke.

"Ayo Hinata" Kiba menggandeng tangan Hinata. Sasuke masih menatap punggung Hinata yang mulai menjauh, pikiran Sasuke sedikit melayang setelah medengar ocehan Pain. Sasuke takut jika Hinata akan mengetahui bahwa dirinya sering menyewa perempuan bayaran untuk melayani nafsu bejat nya, ya walaupun itu adalah dulu saat dia belum bertemu dengan sang tambatan hati. Sasuke takut jika Hinata akan meninggalkannya karena tidak mau mempunyai seorang kekasih bajingan seperti dirinya.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Untuk balapan malam ini, Sasuke akan mengendarai _McLaren P1_ sedangkan Pain mengendarai _Bugattu Veyron Supersport._ Keduanya berwarna hitam, yang berbeda hanya mesin dan _drifter_ disetiap mobil. Suara derungan mesin mulai terdengar, seorang pria berambut kuninng dikuncir yang diketahui bernama Deidara berdiri didepan kedua _sepercar_ tersebut dengan memegang sebuah pistol SIG P250. Diarahkannya ke langit pistol tersebut.

"Bersiap, dan ..."

' _Dooorrrrr!'_

Suara tembakan yang terdengar nyaring sebagai pertanda pertandingan dimulai. Sasuke menginjak pedal gas dengan sigap, mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Tangan besar nya mengeratkan pegangan pada setir mobil setelah melihat tikungan tajam yang pertama. Dengan melakukan _steer hard_ sewaktu akan membelok untuk meluncur, Uchiha bungsu itu langsung melakukan banting-kemudi ke kanan sebelum mobil nya menerjang jurang. Sasuke masih dengan setia melakukan _countersteering_ untuk mempertahankan laju luncuran, jika tidak maka mobilnya akan oleng akibat tidak seimbang. Sasuke juag telah bersiap untuk tikungan selanjutnya, oto-otot nya semakin mengencang disertai kekuatan adrenalin yang semakin membuncah. Dia akan kembali bersiap untuk _drift,_ Sasuke memacu dengan kecepatan penuh bertujuan agar lintasan yang dilaluinya tanpa meluruskan mobil selama beberapa saat ketika bagian depan mengayun. Sasuke juga telah bersiap untuk menginjak pedal gas agar roda belakang tetap meluncur. Sasuke masih berusaha untuk mengontrol kombinasi antara gas dan setir, menjaga bagian belakang agar tetap meluncur dan terus men- _drift_ pada lintasan lurus. Dia terus melakukan itu berulang kali ketika akan menikung, begitu juga dengan Pain. Keduanya saling mengadu kecepatan, dan mempertahankan laju mobil dengan trik yang sudah di kuasai. Mesin _V8 3.8 twin-turbo_ yang dikendarai Sasuke mulai menyemburkan tenaga hingga mencapai 903 kekuatan kuda, dan _topspeed_ yang mulai mencapai 217 mph membuat Sasuke semakin optimis dan bersemangat bahwa dirinya yang akan menang.

Hinata dan yang lain nya menunggu di kaki gunung, wajah mereka nampak sangat tegang.

"A-apa Sasuke-kun akan menang?" Hinata meremas ujung jaket biru yang dia gunakan.

"kekasihmu itu akan menang Hinata, itu pasti!" Kiba merangkul pundak Hinata, pemuda penyayang anjing itu juga mengacungkan salah satu ibu jarinya.

"Itu Sasuke-kun!" senyum terlihat terbentuk dibibir Hinata ketika melihat mobil _McLaren P1_ melesat cepat ke arah garis _finish,_ lalu membelah tali panjang merah yang terpasang disana. Hinata berlari kecil ke arah mobil Sasuke, menunggu si empunya mobil membuka pintu.

"Lihat, aku adalah pemenangnya Hime" Sasuke mengecup sekilas bibir Hinata, diraihnya jemari Hinata, menggandeng dengan erat dan berjalan menghampiri mobil Pain. Pain bertepuk tangan setelah keluar dari mobil, tidak ada sedikitpun raut kecewa diwajahnya yang dipenuhi beberapa tindik.

"Hebat sekali, aku sudah tidak meragukan teknik mu dalam hal _drifting_ Sasuke, kau sangat hebat" Pain masih asyik dalam tepukan tangannya, Sasuke sendiri hanya memandang datar ke arah Pain.

"Cepatlah berikan uang nya, kami tidak punya banyak waktu disini" ucap Shikamaru.

"Bersabarlah Shikamaru~ Hidan! cepat bawa kemari kopernya!" seru Pain, tak lama kemudian temannya berambut abu-abu satang membawa sebuah koper berukuran sedang, diberikannya koper tersebut kepada Shikamaru. Dengan wajah malas, Shikamaru membuka koper tersebut untuk mengecek, lalu dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, senang rasanya bisa _battle_ denganmu Pain" kata Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Sama-sama, aku harap kita akan bisa bermain lagi Sasuke. Dan kau gadis manis, berhati-hatilah dengan kekasihmu ini" Pain tersenyum ke arah Hinata, lalu pergi berlalu.

"Tidak usah dengarkan kata-kata keparat itu, Hime" Sasuke merangkul pundak Hinata, mereka kembali berjalan beriringan ke arah _supercar_ nya.

"Huwaaaaa~ kapan kita akan _party_ Teme?" teriak Naruto, sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi _Devil Drift_ mengadakan pesta bersar-besaran jika menang dalam pertandingan.

"Besok _party_ dirumahku" ucap Kiba.

"Sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan para gadis" Sai menyeringai.

"Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke? butuh kupu-kupu malam untuk esok?" lanjut Sai dengan nada menggoda.

"Diam kau bodoh!" Sasuke memberikan _deathglare_ pada sepupu nya itu, lalu melirik ke arah Hinata yang terus diam.

'Aku akan merubah diriku demi dirimu Hinata' batin Sasuke, dia semakin menggenggam erat jemari Hinata.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana hari-harimu ketika disekolah?" Hinata terus bertanya selama dimobil menuju perjalanan pulang, gadis Hyuuga itu penasaran dengan kehidupan sekolah Sasuke.

"Aku sangat suka membolos saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, memukuli siswa lain adalah hobiku, dan aku begitu senang mengerjai para sensei. Bagaimana denganmu Hime?" Sasuke berusaha menahan tawa saat bercerita kenakalan dirinya saat disekolah.

"K-kenapa kau begitu nakal? Itu tidak baik Sasuke-kun!" Hinata memukuli lengan Sasuke berkali-kali, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke adalah siswa nakal disekolah kalangan para pejabat itu.

"Hime, hentikan, itu sakit" Sasuke mencubit pipi kiri Hinata.

"Jangan mencubitku Sasuke-kun" Hinata terus memukuli lengan Sasuke, dan Sasuke hanya terkekeh melihat kelakukan Hinata.

"Emh m-makanan kesukaan Sasuke-kun apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Segala apapun makanan yang banyak tomat nya" jawab Sasuke.

"K-kau menyukai tomat Sasuke-kun?" Hinata sedikit terkejut, dia tidak menyangka jika _drifting_ handal seperti Sasuke menyukai buah tomat.

"Apa? Kau mengejekku hah?" Sasuke yang mengerti maksud pertanyaan Hinata langsung mengacak-acak rambut biru gadisnya.

"Hahahahahaha" Hinata tertawa lepas, Hinata pikir Sasuke menyukai suatu makanan yang berbau ekstrim, tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau suka?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku suka es krim rasa vanilla" Hinata tersenyum, kedua pipi chubby nya terlihat naik ke atas.

Keduanya saling berbagi tawa didalam mobil mewah itu, bercanda satu sama lain, dan membicarakan banyak hal tentang kehidupan masing-masing.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti disamping pintu masuk gerbang rumah Hinata, mata onyx nya melirik pada jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya.

"Masih jam setengah 12 kurang, diamlah disini dulu Hime. Aku masih ingin bersamamu" Sasuke merubah posisi duduknya menjadi miring menghadap Hinata.

"B-bagaimana jika niisan tahu?" Hinata melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang menempel ditubuh mungilnya.

"Biarkan saja, Sadako itu munkin sudah tidur" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap wajah Hinata, perlahan wajah Uchiha tampan itu juga bergerak maju mendekat ke arah wajah manis Hinata. Hinata yang mengerti apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan mulai memejamkan matanya, menunggu sentuhan yang akan mendarat lembut dibibirnya.

' _Cup'_

Bibir Sasuke bersentuhandengan bibir Hinata, mengecup dengan penuh perasaan bibir sang kekasih. Hinata memberanikan diri untuk memeluk leher Sasuke, membawa pria dihadapannya ini untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Bibir mereka saling menekan satu sama lain, kedua hidung mancung yang saling bergesekkan, dan posisi kepala keduanya yang sedikit dimiringkan agar mendapat pasokan udara. Lidah Sasuke mulai menjulur untuk mengecap bibir Hinata, menjilat bibir mungil yang manis dan kenyal itu. Memasuki dengan perlahan mulut Hinata, dan mengajak lidah Hinata untuk ikut menari dengan lidahnya. Saliva mulai lumer dari celah mulut keduanya. Hinata juga jauh lebih berani kali ini, dia mulai menghisap lidah Sasuke, mengemut dengan lembut lidah sang kekasih yang terus bergerak didalam mulutnya. Keduanya hanyut dalam ciuman penuh perasaan itu, tidak ada nafsu melainkan kasih sayang satu sama lain.

Bibir Sasuke mulai berpindah mengecup pipi kanan Hinata, lalu bergerak turun menyusuri leher jenjang sang kekasih. Menghisap dan menjilat kulit putih tersebut dan langsung menyebabkan perubahan warna menjadi kemerah-merahan pada leher Hinata. Sasuke membuat banyak tanda kepemilikan dirinya atas Hinata disana, memberikan banyak _kissmark_ yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

"Nnggg Sasuke-kun" Hinata sedikit merasa geli atas tindakan Sasuke, tangannya meremas rambut raven Sasuke dengan lembut.

" _Mine, you are mine"_ ucap Sasuke setengah berbisik ditelinga Hinata, bibirnya kembali mengulum bibir Hinata. Keduanya kembali berpagutan satu sama lain. Hinata menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke, paru-paru nya membutuhkan pasokan oksigen dan mengharuskan dia mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Kau sudah ada kemajuan dalam hal seperti ini Hime" ucap Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

"T-tidak juga" pipi Hinata semakin memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke, jemari kecilnya menyentuh sudut bibir Sasuke untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa saliva yang menempel disana akibat kegiatan panas tadi.

"Besok aku akan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah, aku akan datang menjemput jam setengah 7" Sasuke turun dari mobil lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata.

"Tidak perlu Sasuke-kun" Hinata menuruni mobil.

"Tidak boleh menolak!" Sasuke menatap tajam dengan pandangan sinis.

"K-kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu" Hinata menepuk kencang pipi kanan Sasuke, dan Sasuke langsung tertawa kencang.

"Menyebalkan!" Hinata menggurutu kesal.

"Sebelum tidur, biasakan cuci kaki terlebih dahulu, lalu pakai selimut dan jangan lupa berdoa" Sasuke manarik tengkuk Hinata untuk membawa kedalam pelukannya, memeluk gadisnya dengan sangat erat.

"Kau juga Sasuke-kun" Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke, sepasang tangan kecilnya memeluk punggung Sasuke.

"Ayo kuantar sampai kedalam" Sasuke menggandeng tangan Hinata menuju pintu, mereka melangkah pelan. Langkah keduanya terhenti seketika ketika melihat sosok Neji yang berdiri dengan angkuh disertai kedua tangan yang dilipat didepan dada.

"Kalian pikir sekarang jam berapa hah?" Neji menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

'Sial! kenapa Sadako itu belum tidur?!' Sasuke meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"N-Niisan, k-kau menunggu kami?" Hinata ikut ketakutan melihat sang kakak yang menunggunya diambang pintu.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kan, antar Hinata pulang seb-..."

"Sebelum tepat jam 12 malam, dan sekarang baru jam 12 kurang 10 menit. Jadi aku mengantarkan Hinata tepat waktu" Sasuke memotong perkataan Neji, seringai juga sedikit terbentuk dari bibirnya.

"Cih, cepat masuk kedalam Hinata" Neji meraih tangan Hinata yang masih digenggam oleh Sasuke, Hinata hanya terus menuruti perintah kakaknya. Sebelum masuk kedalam, Hinata menyempatkan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku pamit dulu, kakak ipar" Sasuke memberi penekanan pada dua kata terakhir dari kalimat tersebut, yang langsung membuat Neji berteriak kesal karena dipanggil 'kakak ipar'.

'Ah Hinata~ sungguh menyenangkannya bertemu denganmu' _inner_ Sasuke chibi dalam diri Sasuke bergejolak riang karena bahagia mendapat kekasih seperti Hinata.

.

.

.

.

 **REVIEW**

 **RnR**

 **REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH PENYEMANGAT^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

* * *

 _"Baiklah, aku pamit dulu, kakak ipar" Sasuke memberi penekanan pada dua kata terakhir dari kalimat tersebut, yang langsung membuat Neji berteriak kesal karena dipanggil 'kakak ipar'._  
 _'Ah Hinata~ sungguh menyenangkannya bertemu denganmu' inner Sasuke chibi dalam diri Sasuke bergejolak riang karena bahagia mendapat kekasih seperti Hinata._

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Suasana diruang kelas XI-1 terlihat begitu rusuh; Naruto yang sedang teriak-teriak beradu argumentasi dengan Kiba tentang pertandingan _Moto GP_ nanti malam, Shikamaru yang sibuk memberikan selembaran kertas pengumuman liburan, Sai yang asyik mencoret-coret papan tulis dengan karya _doodle art_ keahlian nya, Kankuro yang heboh dengan boneka kayu besar yang baru saja dia beli dengan harga selangit, dan masih banyak lagi siswa yang melakukan aktifitas tidak berguna didalam kelas karena tidak ada nya guru yang mengajar didalam.

Lalu dimana Sasuke?

Jika sedang tidak ada guru yang mengajar dikelas, maka Sasuke langsung dengan sigap pergi ke atap sekolah untuk sekedar tidur siang. Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai suasana ruang kelas nya yang menggila jika tidak ada guru.

"Kira-kira, sedang apa ya Hinata?" Sasuke bergumam, mata nya masih terus memperhatikan layar ponsel miliknya yang menggunakan foto Hinata sebagai _wallpaper_.

"Tidak ada salahnya jika aku menelepon" ibu jari nya mulai menyentuh dan menekan layar ponsel, dia mencari kontak telepon nomor kekasihnya. Ditempelkannya ponsel tersebut ke telinga kanan setelah menyentuh tulisan ' _call'_ pada kontak bernamakan ' _My Hime',_ tak lama kemudian terdengar suara nada sambung.

 _"Moshi-moshi"_ terdengar alunan suara lembut sang kekasih dari ponsel Sasuke.

"Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat telepon nya hah?" Sasuke merubah posisi nya menjadi berbaring, dengan satu tangan kanan yang dilipat dibawah kepala untuk sebagai bantalan.

 _"Maaf, tadi masih ada sensei yang mengajar. Ada apa perlu meneleponku Sasuke-kun?"._

"Keh, memangnya kalau aku meneleponmu itu berarti ada sesuatu yang penting hah?" mata Sasuke menatap langit biru, terlintas wajah Hinata dibenaknya.

 _"B-bukan begitu, hanya saja kan sekarang masih jam pelajaran Sasuke-kun. Apa kau sendiri sedang tidak belajar?"._

"Aku membolos" sahut Sasuke datar.

 _"A-apa? Aku sudah bilang padamu Sasuke-kun, jangan nakal saat disekolah, kembalilah ke kelas!"._

"Dikelas sedang tidak ada guru yang mengajar Hime~ Lagipula aku merindukanmu" Sasuke sedikit tersenyum setelah mendengar suara Hinata yang memekik saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya sedang membolos.

 _"Kau ini~ Merindukanku? Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin"._

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, itu sebabnya aku meneleponmu! Tidak seperti dirimu, aku yakin kau tidak merindukanku kan?" Sasuke memicingkan matanya, dia membayangkan seperti apa wajah kekasih nya saat ini.

 _"Jenius sekali, aku memang tidak merindukanmu Uchiha-san"._

"Apa? Ck, beraninya kau mengatakan itu padaku Hime~" Sasuke berdecak kesal mendengar perkataan Hinata, tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara tawa Hinata.

 _"Hahahaha! Aku merindukanmu"._

"Ku jemput pulang sekolah nanti, dan kau nona Hyuuga jangan nakal disekolah" Sasuke memberi penakanan penuh pada kalimat tersebut. Dia hanya sekedar iseng-iseng saja mengatakan hal itu, karena Sasuke tahu Hinata tidak mungkin genit pada pria lain.

 _"Aku mengerti Sasuke-kun. Kututup teleponnya yah, sensei sudah masuk kedalam kelasku"._

"Baiklah, dah~"

Perbincangan singkat melalui telepon tersebut langsung membuat Sasuke senyum-senyum gaje. Jika ada oranglain yang melihat senyuman tidak jelas Sasuke, maka akan dipastikan orang tersebut langsung terbujur kaku seketika. Bagaimana tidak? Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenal berwajah datar dan hampir tidak pernah tersenyum, tiba-tiba saja setelah Hinata masuk dalam kehidupannya, Sasuke lebih sering tersenyum bahkan tertawa-tawa sendiri. Tapi tentu saja sebelum tersenyum bebas, Sasuke harus memastikan tempat yang dia diami tersebut tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya, dia harus tetap menjaga imej 'Pangeran Dingin' yang telah melekat didalam dirinya.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

"Hinata-chan! ayo kita pulang?" seru Sakura.

"S-Sakura-chan, aku tidak bisa pulang bersama kalian" Hinata memandang bergantian pada Ino dan Sakura.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Ino mengernyit, tidak biasanya Hinata menolak ajakan pulang bersama.

"A-ano, a-aku akan pulang b-bersama Sasuke-kun" semburat merah muncul dipipi Hinata, dia memainkan dua jari telunjuk didepan dadanya. Ino dan Sakura saling melempar pandangan, seringai muncul dikedua bibir gadis tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak katakan dari tadi saja Hinata?" Sakura menyenggol tubuh Hinata.

"Ternyata Sasuke baik juga ya ingin menjemput kekasihnya" Ino ikut-ikutan menyenggol Hinata hingga tubuh mungil nya oleng.

"K-kalian jangan seperti itu" Hibata menutup wajahnya yang semakin memerah dengan kedua telapak, dia semakin gugup.

"E-eh? Kalian dengar itu?" pendengaran Sakura menangkap suara jeritan para siswi dari bawah gedung.

"Sepertinya pangeran telah datang~" Ino memainkan kedua alisnya naik-turun. Ketiga gadis itu langsung menepi ke balkon untuk memastikan apakah kedatangan Sasuke yang menyebabakan siswi-siswi disekolah menjerit lebay. Dari bawah, terlihat Sasuke yang berdiri bersandar pada mobil _Tesla Roadster_ berwarna putih, kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana, dan tak lupa ekspresi datar yang menghiasi wajahnya- menghiraukan teriakan genit para siswi yang terus memperhatikanya.

"S-Sasuke-kun" gumam Hinata.

"A-aku rasa, a-aku harus segera turun menghampirinya" Hinata pergi berlari kecil meninggalkan Sakuran dan Ino yang masih terus memandangi Sasuke dari atas.

"Hahhhh~ beruntungnya Hinata-chan mendapatkan kekasih seperti Sasuke-kun" Sakura memasang wajah memelas nya.

"Ya, kau benar Sakura~" Ino ikut-ikutan memasang wajah memelasnya. Lutut keduanya terasa lemas ketika memikirkan kalau mereka berdua tidak kunjung mendapatkan kekasih seorang pria kaya raya dan tampan seperti Sasuke.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Dengan susah payah, Hinata menerobos sekumpulan siswi sekolahnya yang terus mengerubuti Sasuke.

"P-permisi, a-aku mau lewat" Hinata mengucapkan kalimat tersebut berulang kali ketika menerobos gadis-gadis tersebut. Tubuh Hinata yang terombang-ambing karena siswi-siswi tersebut tidak mau mengalah untuk melihat pangeran tampan seperti Sasuke.

"Minggir kau!" salah satu siswi mendorong Hinata hingga Hinata terjatuh tersungkur.

"Aww! Aww!" karena kedua tangannya menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh seutuhnya, itu membuat kedua telapak tangan Hinata terinjak-injak oleh para siswi tersebut.

"Aku bilang menyingkarlah kalian!" suara bentakkan Sasuke membuat gadis-gadis itu menjauh seketika, dan memberikan jalan lewat untuk menghampiri Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hime?" Sasuke menggendong tubuh Hinata ala _bridal style._

"S-Sasuke-kun, k-kau tidak perlu menggendongku seperti ini. Turunkan aku, a-aku baik-baik saja" Hinata benar-benar malu diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sasuke, semburat merah kembali memenuhi pipi putih Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke masih tetap menggendong Hinata, membawanya kedalam mobil dan mendudukannya perlahan. Mata onyx nya menatap tajam ke kumpulan siswi-siswi tadi, seolah seperti mengisyaratkan _'Jangan sentuh Hinata, jika kalian melakukannya, akan ku bunuh satu per satu',_ para siswi yang ditatap seperti itu langsung menunduk dan pergi berhamburan- mereka bubar.

"Seharusnya kau tidak masuk kedalam ke dalam kumpulan siswi liar tadi, kau hanya perlu meneleponku, dan aku yang akan menghampirimu" Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil, dia langsung meraih tangan Hinata yang kotor akibat diinjak tadi, Sasuke juga mengusap pelan punggung jemari Hinata.

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi Sasuke-kun" Hinata semakin merona, didalam hatinya dia sangat senang karena Sasuke begitu perhatian pada dirinya.

"Kita akan pergi kerumahku" Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobil listriknya yang mampu menyemburkan kekuatan 300 _horse power._

"Kerumahmu?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Ya, kerumahku. Pakai sabuk pengamanmu Hime, kita akan melesat cepat seperti _lightning"_ Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah mata kanannya disertai seringai iblis yang langsung membuat Hinata menelan ludah dengan susah.

"J-jangan ngebut Sasuke-kun" Hinata memasang sabuk pengaman dengan cepat, dia juga langsung memeluk erat tas ransel miliknya didepan dada.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Hime~"

Suara mesin halus mulai terdengar, diinjaknya dengan cepat pedal gas yang membuat mobil yang mampu berakselerasi dari 0 hingga 60 mph dalam 3,7 detik itu langsung melesat dengan cepat meninggalkan gedung _Konoha High School._

"S-Sasuke-kun, aku bilang j-jangan ngebut" satu tangan Hinata meremas lengan cardigan seragam Sasuke, Sasuke sendiri menghiraukan permintaan kekasihnya. Entah kenapa dia begitu menikmati jika Hinata sedang dalam ketakutan seperti ini.

"Tenang saja Hime~" satu tangan Sasuke mengulur dan merengkuh pundak Hinata, menariknya agar mendekat pada tubuh Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun, j-jangan memelukku! G-gunakan kedua t-tanganmu untuk menyetir" Hinata berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang melingkar dilehernya, dia benar-benar takut jika Sasuke hilang kendali akibat hanya menyetir dengan satu tangan. Sasuke masih tetap tidak mengubris, dia justru mulai menciumi pipi tembem Hinata seraya berusaha menahan tawa melihat Hinata yang panik setengah mati akibat keusilan nya.

"Sasuke-kun" Hinata memekik dan langsung mendorong wajah Sasuke agar berhenti menciumi pipinya.

"Pffttt~ Hahahahahaha!" Sasuke sudah tidak mampu menahan tawa nya lagi, suara kencaang bahakan tawa nya menggema memenuhi seisi mobil, Sasuke tertawa ngakak melihat Hinata yang _drop_ akibat kejahilan nya ini.

"K-kau menyebalkan!" Hinata menjambak dengan kencang rambut hitam Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri masih terus tertawa, menghiraukan rasa sakit pada kulit kepalanya akibat Hinata yang terus menjambaki nya.

"Hahahaha! Maaf, maafkan aku Hime~" Sasuke mengusap rambut Hinata, dia juga mulai menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, dia tidak mau menatap wajah Sasuke. Bibir mungilnya terus menggurutu kesal, Sasuke sendiri hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kekasih nya yang merajuk, itu juga membuat Sasuke jadi senyum-seyum gaje.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

 _Supercar_ yang dikendarai Sasuke bersama Hinata memasuki halaman depan mansion Uchiha. Mansion mewah yang terdiri dari 3 lantai tersebut berwarna putih keabu-abuan, dihalaman depan mansion juga terdapat air mancur dengan ukuran lumayan besar. Hinata benar-benar takjub melihat rumah Sasuke, atau bahkan tidak pantas disebut rumah- melainkan istana.

"I-ini rumahmu?" tanya Hinata ketika kaki kecilnya menuruni mobil.

"Hn" sahut Sasuke, dia langsung menggandeng tangan Hinata untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Kedua nya melangkah pelan memasuki rumah Sasuke, dan keduanya juga langsung disambut oleh beberapa _maid_ yang berdiri didepan pintu masuk.

"Selamat datang tuan muda" ucap para _maid_ secara serentak, sedangkan yang dipanggil 'Tuan muda' sendiri tidak menyahut. Masih dalam keadaan menggandeng Hinata, Sasuke mengajaknya ke lantai dua- menuju kamar Sasuke.

"K-kenapa sepi sekali rumahmu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata, mata bulan nya masik asyik mengagumi semua interior yang terpajang dan tersusun dengan apik disetiap sudut ruangan.

"Memang seperti inilah keadaan rumahku" jawab Sasuke.

"D-dimana _kaasan_ mu?" Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Kau akan bertemunya nanti" nada bicara Sasuke terdengar datar, begitupun dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

Dibukanya knop pintu, keduanya masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke yang ukuran nya sangat luas. Lagi-lagi Hinata harus berdecak kagum melihat semua kemewahan yang menerpa hidup kekasihnya. Semua perabotan yang terdapat didalamnya terkesan begitu mewah dan modern, dimulai dari ranjang ukuran _king size_ , lemari kaca yang berukuran panjang dan besar, televisi LCD 70'inch, dan masih banyak barang-barang mewah yang Sasuke punya dikamarnya.

"Kemarilah" panggil Sasuke pada Hinata yang masih terus melihat-lihat semua sudut ruangan kamarnya.

"K-kau benar-benar seorang p-pria yang amat kaya" Hinata berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah dalam posisi tidur tengkurap diranjang.

"Lalu?" Sasuke mendelik.

"A-aku merasa t-tidak pantas untukmu" Hinata duduk ditepi ranjang, kepalanya tertunduk lemas.

"Ck, jangan bicara seperti itu" Sasuke segera mengambil posisi memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"I-itu memang benar" ucap Hinata lirih.

"Lalu apa kau pikir diriku pantas untukmu?" Sasuke menciumi rambut Hinata yang mengeluarkan wangi yang begitu harum.

"..."

"Aku hanyalah seorang pria berengsek, liar, bajingan dan berandal. Yang jika kupikir-pikir, aku bahkan merasa tidak pantas bersanding denganmu. Kau adalah gadis baik hati, begitu lembut dan ..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, pikiran melayang karena memikirkan betapa berengsek dirinya dan merasa tidak begitu pantas menjadi pendamping Hinata.

"K-kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu Sasuke-kun" Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke agar memeluknya lebih erat lagi.

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya" Sasuke membenamkan wajah nya pada sisi leher kanan Hinata, mata kelam nya terpejam, dan pikirannya masih melayang jauh.

"Kau adalah pria yang baik hati" Hinata menciumi rambut hitam Sasuke, dia juga mulai membelai penuh perasaan rambut sang kekasih.

'Kau mengatakan itu karena kau belum mengetahui siapa diriku yang sebenarnya Hime' batin Sasuke. Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, Sasuke sangat ketakutan jika Hinata mengetahui sisi buruk yang ada pada dirinya. Sungguh, Sasuke baner-benar takut.

"Kau segalanya untukku" Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi kanan Hinata, mengecup dengan kecupan yang lama.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

"Selamat datang Nyonya" sambut para _maid_ kepada seorang wanita yang berumur 45tahun. Dia adalah Uchiha Mikoto, ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke. Mikoto berperawakan kulit putih dengan rambut biru tua panjang, walau umurnya sudah mencapai kepala empat tetapi dia tetap saja cantik.

"Aku melihat ada mobil Sasuke didepan, apa dia benar datang?" tanya Mikoto pada salah satu _maid._

"Benar Nyonya, tuan muda Sasuke datang kemari sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Dia datang bersama dengan seorang gadis" jelas seorang _maid_.

'Seorang gadis?' Mikoto berpikir. Sebelumnya Sasuke tidak pernah membawa seorang gadis pun untuk datang kerumahnya, Sasuke juga tidak pernah mau diajak berbicara jika itu menyangkut hal tentang hubungan asmara. Karena Mikoto tahu, anak bungsu nya itu tidak pernah menyukai seorang perempuan. Bukan karena Sasuke tidak normal, tapi Mikoto mengerti bahwa Sasuke menganggap setiap perempuan yang mendeketinya hanya menginginkan harta keluarga Uchiha- hanya sebatas materi.

Mikoto yang penasaran pun langsung segera menaiki anak tunggu ke lantai dua, dan kini dia telah berdiri didepan pintu besar berwarna putih- pintu kamar Sasuke. Digenggamnya knop pintu lalu digerakkannya perlahan, pintu terbuka, dengan langkah pelan Mikoto mengendap masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke.

"Eh?" Mikoto mengernyit ketika mendengar suara gelak tawa seorang laki-laki dan perempuan. Dengan bersembunyi dibalik sekat ruangan yang terdapat didalam kamar Sasuke, Mikoto mengintip untuk mengetahui dari mana asal suara tersebut.

'Sasuke? D-dia tertawa?' Mikoto tertegun dengan apa yang dia lihat. Mikoto jarang sekali bahkan hampir tidak pernah mendengar ataupun melihat Sasuke tertawa. Diranjang ukuran besar milik Sasuke, disana terbaring Sasuke dengan bantalan menggunakan paha seorang gadis manis bermata amethyst. Kedua nya saling tertawa, sesekali Mikoto melihat tangan Sasuke yang mengusap lembut pipi sang gadis. Baru pertama kalinya Mikoto melihat tawa Sasuke yang begitu lepas, jika dipikir-pikir Mikoto tidak pernah melihat anak bungsu nya itu tertawa sejak Sasuke berumur 13tahun. Sejak saat itu Sasuke hanya selalu menunjukkan ekspresi wajah dingin, muram, datar dan ah~ Sasuke benar-benar terlihat seperti tidak punya gairah untuk hidup. Tapi kini, bahkan Mikoto berpikir pemuda yang dia lihat itu bukan seperti Sasuke yang cuek, tidak peduli pada hal apapun, bersifat dingin- melainkan seperti seorang pemuda yang periang, mudah tersenyum dan ramah pada siapapun. Mikoto tersenyum senang. Sebagai seorang ibu, Mikoto merasa sangat bahagia saat melihat anak tercintanya sedang bahagia. Mikoto juga tidak perlu dengan sosok pendamping anaknya. Dulu Mikoto sempat berpikir jika Sasuke akan mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang nakal dan hidup dalam gemerlap lampu diskotik, Mikoto takut itu akan membuat anak nya semakin terpuruk jauh masuk kedalam buruknya kehidupan. Tapi nyata nya tidak, Mikoto benar-benar bersyukur jika Sasuke pintar dalam memilih seorang pendamping.

"Sasuke-kun" Mikoto berjalan mendekati ranjang.

" _K-kaasan?_ " Sasuke yang kaget melihat sang ibu datang langsung berdiri dengan cepat, diikuti Hinata yang juga langsung berdiri disamping Sasuke.

"Senang rasanya kau pulang kerumah" Mikoto tersenyum pada Sasuke, lalu tangannya mengulur untuk mengusap wajah tampan sang anak.

"Dan siapa dia?" Mikoto menatap pada sosok gadis bersurai panjang dengan warna rambut yang hampir sama dengan rambut miliknya.

"Dia Hyuuga Hinata, kekasihku" Sasuke memperkenalkan diri Hinata pada ibu nya.

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata, _baasan"_ Hinata membungkuk seraya memperkenalkan dirinya, dia sedikit merasa gugup.

"Kau sangat manis, juga cantik~ Tidak salah Sasuke memilihmu" Mikoto menyenggol tubuh kekar Sasuke, bermaksud untuk menggodanya.

"Ck!" Sasuke memutar bola matanya, dia benar-benar sudah paham dengan kelakuan ibu nya.

"Jadi tidak masalah bukan jika _kaasan_ mengajak Hinata sebentar untuk mengobrol?" ucap Mikoto.

"Hn" sahut Sasuke.

"Baiklah, ayo Hinata~ _Baasan_ ingin bertanya banyak hal padamu" Mikoto mempersilahkan Hinata untuk jalan duluan didepannya. Hinata melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke merespon dengan mengangguk pada Hinata. Setelah Mikoto dan Hinata pergi berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke, tanpa banyak pikir panjang Sasuke langsung ikut menyusul dari belakang secara diam-diam.

'Aku ingin tahu, apa yang akan _kaasan_ bicarakan dengan Hinata' pikirnya.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Dengan bersembunyi dibalik lemari yang terbuat dari pohon oak berkualitas tinggi, Sasuke menyimak dan mendengarkan baik-baik setiap perbincangan yang dilakukan oleh ibu dan kekasihnya. Inti dari perbincangan mereka jika Sasuke simpulkan hanya sebatas ibu nya yang ingin mengenal Hinata lebih dekat, seperti bertanya asal sekolah Hinata, tempat tinggal Hinata, keluarga Hinata, dan beberapa pertanyaan kecil yang tidak Sasuke permasalahkan. Kerena sudah hampir cukup lama Sasuke menguping, dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri kedua wanita perempuan tersebut.

" _Kaasan,_ ini sudah hampir sore, aku harus mengantarkan Hinata pulang" Sasuke duduk disamping Hinata.

"Sebentar lagi Sasuke-kun, _kaasan_ mu ini masih ingin berbincang dengan calon menantu" Mikoto merangkul pundak Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Mikoto.

"Kalian bisa mengobrol lagi lain waktu" Sasuke sebenarnya tidak masalah jika Hinata mau berlama-lama dirumahnya, tapi Sasuke juga tidak mau jika dia akan berurusan dengan Neji karena membawa Hinata pergi terlalu lama, apalagi Sasuke mengajak Hinata sejak pulang sekolah tadi.

"Huhhh~ baiklah. Hinata, sering-seringlah main kemari, jangan sungkan, anggap saja rumah sendiri" Mikoto tersenyum pada Hinata.

"B-baik _baasan"_ Hinata mengangguk senang. Bukan senang hanya karena dapat berkunjung kerumah Sasuke kapanpun, tapi juga senang karena ibu dari Sasuke telah menyetujui hubungan mereka.

"Aku pamit pulang dulu _baasan_ , t-terimakasih untuk semuanya" Hinata melakukan _ojigi_ , setelah itu pergi menyusul Sasuke yang sudah keluar rumah terlebih dulu.

"Dia benar-benar gadis baik hati" gumam Mikoto.

"Ahhh~ Aku sudah tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke lagi kalau begitu" lanjutnya dengan senyum sumringah.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

"Hinata! Apa hari ini kau akan pulang bersama Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"T-tidak, Sasuke-kun sedang pergi bersama kawan-kawan nya ke luar kota" sahut Hinata.

"Hah? Untuk apa? Apa mereka tidak sekolah?" kali ini Ino yang bertanya.

"Sepertinya mereka akan membeli mobil baru" Hinata terlihat sibuk menyentuh layar ponselnya, dia terus saja membalas pesan yang dikirimkan Sasuke atau jika tidak maka Sasuke akan ngambek karena pesannya tidak kunjung dibalas.

"Begitu ya~ Kalau begitu kita akan pulang bersama-sama" Sakura bersorak gembira.

"T-tidak bisa Sakura-chan" perkataan Hinata langsung membuat Sakura tertunduk lemas seketika.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"A-aku harus mampir ke toko kue untuk membeli pesanan kue _niisan"_ jelas Hinata.

"Jika itu berhubungan dengan Neji-nii, kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa"

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Hinata melangkah pelan keluar dari toko kue, ditangan kiri nya terdapat bungkusan kue _red velvet_ \- favoriit Neji. Sesekali Hinata bersanandung kecil, wajah manisnya yang terpapar sinar matahari tidak membuat dia lesuh. Langkahnya terhenti seketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut putih acak-acakan yang tersungkur disudut gang kecil.

"A-apa dia baik-baik saja?" Hinata berniat menghampiri pemuda tersebut, tapi dia juga takut pada orang asing. Hinata masih terus memperhatikan pemuda itu, setelah berpikir cukup lama, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya.

"K-kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata berjongkok didepan pemuda yang masih dalam keadaan tersungkur. Mata amethsyst nya membelalak ketika melihat banyak tetesan darah disekitar tubuh pemuda itu.

"K-kau terluka" Hinata segera meraih tubuh pemuda berkulit putih pucat tersebut.

"Ennngggg" pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan, dari sudut bibirnya terlihat sedikit sobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"A-aku akan menolongmu" dengan mengumpulkan banyak tenaga, Hinata berusaha membopong tubuh pemuda tersebut. Kebetulan sekali jarak rumah Hinata tidak terlalu jauh lagi.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Hening!

Tidak ada yang membuka suara, baik Hinata maupun Toneri. Setelah insiden pertolongan yang dilakukan Hinata padanya, Toneri masih tetap setia dengan diam nya, Hinata sendiri juga takut untuk mengajak orang asing tersebut berbicara.

"Aku, Otsutsuki Toneri" akhirnya Toneri memperkenalkan dirinya pada gadis yang telah menolongnya.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang lawan bicaranya. Mereka saling bertatapan, sampai pada akhirnya Hinata langsung memalingkan wajah karena mulai merasa wajahnya mulai memanas.

"Terimakasih telah menolongku" Toneri berbicara dengan nada datar.

"S-ama-sama" Hinata melirik sepintas pada Toneki, mata nya terus memperhatikan penampilan pemuda tersebut. Toneki berperawakan tubuh tinggi dengan kulit putih pucat tanpa cacat, rambut putih yang sedikit acak-acakkan dan bermata dingin-biru dengan pupil biru yang dikelilingi iris seperti bentuk bunga.

'Matanya sangat indah' baru pertama kalinya Hinata melihat bentuk mata yang seperti itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang, dan terimakasih untuk bantuan yang tadi" Toneri berusaha bangkit walau kakinya masih terasa sakit. Dia baru saja terlibat perkelahian kecil dengan beberapa orang yang telah mengganggunya.

"S-sebaiknya kau disini dulu saja" Hinata merasa tidak tega.

"Aku sudah jauh lebih baik, Hinata" Toneri tersenyum lembut pada Hinata, dan itu langsung membuat pipi Hinata merona.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai depan" Hinata membalas senyuman Toneri.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, aku harap kita dapat bertemu lagi Hinata" ucap Toneri, dia kemudian melangkah pergi dari rumah Hinata.

"Pemuda yang malang" gumam Hinata.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH PENYEMANGAT UP KILAT AUTHOR^^**

.

.

Rival Sasuke sudah muncul, dan dia adalah Otsutsuki Toneri.  
Kalian tahu siapa dia bukan?  
Toneri adalah musuh utama Naruto dalam film Naruto The Last  
Auhtor menggunakan karakter Toneri sebagai rival Sasuke karena menurut author Toneri juga tampan dan keren, tidak jauh beda seperti Sasuke.  
Toneri juga punya sifat yang pencemburu terhadap Hinata di film tersebut, jadi itulah alasan author memilihnya. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

_Author adalah wanita-" bukan pria, jadi jangan panggil 'mas' yaa :D  
Toneri disini masih jarang muncul karena baru kenal dengan Hinata  
Jangan lupa review terus yaaaa~ ^^_

* * *

 ** _MASASHI KISHIMOTO_**

* * *

 _"Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai depan" Hinata membalas senyuman Toneri._  
 _"Sampai jumpa lagi, aku harap kita dapat bertemu lagi Hinata" ucap Toneri, dia kemudian melangkah pergi dari rumah Hinata._  
 _"Pemuda yang malang" gumam Hinata._

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

"Dia adalah siswa baru disekolah kita. Kalau tidak salah, dia berada dikelas XI-2" Naruto menjelaskan kepada Sai tentang seorang pemuda yang baru saja pindah kesekolahnya.

"Dia terlihat lumayan" komentar Shikamaru.

"Menurutku dia cukup tampan" komentar yang terlontar dari mulut Sai langsung membuat teman-temannya langsung menatap tajam ke arahnya, tapi Sai tidak peduli, dia tetap memandang ke arah siswa baru yang sudah dikerubuti beberapa siswi karena ketampanannya.

"Aku jauh lebih tampan daripada dirinya" ucap Kiba dengan bangga.

"Keh! Jika tampan sepeti dirimu, lantas yang jelek seperti apa hah?" ledek Naruto, yang langsung mendapat pukulan keras dari Kiba. Ke empatnya tengah asyik membicarakan sosok anak baru yang tengah duduk anteng dikantin- yang tak lain adalah Otsutsuki Toneri.

Toneri duduk sendrian dimeja pojok kantin, wajah putih mulusnya datar tanpa ekspresi, kedua tangannya asyik memainkan PSP hitam, sesekali Toneri menyeruput minuman yang baru saja dia pesan. Beberapa siswi yang berada disekitar meja Toneri terus memperhatikannya, sesekali para sisiw genit itu menyapa Toneri menggunakan suffix 'Kun'.

"Entah kenapa semua siswi disekolah ini begitu menyukai seorang pria yang bertampang datar, dingin dan menyeramkan seperti Sasuke dan dia" gerutu Naruto.

"Kau benar juga Naruto! Kita yang ramah tamah dan periang seakan tidak berarti disini, mereka jauh lebih menyukai pria yang berhati beku seperti Sasuke dan pria itu" Kiba iku menggerutu kesal.

"Itu adalah takdir kalian" ejek Sasuke yang langsung duduk bergabung dengan kawan-kawannya.

"Cih!" kiba dan Naruto mendelik tajam pada Sasuke.

"Kau tertarik berkawan dengannya Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Entahlah, kita lihat saja nanti" jawab Sasuke, mata onyx nya terus memandang pada Toneri yang masih sibuk bermain PSP.

"Apa?! Aku tidak setuju jika pria es itu bergabung dengan _Devil Drift_ " Naruto menyatakan pendapat keberatan atas hal tersebut.

"Aku pun juga tidak setuju!" Kiba ikut sependapat dengan Naruto.

"Ck, kalian ini" Shikamaru memandang malas ke arah dua temannya yang idiot.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

"Kau membeli sebuah _supercar_ baru lagi Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata, keduanya berjalan bergandengan memasuki garasi _Devil Drift._

"Ya begitulah Hime" sahut Sasuke, dia langsung mengajak Hinata kedalam kamarnya.

"Aku lapar~" Sasuke merengek manja pada Hinata, dia juga langsung bergelayut pada tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

"K-kenapa tidak mengatakannya saat kita masih dalam perjalanan? Dengan begitu kita dapat membeli makanan" Hinata memainkan rambut raven Sasuke.

"Saat itu aku masih belum lapar Hime" Sasuke terus saja merengek, tak lama setelah itu trerdengar bunyi perut Sasuke yang keroncongan.

"Itu suara yang sangat merdu" Hinata berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengejekku!" dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke langsung menerkam tubuh Hinata. Bibirnya mengunci bibir Hinata, mengulum dan menghisap dengan rakus. Hinata sendiri tidak berontak, dia bahkan terlihat masih berusaha menahan gelak tawanya disela-sela ciuman panas yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"Oi Teme!" panggil Naruto. Yang dipanggil tidak merespon, dia masih terus berpagutan bibir dengan Hinata.

"Teme! Hentikanlah adegan itu! Cepatlah kemari, ada yang mengajak kita balapan" Naruto menarik baju pada bagian punggung Sasuke, dengan terpaksa Sasuke harus menghentikan aksinya.

"Kau menganggu Dobe! Pergi sana! Aku akan segera kebawah" Sasuke menendang dengan kencang pantat Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu!" sambil terus mengusap pantatnya yang sakit, Naruto memasang wajah cemberut dan berlenggang keluar kamar Sasuke.

"Kita belum selesai Hime~ Kita akan melanjutkannya nanti" Sasuke mengeluarkan _smirk devil_ andalannya, sontak Hinata langsung bergidik ngeri. Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata sendirian dikamarnya dan segera menuju lantai bawah.

"Dia benar-benar menyebalkan" gumam Hinata, senyuman menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Kamarnya berantakan sekali, dasar pria" Hinata menuruni ranjang dan mulai memunguti barang-barang yang berserakan dilantai. Mulai dari bungkus sampah _snack_ , sisa buah tomat yang hampir membusuk, pakaian kotor Sasuke, dan bahkan Hinata menemukan beberapa majalah porno yang bergelatak begitu saja. Hinata juga menata ulang dengan rapi semua barang-barang kecil seperti jam beker, komik, DVD, miniatur _supercar_ , dan masih banyak lagi barang-barang milik Sasuke yang membutuhkan penataan ulang agar tidak berantakan.  
Saat Hinata membuka salah satu laci untuk meletakkan beberapa buku, dia tersentak kaget melihat suatu barang yang aneh dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak, cukup lama Hinata memperhatikan barang tersebut.

"I-ni adalah k-kon-.." betapa terkejutnya Hinata ketika menyadari bahwa semua benda plastik yang masih terbungkus itu semua adalah alat pengaman.

"K-kenapa Sasuke-kun menyimpan benda seperti ini? B-bahkan ini banyak sekali" gumam Hinata.

"Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke-kun menggunakannya? Atau teman-teman nya yang memakai ini?" pikiran Hinata berkecamuk.

"Sasuke-kun tidak mungkin menggunakan benda menjijikkan seperti ini, mungkin ini punya Naruto atau yang lain nya. Ya, ini bukan punya Sasuke-kun" Hinata mencoba berpikir positiv tentang diri Sasuke, dia harus percaya pada Sasuke. Sasuke bukan tipe pemuda yang suka meniduri banyak wanita- Hinata memantapkan pikiran seperti itu didalam hatinya.

 _'Pranggggg!'_

Suara benda berjatuhan dari lantai bawah membuat Hinata terloncat kaget. Dia segera pergi keluar kamar Sasuke dan melihat dari balkon apa yang sedang terjadi dibawah.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

"Keparat! Aku akan membunuhmu! Kemari berengsek!" suara Sasuke terdengar berat, napasnya tersengal-sengal, dari sudut bibirnya terlihat darah mengalir menetas mambasahi lantai.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu S-Sasuke-san" seorang pemuda yang terkapar dilantai mengalami keadaan yang jauh lebih buruk dari Sasuke. Luka lebam hampir memenuhi setiap kulit wajahnya, darah kental yang berasal dari dalam tubuh ikut mengalir keluar melalui mulut dalam jumlah cukup banyak, bahkan mata nya hampir tidak bisa terbuka.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, langsung bunuh saja dia" seru Kiba menyemangati Sasuke.

"J-jangan, a-ampuni aku" pemuda itu langsung merangkak bersujud menghampiri Sasuke.

"Mengampunimu? Apa kau tidak tahu, bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak punya belas kasihan" Sasuke memandang jijik ke arah pemuda tersebut.

"A-aku tidak a-akan melakukan hal c-curang seperti i-itu lagi" pemuda malang itu menyentuh ujung sepatu yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Enyahlah kau ke neraka!" Sasuke menendang dengan keras kepala pemuda tersebut hingga terbentur ke lantai.

"Cepatlah habisi dia Teme!" teriak Naruto, pemuda Uzumaki itu sudah gemas pada pria payah itu. Pemuda itu adalah Suigetsu Hozuki, dia merupakan salah satu anggota dari _Scorpion Drift_. Kedatangan dia ke garasi _Devil Drift_ untuk menawarkan pertandingan ditrek balap, tapi Sasuke menolaknya karena nominal taruhan yang dia dapatkan tidak srek dihati. Lantas Suigetsu langsung marah dan secara tidak sengaja dia mengatakan telah melakukan hal curang pada balapan bulan lalu yang dilakukan oleh Sai. Sontak, Sasuke dan lain nya yang mendengar langsung geram. Mereka langsung menghajar habis-habis Suigetsu sampai babak belur.

"Ku harap, saat kau mati nanti, pemimpin mu itu akan langsung sadar dan tidak akan melakukan hal kotor lagi" Sasuke menyeret tubuh Suigetsu yang sudah tak berdaya. Pukulan demi pukulan Sasuke berikan padanya.

"H-Hentikan! Sudah cukup Sasuke-kun!" Hinata menarik kekasihnya yang terus saja menghajar Suigetsu dengan penuh nafsu.

"Pergilah Hinata! Ini bukan urusanmu! Sai, bawa dia pergi" Sasuke tidak memperdulikan Hinata yang datang melerai, dia justru meminta Sai untuk membawa Hinata pergi menjauh darinya.

"Ayo ikut aku" Sai menarik pelan tangan Hinata.

"Lepaskan aku Sai! Sasuke-kun, k-kumohon hentikan! K-kau bisa membunuhnya" Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sai, tapi Sai malah semakin mendekap tubuh Hinata agar berhenti bergerak. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengubris teriakan Hinata, tangannya yang mengepal keras terus meninju wajah dan perut Suigetsu.

"S-Sasuke-kun! sudah cukup!" Hinata akhirnya menggigit kencang lengan Sai yang melingkar dilehernya, Sai yang terkejut langsung menarik tangannya.

"Sial! dia menggigitku" umpat Sai. Dengan cepat Hinata berlari ke arah tubuh Suigetsu, Hinata memposisikan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Suigetsu.

"Minggirlah!" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku bilang minggir!" bentakkan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat Hinata tersentak, airmata mulai menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"H-Hinata" perasaan bersalah menerpa diri Sasuke saat melihat Hinata menangis.

"T-terserah kau saja" Hinata bangkit dan langsung berlari keluar dari garasi, dia benar-benar terkejut dan sangat takut saat Sasuke membentaknya. Ini merupakan yang pertama kalinya bagi Hinata mendapatkan bentakkan keras dari Sasuke, Hinata juga tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan berubah menjadi brutal dan membabi buta memukuli seorang pria yang bahkan sudah tidak mampu bergerak lagi.

"Arghhhhhh!" Sasuke menjambak rambutnya, dia benar-benar menyesal telah membentak Hinata.

"Kalian urus bajingan ini, aku mau menyusul Hinata" sebelum pergi mengejar Hinata, Sasuke menyempatkan menendang kencang perut Suigetsu, menyebabkan darah kembali menyembur keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

" _Tadaima_ " Hinata berjalan lesuh memasuki rumahnya, matanya terlihat sembab akibat terlalu banyak menangis.

" _Okaeri_ " Hanabi menyambut sang kakak.

"O-oneechan, k-kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hanabi, dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan kakak nya.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Hinata tersenyum, tetapi hanya sebuah senyum palsu yang mampu membuat Hanabi percaya jika kakak perempuannya sedang dalam keadaan baik.

"Apa Sasuke-nii tidak mengantarkan pulang?" Hanabi sedikit heran, biasanya Sasuke akan selalu mengantarkan kakak nya itu setiao saat.

"D-dia sedang ada urusan penting. Aku lelah Hanabi, ingin istirahat" Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua.

"Tadi ada seorang pria yang mencari oneechan, dia tak kalah tampan dari Sasuke-nii" seru Hanabi, Hinata yang mendengar langsung berhenti melangkah menaiki tangga.

"S-siapa?" Hinata menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke belakang.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Toneki, atau terdengar seperti Toneli" Hanabi nampak berpikir keras mengingat nama pemuda tampan yang tadi datang mencari kakak perempuannya.

"T-Toneri?" Hinata mencoba meralat ucapan adiknya.

"Nah! Namanya adalah Toneri" sorak Hanabi.

"Ada perlu apa dia kemari?"

"Entahlah, dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Tapi dia memberikan ini, oneechan harus menghubunginya" Hanabi menaiki beberapa anak tangga, mendekati kakak nya yang berdiri ditengah-tengah tangga.

"Nomor telepon?" Hinata menerima secarik kertas kecil yang bertuliskan deretan angka. Hanabi tidak menyahut lagi, gadis berumur 14tahun itu langsung berlenggang pergi seraya bersenandung pelan.

Hinata kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya, dihempaskan tubuh mungilnya diranjang nya yang empuk, lalu memijit keningnya yang sedikit terasa pening.

"Hah~ Sasuke-kun" gumam Hinata.

Hinata kembali teringat dengan kertas nomor telepon Toneri tadi, Hinata berencana menghubunginya tapi Hinata kembali mengurungkan niat tersebut karena ponselnya sedang sengaja dia nonaktifkan, itu bermaksud agar Sasuke tidak menghubunginya. Hati Hinata masih sedikit _shock_ atas ulah Sasuke tadi, itu terlihat bukan seperti Sasuke yang Hinata kenal. Itu semua seolah adalah sisi buruk dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

"Ck, nomornya benar-benar tidak bisa dihubungi! Pasti Hinata sengaja tidak mau mengaktifkan ponselnya" Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya, dia benar-benar frustasi saat ini. Saat tadi dia akan mengejar Hinata, dirinya tak lagi menemukan sosok sang kekasih, jadi lebih baik Sasuke kembali ke garasi.

"Kau datangi saja rumahnya" usul Shikamaru, dia ikut stres melihat temannya yang sedang frustasi.

"Aku tidak berani mendatangi Hinata disaat dia sedang marah padaku. Hinata mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang seeprtinya dia adalah siluman dari hantu Sadako, dia sangat menyeramkan. Jika aku tetap nekat maka akan kupastikan bahwa Sadako sialan itu langsung membunuhmu" Sasuke membayangkan jiwa nya yang terancam jika tetap saja nekat menemui Hinata dirumahnya.

"Dasar! Cinta memang merepotkan" ucap Kiba.

"Kau mengatakan itu karena kau tidak merasakannya, bodoh!" Naruto mengejek Kiba.

"Bisakah kalian diam?! Hah?!" Sasuke membentak dua temannya yang bodoh itu, Naruto dan Kiba langsung ciut seketika.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

"Perlu ku antar tidak?" teriak Neji.

"Tidak perlu niisan" Hinata berlari kecil keluar rumah, dia bangun kesiangan, dan jika tidak buru-buru maka dia akan terlambat datang kesekolah. Ya seharusnya Hinata menerima ajakan Neji untuk mengantarkannya, tapi Hinata tidak pernah mau merepotkan oranglain- termasuk kakak kandungnya sendiri.

 _'Tinnnnnnnn! Tinnnnnnnnnn!'_

Suara klakson mobil _Noble M600_ yang langsung membuat langkah lari Hinata terhenti. _Supercar_ mewah telah terparkir rapi disamping gerbang rumahnya, tanpa harus menghampiri _supercar_ tersebut, Hinata sudah tahu siapa yang berada didalamnya.

"Hinata" Sasuke melangkah keluar dari mobil dan mendekati gadisnya.

"Kita akan berangkat bersama, bukan?" Sasuke telah berdiri tepat didepan Hinata.

"A-aku akan berangkat sendiri saja S-Sasuke-kun" Hinata berbicara dengan gemetar, hatinya masih sedikit dongkol dengan sikap Sasuke kemarin sore.

"A-aku harus pergi" saat Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dan akan mau berlari, dengan gerakan cekatan Sasuke langsung menarik lengannya, menarik tubuh gadis yang sangat dia cintai itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Hime" Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Hinata.

"Sungguh, maafkan aku~" ucapan lirih Sasuke seakan menyayat hati Hinata yang mendengarnya.

"Jangan marah lagi padaku, aku sangat menyesal" Sasuke sedikit merundukkan kepalanya, menempelkan keningnya pada kening Hinata.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-kun, aku memaafkanmu, jangan seperti ini" Hinata menatap mata onyx Sasuke yang terlihat sendu.

"Aku menyayangimu" kedua tangan Hinata merambat memeluk punggung Sasuke.

"Dan aku sangat mencintaimu" Sasuke semakin mendekap dengan erat tubuh beraroma lavender itu.

Sekitar jarak 10meter dari tempat Sasuke dan Hinata berada, terdapat sepasang mata dingin yang terus memperhatikan keduanya.

"Jadi, dia adalah kekasih dari pria itu" gumam Toneri.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

 _"Apa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu pulang Hinata?"_ terdengar suara Sasuke yang berteriak kencang.

"A-aku ada tugas tambahan Sasuke-kun, j-jadi kau tidak perlu menjemputku" Hinata geleng-geleng kepala mengetahui reaksi Sasuke saat dia tidak bisa pulang bersama. Hinata mendapat banyak tugas dari beberapa _sensei_ , jadi Hinata akan mengerjakan tugas-tugas tersebut terlebih dahulu diperpustakaan sekolahnya, karena disana akan ada banyak buku yang akan banyak membantunya. Hinata memutuskan menelepon Sasuke sebelum dia datang menjemput ke sekolah, Hinata pikir Sasuke akan mengerti tapi nyatanya tidak.

 _"Aku akan tetap menjemputmu!"_

"Sasuke-kun, sungguh aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Tugasku banyak sekali dan aku harus menyelesaikan diperpustakaan" Hinata masih berusaha membujuk Sasuke agar tidak datang menjemputnya.

 _"Apa kau masih marah padaku tentang masalah kemarin hah? Hime~ aku kan sudah minta maaf padamu, kenapa kau masih tidak memaafkan ku juga?"_

"A-aku sudah memaafkanmu Sasuke-kun, aku sudah melupakan masalah kemarin. Aku benar-benar sedang banyak tugas hari ini, dan sebagian tidak dapat kumengerti dengan baik, itu sebabnya aku memutuskan untuk mengerjakannya diperpustakaan sekolahku, aku dapat menggunakan beberapa buku untuk membantuku" Hinata menyadari satu hal saat ini, betapa keras kepalanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

 _"Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa aku itu pintar hah? Kau meragukan kejeniusan ku Hime? Apa kau meremehkan calon suami mu ini? Aku bisa mengerjakan semua tugasmu itu Hime"_

"Aku tahu kau itu jenius Sasuke-kun, aku hanya ingin tidak merepotkanmu, aku ingin mengerjakannya sendiri" Hinata mengernyit mendengar perkataan 'Calon suami' yang diucapkan Sasuke.

 _"Ck, baiklah~ Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan terlalu kelelahan. Daisuki~"_

" _Daisuki_ Sasuke-kun" Hinata menutup telepon, ditariknya napas panjang-panjang. Dia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke begitu keras kepala, untung nya dia telah berhasil membujuk Sasuke agar tidak datang untuk menjemputnya.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

"Kau tidak menjemput Hinata. Teme?" seru Naruto, dia terlihat sangat lemas dan kelelahan usai menghajar salah satu adik kelas yang kurang ajar padanya.

"Tidak" sahut Sasuke datar.

"Kenapa?" kali ini Kiba yang bertanya.

"Bukan urusanmu" Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Kiba.

"Ya ya ya" Kiba memalingkan pandangannya dari tatapan mengerikan yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Hey lihat! itu kan si anak baru" Naruto menunjuk ke arah Toneri yang sepertinya sedang mengotak-atik sepeda motor miliknya.

"Wow, motornya sangat keren" puji Kiba.

" _MTT Turbine Superbike Y2K,_ terdaftar sebagai salah satu motor tercepat didunia. satu-satunya _superbike_ yang didukung oleh mesin pesawat terbang, _turboshaft._ " Shikamaru menjelaskan motor yang dimiliki oleh Toneri.

"Mampu memproduksi tenaga hingga 320 _horse power_ pada putaran mesin 52.000 _rpm_ " Sasuke ikut menambahkan profil tentang motor berwarna hitam tersebut.

"Sepertinya dia adalah seorang _biker"_ ucap Sai.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu"

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Toneri mengenakan helm hitam sebelum menaiki _superbike_ kesayangannya. Suara gerungan mesin motor yang begitu kencang dan nyaring membuat beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang berdecak kagum padanya. Sepulang sekolah Toneri selalu pergi ke sebuah danau yang berletak tidak jauh dari gedung _Suna High School._ Toneri sering menghabiskan waktu disana hanya untuk bersantai dan memenangkan pikiran. Dan jika petang mulai muncul, maka Toneri segera pulang ke apartemen yang berada ditengah kota Tokyo.

Toneri mulai menambah kecepatan motornya saat roda mulai bergesekkan dengan aspal jalan raya, akselarasi yang dia lakukan cukup membuat pegangan pada gas semakin mengencang kuat. Sepasang mata dingin nya menangkap tikungan pada jarak 15meter, dengan sedikit memiringkan motor dan menurunkan satu kaki, Toneri berhasil melakukan _cornering_ dengan baik. Tiba-tiba saja, Toneri melihat sosok yang diketahui adalah Hinata sedang berjalan dibahu jalan dengan membawa banyak tumpukkan buku didalam dekapannya. Dengan kembali melakukan akselerasi, Toneri menepikan motornya seraya terus dipacu. Dan ketika sudah tepat disamping Hinata, pemuda Otsutsuki tersebut langsung melakukan _stopie_ \- yakni memainkan rem depan secara mendadak hingga roda belakang terangkat.

"E-eh?" Hinata sangat terkejut ketika motor disampinya ini berhenti dengan cara mengerikan.

"Ini aku" Toneri melepaskan helm hitamnya, turun dari motor dan berdiri gagah tepat disamping Hinata.

"T-Toneri-san?"

"Sudah sore seperti ini, dan dirimu baru pulang sekolah?" Toneri bertanya heran.

"A-aku sudah pulang daritadi, h-hanya saja harus mengerjakan tugas tambahan disekolah" Hinata sedikit gugup berada didekat Toneri, karena bagaiamanpun juga Toneri adalah masih orang asing baginya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut padaku?" Toneri merundukkan kepalanya, wajah nya mendekat pada wajah Hinata.

"T-tidak" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memanas, dia juga sedikit melangkah mundur.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Bukankah kau sudah menerima nomor teleponku dari adikmu?" Toneri memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana, pupil indah nya masih memandang wajah Hinata.

"A-aku lupa" Hinata berbohong, tentu saja dia tidak lupa. Setelah dipikir-pikir, Hinata tidak mau menghubungi orang yang baru saja dia kenal.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" tanpa bertanya, Toneri menyematkan jemari panjangnya pada jemari kecil Hinata. Menggandeng gadis tersebut mendekat pada motornya yang terparkir rapi.

"A-aku mau pulang sendiri saja Toneri-san. L-lepaskan aku" Hinata berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Toneri.

"Kau sudah menolongku tempo hari, jadi biarkan aku juga menolongmu" Toneri semakin menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

"T-tapi aku t-ti-.."

"Cepat naik" Toneri mempersilahkan Hinata menaiki motornya terlebih dahulu, dia tidak mau Hinata akan kabur jika dia yang naik duluan.

"Toneri-san a-aku ingin p-pu-..."

"Naik, Hinata" Toneri memberikan penakanan pada kata 'naik' yang dia ucapkan. Apa boleh buat, dihirupkan oksigen dalam-dalam lalu Hinata segera menaiki motor mewah tersebut.

"I-ini sangat tinggi" Hinata sedikit mengalami kesulitan saat menaikinya. Dengan sigap, kedua tangan Toneri memegang pinggang ramping Hinata dan membantu gadis Hyuuga tersebut untuk duduk dimotornya.

"T-Toneri-san" darah kembali berdesir pada pipi tembem nya, rona merah kembali terlihat jelas disana.

"Mudah bukan?" Toneri tersenyum simpul. Mata nya melirik sekilas pada paha putih mulus Hinata yang terpampang jelas, jantungnya berdegup cepat melihat pemandangan indah seperti itu, sontak Toneri langsung memalingkan pandangannya. Saat itu Hinata masih mengenakan seragam putih dan rok mini sekolah, tentu saja dengan menaiki motor dan duduk dengan posisi menunggangi, hal tersebut menyebabkan rok nya tersingkap ke atas.

Toneri kemudian ikut menaiki motornya, kembali memasang helm dan menyalakan mesin motor. Kedua tangannya berpegang erat pada setir motor, seringai nakal terbentuk dibibir pemuda tampan itu.

"Berpeganganlah" ucap Toneri, dia benar-benar menyeringai lebar dibalik kaca helm hitamnya.

"A-apa?" Hinata melongo mendengar ucapan Toneri. Tetapi Toneri tidak merespon, dia mulai meng-gas motornya dan seketika melesat dengan cepat. Hinata yang belum siap membuat tubuhnya hampir jatuh kebelakang, karena gerakan mendadak tersebut juga langsung membuat kedua tangannya melingkar pada pinggang Toneri.

"J-jangan ngebut T-Toneri-san" Hinata mengecangkan pelukannya pada pinggang Toneri, Hinata takut dia akan jatuh terbentur aspal jika tidak berpegangan dengan kuat. Toneri sendiri menghiraukan permintaan Hinata, dia tetap mengendarai _superbike_ nya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sebenarnya Toneri juga menikmati sensasi dada besar Hinata yang menempel pada punggungnya, benda kenyal nan besar itu benar-benar terasa empuk kala tertekan lembut pada punggungnya. Pikiran Toneri sedikit melayang membayangkan tubuh Hinata.

'Padahal tubuhnya mungil, tapi entah kenapa dada nya begitu besar' pikir Toneri, segala macam pikiran mesum dan kotor menyerbu otaknya karena Hinata.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Saat sudah hampir berada dekat dengan rumah Hinata, Toneri mengakselerasi motornya dan men- _stopie_ dengan tiba-tiba. Lagi-lagi dada besar Hinata menekan lembut punggung Toneri, sungguh~ hal ini membuat pemuda dingin itu jadi tidak karuan.

"T-Terimakasih untuk tumpangannya" Hinata menuruni motor besar Toneri.

"Tidak masalah. Bagaimana jika besok aku akan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah?" tawar Toneri. Mata nya melihat sepintas pada dada Hinata, memperhatikan baik-baik bentuk kedua benda yang masih tertutupi seragam sekolah.

"T-tidak perlu Toneri-san" Hinata menolak dengan cepat.

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku tidak ingin merepotkan oranglain" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, dia sedikit gugup jika memandangi wajah Toneri.

"Aku ingin kau menghubungiku nanti malam, kau masih menyimpan nomor teleponku bukan?" Toneri mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh helaian indigo yang menutupi wajah manis Hinata.

"Iya Toneri-san" Hinata berusaha meneguk ludahnya ketika merasakan tangan Toneri yang memainkan rambut panjangnya,

"Toneri-kun" Toneri merasa sangat tidak suka dipanggil Hinata dengan menggunakan suffix 'kun'.

"Y-ya T-Toneri-kun"

'Dia adalah orang asing bagiku, kenapa aku harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu' batin Hinata.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Hinata" Toneri mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata, sontak Hinata sedikit memundurkan wajahnya agar menjauh dari wajah Toneri.

"T-Toneri-kun" Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan napas Toneri diwajahnya.

"Aku harap, bahkan sangat berharap agar kita dapat bertemu lagi" bisik Toneri pada telinga kiri Hinata.

"I-iya" Hinata sudah dapat merasakan bahwa wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting yang baru saja direbus.

" _Bye"_ Toneri memacu gas dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih diam mematung.

" _Kami-sama,_ jangan pertemukan aku lagi dengan dirinya" gumam Hinata.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

"Oneechan, ada Sasuke-nii" teriak Hanabi dari balik pintu.

"B-benarkah?" Hinata senang bukan main mendengar Sasuke berkunjung kerumahnya, dia segera merapikan buku-buku pelajaran. Sebelum pergi keluar kamar, Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk bercermin- hanya untuk memastikan apakah dirinya terlihat rapi. Hinata berlari kecil menuruni 25 anak tangga dirumahnya, dia langsung berlari menuju ruang tamu.

"Sasuke-kun" Hinata melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk bersama Hanabi. Sasuke benar-benar terlihat keren saat itu, dia mengenakan _t-shirts_ putih yang dilapisi jaket _jeans_ dipadu dengan _trousers_ hitam dan _desert boots._ Hinata sendiri hanya mengenakan kaos biru dan celana pendek hitam, ya sebenarnya tidak masalah karena ini sudah malam, dan juga Hinata kan tidak menggunakan pakaian tersebut untuk keluar rumah.

"Kemarilah" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk kosong disampingnya.

"Aku senang kau datang kerumahku" Hinata duduk manis disamping Sasuke.

"Aku merindukanmu, itu sebab nya aku berkunjung kemari. Oh ya Hanabi, ini untukmu" Sasuke memberikan sebuah bungkusan ukuran lumayan besar pada Hanabi.

"Wahhh~ Apa ini Sasuke-nii? Terimakasih ya" Hanabi menerima bungkusan tersebut dengan senyum sumringah, dia juga langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"K-kau tidak perlu memberikan sesuatu jika datang kemari" Hinata jadi merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa Hime" Sasuke mengecup lembut kening Hinata yang tertutupi poni.

"Aku mau ke kamar dulu ya, kalian bersenang-senanglah" Hanabi memeluk erat hadiah dari calon kakak i ipar, dia berjingkrak-jingkrak kecil karena senang.

"Apa Sadako sedang tidak ada?" Sasuke duduk merapat pada Hinata. Saat itu juga Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa Hinata sedang dalam keadaan sangat seksi, kaos biru ketat nya yang memperlihatkan ukuran dada Hinata yang sangat wow bagi Sasuke.

"N-niisan mungkin sedang dikamar" Hinata mulai menjauh dari Sasuke, Hinata mengerti akan sikap Sasuke- pasti saat ini Sasuke sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

"S-Sasuke-kun" Hinata terpojokan pada sisi ujung sofa, dia sudah tidak bisa bergerak mundur lagi. Sasuke menunjukkan _smirk devil_ nya, dia merasa beruntung melihat gadis nya yang tidak bisa berkutik.

"Kena kau!"

Dengan cepat, Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Hinata. Mengulum bibir sang kekasih dengan kuat, lidahnya juga tidak sabaran untuk segera memasuki mulut Hinata. Ciuman yang Sasuke berikan membuat Hinata tidak berdaya, dia begitu menikmati dan terbuai dengan segala apapun yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Tangan Sasuke juga mulai menggerayangi tubuh Hinata, masuk kedalam kaos biru yang Hinata kenakan lalu meremas dengan lembut payudara Hinata yang masih tertutupi bra. Sasuke mulai menciumi leher Hinata, menggigit-gigit kecil kulit putih yang mengeluarkan aroma harum tersebut. Hinata sendiri menggelinjang geli didalam pelukan Sasuke, kepalanya yang mendongak ke atas seakan memberi banyak ruang akses Sasuke untuk lebih mencumbunya. Gerakan tangan Sasuke yang berada didalam kaosnya juga semakin menggila, pemuda Uchiha tampan itu menaikkan bra sebelah kanan agar dapat merasakan betapa lembut dan halusnya kulit payudara Hinata, ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya ikut memilin puting Hinata yang mulai mengeras. Nafsu Sasuke sudah benar-benar berada diujung tanduk, tangannya tidak berhenti meremas dan memilin payudara kanan Hinata, sedangkan bibir dan lidahnya masih sibuk memberikan banyak _kissmark_ dileher Hinata.

"Niisan sedang dalam perjalanan kemari" Hanabi yang melewati ruang tamu dan melihat kakak nya sedang bercumbu langsung memperingati bahwa Neji sedang menuju ruang tamu. Dengan gerakan cepat, Hinata langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan Sasuke juga langsung duduk menjauh dari Hinata. Kedaunya masih bersyukur jika yang memergoki mereka adalah Hanabi, bukan Neji.

"Sedang apa kau disini hah?" benar saja yang dikatakan Hanabi, pemuda Hyuuga berumur 19tahun itu datang dan duduk diantara Sasuke dan Hinata- seakan menjadi penengah dan jarak diantara keduanya.

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung saja" Sasuke memutar bola matanya, dia juga langsung duduk menjauh dari Neji.

"Cih, merepotkan" gerutu Neji, dia memandang tidak suka pada Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri memandang balik pada Neji, kedua mata kontras mereka saling menatap tajam dan dingin.

"K-kalian ini seperti anak kecil" Hinata menyentuh wajah Neji dan memalingkannya dari Sasuke, bermaksud agar berhenti bertatapan seperti itu.

"Hn" Neji hanya bergumam. Seketika terbayang dipikirannya untuk mengerjai Sasuke.

"Hinata, aku sangat mengantuk sekali" Neji memeluk pinggang ramping sang adik, kepalanya juga bersandar pada dada besar Hinata.

"N-niisan, j-jika kau mengantuk, tidurlah dikamar" Hinata mengusap rambut coklat kakak nya yang terurai panjang.

"Tapi aku ingin tidur dengan posisi seperti ini" Neji semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, mata bulannya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang memelototi nya.

'Berengsekkkk! Berani-berani nya dia menaruh kepalanya pada dada istriku!' Sasuke mengumpat dan mengutuk Neji berkali-kali dalam hatinya, hatinya merasa panas melihat kelakuan Neji yang sepertinya disengaja.

"Kau bisa bersandar padaku, kakak ipar" tanpa mempedulikan kesopanan lagi, Sasuke menarik leher Neji dan meletakkan kepala Neji pada dada bidangnya.

"Sialan!" Neji langsung berontak ketika Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya pada dada bidangnya.

"Menjauhlah dari istriku!" Sasuke memberikan _deathglare_ pada Neji.

"Istri?" Hinata terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Sasuke, didalam hati nya dia juga mengamini ucapan tersebut.

"Keh, kau tidak akan menikahi Hinata jika aku tidak merestui" perkataan Neji terkesan seperti meledek.

"Benarkah? Aku yakin kau akan merestui kami" Sasuke menyeringai lebar, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil posisi duduk disamping Hinata.

"Percaya diri sekali kau!" Neji menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dada.

"Kau akan merestui kami, karena kami saling mencintai" Sasuke menyentuh dagu Hinata, lalu mengencup lembut bibir Hinata didepan mata sang kakak.

"Berengsek kau Uchiha! Berani-beraninya kau mencium Hinata!" Neji langsung menunjukkan tangannya yang mengepal keras dan siap untuk meninju Sasuke, tapi dengan jurus seribu langkah, Sasuke langsung berlari dan menghindar dari Neji. Sambil berlari setiap sudut rumah untuk menghindari kejaran Neji, Sasuke tidak henti-henti nya tertawa karena berhasil mengusili calon kakak ipar nya.

"Jangan lari kau!"

"Tangkap aku kalau bisa, kakak ipar~ Hahahahaha"

Hinata sendiri hanya memandang datar pada keduanya yang terus kejar-kejaran didalam rumah, tapi hatinya ikut senang melihat keduanya yang seperti itu. Mata amethyst nya terus mengikuti gerakan Sasuke yang berlari menghindari pukulan kakaknya, Hinata merasa senang melihat Sasuke yang tertawa, dan Hinata merasa sangat bahagia bisa berada disamping Sasuke.

'Aku sangat mencintainya, _Kami-sama._ Jangan pisahkan kami' Hinata berdoa dalam hati.

"Kalian berdua berhentilah berlari-lari seperti itu" percuma saja Hinata memerintahkan agar keduanya berhenti berlari, tetapi tetap saja tidak direspon oleh Sasuke maupun Neji.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **REVIEW ADALAH PENYEMANGATKU!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_MASASHI KISHIMOTO_**

* * *

 _"Jangan lari kau!"_  
 _"Tangkap aku kalau bisa, kakak ipar~ Hahahahaha"_  
 _Hinata sendiri hanya memandang datar pada keduanya yang terus kejar-kejaran didalam rumah, tapi hatinya ikut senang melihat keduanya yang seperti itu. Mata amethyst nya terus mengikuti gerakan Sasuke yang berlari menghindari pukulan kakaknya, Hinata merasa senang melihat Sasuke yang tertawa, dan Hinata merasa sangat bahagia bisa berada disamping Sasuke._  
 _'Aku sangat mencintainya, Kami-sama. Jangan pisahkan kami' Hinata berdoa dalam hati._  
 _"Kalian berdua berhentilah berlari-lari seperti itu" percuma saja Hinata memerintahkan agar keduanya berhenti berlari, tetapi tetap saja tidak direspon oleh Sasuke maupun Neji._

 _._

 _._

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

"Kau bilang padaku, beberapa hari yang lalu Sasuke pulang kerumah dan membawa seorang gadis" Fugaku membuka pembicaraan setelah makan malam nya habis. Dimeja makan yang berukuran panjang 3 meter, disana duduk Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Itachi. Ketiga selalu makan malam bersama- tanpa Uchiha Sasuke.

"Iya, dia dari kalangan Hyuuga. Namanya adalah Hyuuga Hinata, dia gadis yang cantik, manis dan juga baik hati" Mikoto tersenyum ketika mengingat bagaimana sikap dan sifat Hinata yang sangat dia sukai.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan mendahuluiku" ucap Itachi. Anak sulung sekaligus kakak laki-laki dari Sasuke itu terlihat terkejut mendengar sang adik yang sudah punya kekasih lebih dulu daripada dirinya.

"Apakah gadis itu membawa dampak baik bagi Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku, dia menatap serius ke arah sang istri.

"Tentu saja, bahkan aku melihat Sasuke-kun tertawa riang ketika bersama Hinata" Mikoto masih tidak percaya jika anak nya yang terkenal angkuh dapat tertawa lepas saat Hinata berada disampingnya.

"Sasuke? Tertawa?" Itachi melongo mendengar ucapan sang ibu. Sudah beberapa tahun lamanya Itachi tidak pernah melihat Sasuke tertawa, bahkan tersenyum pun Itachi tidak pernah melihat Sasuke melakukan hal itu.

"Ah pokoknya kalian berdua harus melihat bagaimana berbeda nya Sasuke ketika Hinata bersamanya, aku akan memperkenalkan kalian pada Hinata" Mikoto kembali tersenyum, lalu bangkit dari duduk dan mulai merapikan meja makan dibantu beberapa _maid._ Fugaku dan Itachi beradu pandang sesaat, lalu mereka pergi berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

"Teme, kau berencana mengundang Hinata saat acara fetival sekolah kita nanti?" tanya Naruto, keringat membasahi tubuhnya karena kelelahan membantu _sensei_ dan teman-teman nya untuk mempersiap ruang untuk festival sekolah yang akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi.

"Hn" sahut Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat datar padahal hati nya sedang bersorak ria karena membaca pesan masuk dari Hinata.

"Aku yakin, para _fans girl_ mu itu akan menangis bombay saat melihat kau mengandeng kekasihmu" Naruto menyenggol tubuh Sasuke berkali-kali, tapi justru hal tersebut membuatnya mendapatkan pukulan keras dibagian kepala oleh Sasuke.

"Sakit Teme!" Naruto berteriak kencang ditelinga kiri Sasuke lalu segera pergi berlari, jika tidak maka akan dipastikan Naruto kembali mendapat pukulan dari sahabat nya itu.

"Sasuke" seorang guru berambut perak dengan mulut tertutupi oleh masker berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ada apa _sensei_?" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri tepat disamping _sensei_ nya yang hobi membaca buku berjudul _'Icha-Icha Paradise'_.

"Dalam festival sekolah nanti, aku berharap kau punya sesuatu halo yang menarik yang akan kau tunjukkan untuk perwakilan kelas kita nanti" Kakashi menatap lekat-lekat mata hitam Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti. Kau tidak perlu khawatir _sensei ,_ biarkan aku yang mengurus semuanya" Sasuke berlenggang meninggalkan wali kelasnya yang masih memandang serius.

"Dasar Uchiha" Kakashi kembali melanjutkan membaca buku favoritnya.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Setiap hari Rabu; Hinata, Sakura dan Ino selalu pergi ke _Snow Cafe_ secara rutin. _Snow Cafe_ merupakan cafe bernuanasa putih salju dengan banyak miniatur boneka salju dari ukuran kecil sampai ukuran besar, _cafe_ tersebut menjadi tempat berkumpul favorit para remaja saat ini- termasuk bagi ketiga gadis itu. Ketiga nya akan banyak berbincang tentang segala hal; dimulai tentang masalah sekolah, membicarakan _sensei_ pria yang masih kuda dan menawan, membicarakan tentang _style_ gaya masa kini dan masih banyak yang jadi bahan perbincangan mereka.

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" Ino mulai mengganti topik pembicaraan, dia mulai bosan membahas tentang _sensei_ baru yang sangat galak.

"H-hubungan kami berjalan dengan baik" Hinata menunjukkan ekspresi kebahagiaan, bibirnya yang berwarna merah alami membentuk senyuman yang indah.

"Ku dengar, Sasuke mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang juga tak kalah tampan dari dirinya" Sakura berbicara sedikit berbisik, wajahnya terlihat sangat serius.

"B-benarkah? A-aku belum pernah bertemu dengan kakaknya" Hinata sedikit tersentak, Hinata sempat berpikir jika Sasuke adalah anak sematawayang.

"Namanya Uchiha Itachi, dia menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas Tokyo dan mengambil jurusan Bisnis dan Manajemen" Sakura memberikan ponsel nya yang ber- _case_ merah muda kepada Hinata, dia ingin menunjukkan foto wajah Itachi.

"Tampan bukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Kemarikan, aku juga ingin lihat!" Ino merebut ponsel milik Sakura dari tangan Hinata, untung nya Hinata sudah sempat foto tersebut.

"Terlihat mirip seperti Sasuke-kun, ya mungkin rambutnya saja yang berbeda" komentar Hinata, mata nya kembali melirik pada layar ponsel Sakura.

"Hinata"

Ketiganya dikejutnya dengan datangnya sesosok pemuda berambut putih tak tertata dengan mata biru-dingin, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Toneri.

"T-Toneri-kun?" Hinata benar-benar ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena harus kembali lagi bertemu dengan Toneri.

'Wahhh~ Tampan sekali!' Sakura berteriak kagum dalam hatinya kala melihat wajah pemuda tersebut.

"Bolehkah aku bergabung bersama kalian? Mungkin lebih ramai, akan lebih baik?" Toneri menunjukkan senyumannya pada ketiga gadis itu, yang langsung membuat mereka meleleh-kecuali Hinata tentunya.

"T-tidak bol-.."

"BOLEH!"

"BOLEH!"

Saat Hinata ingin mengatakan 'Tidak', justru kedua sahabatnya langsung memotong ucapan Hinata dengan mengatakan 'Boleh'. Mata amethyst Hinata membelalak tidak percaya mendengar kekompakan Sakura dan Ino, ya begitulah keduanya- begitu senang berada didekat pria-pria tampan.

"Silahkan duduk" Ino mempersilahkan agar Toneri duduk disalah satu kursi kosong yang berada dimejanya.

"Kalian adalah teman-temannya Hinata?" Toneri memandang silih berganti pada Sakura dan Ino.

"Haruno Sakura!" Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya dengan semangat, mata emerald nya tidak pernah lepas memandangi wajah Toneri yang tampak seperti porselen mahal.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino" Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lagi-lagi otak nya berpikir keras kenapa Hinata selalu berada didekat pria yang sangat tampan.

"Hinata tidak pernah cerita jika dia mempunyai teman wanita yang sangat cantik seperti kalian" Toneri menoleh ke arah Hinata yang terus menunduk.

"Hahahah, kau bisa saja" Sakura tertawa lebay dengan telapak tangan kanan yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Ino, sesekali dia menyendokkan _ice cream_ kedalam mulutnya.

"Otsutsuki Toneri" jawab Toneri, dia kembali menoleh pada Hinata yang terus menunduk.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?" tangan Toneri mengulur dan mengusap lembut pipi gembil Hinata, hal itu langsung membuat Hinata tersentak.

"A-aku baik-baik saja" Hinata menepis pelan telapak tangan besar Toneri. Sakuran dan Ino yang melihat adegan tersebut ikut tertegun, keduanya juga saling beradu pandang satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak sedang sakit bukan?" Toneri menempelkan salah satu punggung telapak tangannya pada kening Hinata, ingin memastikan apakah tubuh Hinata sedang dalam keadaan panas atau tidak.

"T-tidak" Hinata menjauhkan keningnya dan menggeleng dengan cepat. Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Toneri sendiri masih terus memperhatikannya.

"Em m-mungkin sebaiknya kita pulang saja, iya kan Sakura?" Ino merasakan ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada kedunya, itu membuat Ino merasa canggung.

"Hah? A-apa? Pulang?" Sakura sedikit merasa keberatan, dia masih ingin berada didekat Toneri.

"K-kenapa pulang Ino-chan?" Hinata langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, dia melihat Ino dan Sakura yang sudah dalam keadaan berdiri.

"A-aku dan Sakura ada urusan penting, kalian berdua disini saja. Maaf kami tidak bisa mengajakmu Hinata" Ino menarik paksa lengan Sakura agar cepat-cepat keluar dari _cafe._

"kau ini kenapa? Aku masih ingin bersama Toneri!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Ino.

"Dasar bodoh! Jika kita tetap disana, itu artinya kita hanya akan mengganggu mereka" Ino terus menyeret tubuh sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ck, menyebalkan! Lepaskan! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri" Sakura memasang wajah muram nya lalu berjalan didepan Ino dengan kepala mendongak- dia merajuk.

"Hahhhh~" Ino menghela napas panjang melihat kelakuan Sakura.

Sedangkan keadaan di _cafe ..._

"Hinata, sepertinya kau tidak suka berada didekatku" Toneri berpindah posisi, dia duduk tepat disamping Hinata.

"A-aku harus pulang, ini sudah hampir sore" Hinata bangkit dari duduk lalu meraih tas ransel miliknya, saat kaki akan melangkah tiba-tiba saja Toneri mencengkram lengan kanan Hinata.

"Kuantar" Toneri menatap lekat-lekat mata bulan Hinata.

"L-lepaskan, a-aku bisa pulang sendiri" Hinata meronta. Sungguh, Hinata benar-benar tidak suka berada didekat Toneri. Walau tempo hari Hinata sempat menolongnya, itu hanya karena sebuah kewajiban yang harus Hinata laksanakan dalam hal menolong sesama manusia. Setiap kali Hinata bertemu dengan Toneri, Hinata merasakan ada hal aneh pada pemuda bermata indah tersebut, itu sebabnya Hinata tidak ingin lagi berbicara ataupun hanya sekedar tatap pandang dengan Toneri.

"Cih" sedangkan Toneri sendiri merasa dongkol dengan sikap Hinata, Toneri merasa bahwa Hinata takut pada dirinya. Padahal Toneri tidak mempunyai niat buruk pada diri Hinata, dia justru ingin berteman baik dengan gadis Hyuuga itu- ingin mengenal lebih jauh diri Hinata.

"S-selamat tinggal" setelah akhirnya Toneri melepaskan cengkraman pada Hinata, Hinata segera bergegas pergi keluar meninggalkan _Snow Cafe._

Toneri hanya terus menatap punggung Hinata yang perlahan menghilang dari balik kaca besar _cafe_ tersebut, tangannya sedikit mengepal keras, dan dada nya sedikit terasa sesak.

"Aku tahu kau menghindariku, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah"

Jatuh Cinta~

Mungkin itulah dua kata yang tepat untuk mencerminkan perasaan Toneri pada Hinata. Semenjak Hinata memberikan pertolongan kecil pada Toneri, semenjak itulah Toneri merasa tertarik pada diri Hinata. Toneri merasa diri Hinata seperti ibu nya yang telah meninggal dunia 3 tahun lalu. Mulai dari tutur kata Hinata yang lemah lembut, tatapan mata Hinata yang sendu namun mampu menggetarkan hati, serta sikap dan sifat perilaku Hinata yang membuat Toneri semakin ingin meraihnya.

Walaupun Toneri sadar satu hal, Hinata adalah kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke- berandal nomor satu disekolah baru nya itu. Tapi sedikitpun itu tidak membuat Toneri menyerah, dia tidak merasa takut pada pria liar seperti Sasuke, justru itu semakin membuat dirinya merasa tertantang untuk mendapatkan Hinata- lebih tepatnya, merebut Hinata dari pelukan Sasuke.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Sasuke melangkah kakinya menuju kamar tidurnya, dia terpaksa harus pulang ke mansion Uchiha karena harus mengambil beberapa laporan penting untuk pertandingan balapnya. Membuka pintu kamar dengan cepat, lalu segera ke arah laci besar yang berada dipojok ruangan. Sasuke mulai sibuk memilah kertas yang akan dia bawa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" terdengar suara yang begitu familiar ditelinga Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia masih sibuk mencari laporan tersebut.

"Aku dengar dari _kaasan_ , kau sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih?" Itachi melangkah mendekat pada Sasuke, menyandarkan dirinya pada laci besar tersebut.

"Jangan mengganggu!" ucap Sasuke ketus, dia terus menghiraukan kakak nya.

"Ayolah Sasuke, ceritakan padaku. Jangan buat diriku penasaran tentang kekasihmu itu" Itachi terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikan dirinya.

"Cantik, manis, baik, seksi" singkat, padat dan jelas! Sasuke memberitahukan secara rinci dan detail tentang diri Hinata, dia sangat enggan berbicara panjang lebar dengan kakak nya tersebut.

"Seperti inikah?" tiba-tiba saja Itachi menunjukkan selembar foto tepat didepan wajah Sasuke, dan itu adalah foto Hinata.

"Baka! Darimana kau mendapatkannya?!" mata onyx Sasuke membulat, secara otomatis tangannya bergerak cepat untuk merebut foto tersebut.

"Ck, yang benar saja kau ingin mengambil foto ini" Itachi menjulang-tinggikan tangan kanan nya yang sedang memegang foto Hinata, karena Itachi lebih tinggi beberapa _centimeter_ dari Sasuke, sontak itu membuat Sasuke sulit meraihnya.

"Kembalikan aniki!" Sasuke sedikit melompat kecil agar dapat meraih foto Hinata.

"Ini adalah foto kekasihku, kenapa aku harus memberikannya padamu?" suara Itachi yang terdengar meledek ditelinga Sasuke semakin membuat sang adik nampak geram.

"Hinata tidak mau mempunyai seorang kekasih yang seperti dirimu!" Sasuke menatap tajam kakaknya, dan langsung ditatap balik oleh sang kakak dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Kau berengsek aniki!" Sasuke mendorong tubuh Itachi sampai terjatuh disofa empuk yang berada dikamarnya, sedangkan Itachi sendiri malah tertawa ngakak melihat adik nya yang memanas akibat kejahilannya. Itachi tidak pernah marah ataupun dendam pada Sasuke jika adiknya itu mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar pada dirinya, bahkan jika Sasuke mengutuk dirinya, Itachi hanya tetap menganggap itu sebagai gurauan. Itachi paham betul bagaimana sikap Sasuke, adiknya sedikit kasar jika diajak bercanda dengannya, tapi itu tidak membuat Itachi berhenti melakukan hal untuk mengusili Sasuke.

"kemarikan!" Sasuke meraih dengan kasar foto Hinata yang berada dalam genggaman Itachi, lalu memasukkan foto tersebut kedalam saku celananya.

"Bodoh!" _deathglare_ yang Sasuke berikan untuk kakaknya itu semakin membuat Itachi tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Dengan wajah ditekuk dan gigi nya saling mengatup kuat, Sasuke meninggalkan Itachi yang masih tertawa lepas didalam kamarnya.

"Jika ada kesempatan, ajak dia untuk berkenalan denganku!" teriak Itachi sebelum Sasuke menutup pintu kamar dan benar-benar pergi.

Langkah tegap Sasuke berlalu keluar dari mansion mewah keluarganya, berjalan mendekati _supercar_ miliknya yang terparkir rapi didekat air mancur. Saat ingin masuk kedalam mobil, Sasuke merasakan getaran kecil pada saku celananya, itu menandakan ada pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

 _From : My Hime_

 _'Aku sudah berdiri didepan toko buku. Cepatlah Sasuke-kun, jangan buat diriku menunggu terlalu lama disini'_

Sasuke terkekeh pelan membaca pesan dari Hinata, lalu mengetik dan membalas pesan tersebut.

 _To : My Hime_

 _'Hn'_

Ibu jari nya menyentuh ' _Send',_ dan terkirimlah pesan tersebut. Sasuke sangat tahu bagaimana sikap Hinata, gadisnya itu sangat tidak suka jika Sasuke hanya membalas pesan darinya hanya dengan dua huruf konsonan saja. Seraya menyalakan mesin mobil, Sasuke masih berusaha menahan tawa karena membayangkan diri Hinata yang pasti sekarang sedang menggurutu dan mengumpat akibat balasan pesan darinya.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

"Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Sasuke, matanya mendelik sekilas kearah Hinata yang memasang wajah cemberut lalu kembali memandang fokus pada jalanan. Sebenarnya Sasuke tahu kenapa Hinata hanya diam saja, hanya saja Sasuke ingin terlihat pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Tidak apa-apa!" sahut Hinata, mata bulannya terus memperhatikan luar jendela, sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Hinatanya masih sebal mengingat balasan pesan dari Sasuke yang menurutnya tidak berguna. Kalau hanya mengetik dua huruf saja, lebih baik tidak perlu dibalas- pikir Hinata.

"Yakin?" dengan usilnya, Sasuke mencubit gemas pipi Hinata.

"S-Sasuke-kun" Hinata memekin saat pipinya dicubit dengan lumayan kencang oleh Sasuke.

"I-itu sakit!" Hinata membalas perbuatan Sasuke dengan mencubit dengan sangat kencang kedua pipi Sasuke.

"H-Hime, hentikan"

"K-kau menyebalkan!" Hinata melepaskan cubitan kencang pada kedua pipi Sasuke.

"Hn, tapi kau mencintaiku"

' _Cup'_

Satu kecupan lembut mendarat dipipi Hinata hingga membekas memerah, itu karena Sasuke mencium pipi gadisnya dengan durasi cukup lama. Hinata tersenyum diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke, dengan cepat dia juga membalas mencium salah satu pipi Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak disini?" Sasuke menunjuk bibirnya seraya menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya, disertai tatapan menggoda ala Sasuke dengan mata kanan yang mengedip pada Hinata.

"Dasar mesum!" Hinata menepuk kencang pipi Sasuke.

"Ck, kebiasaan burukmu menepuk pipiku tidak pernah hilang ternyata" Sasuke mengelus pelan pipinya dengan ekspresi wajah yang suram.

"A-aku merasa senang saat menepuk pipimu Sasuke-kun" Hinata terkekeh melihat Sasuke yang merajuk.

"Lusa nanti ada acara festival sekolah di _Suna High_ _School_ , dan aku ingin kau datang Hime" Sasuke sedikit menambahkan kecepatan mobilnya, ujung panah pada spidometer nya mulai bergoyang diatas angka 270.

"Memangnya diperbolehkan?" tanya Hinata, dia mulai mengeratkan dekapan buku-buku yang dia peluk, jantungnya mulai terasa terpacu akibat kecepatan mobil Sasuke yang bertambah.

"Hn, tidak ada yang berani melarang diriku untuk berbuat sesuatu"

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Hinata kini sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah sang kekasihnya, dia telah berdiri didepan cermin selama 1 jam lamanya untuk memperhatikan penampilannya saat ini. Kini gadis manis Hyuuga itu tengah mengenakan _dress_ hitam dengan banyak bintik-bintik putih, _dress polkadot_ itu menggantung 10cm dari atas lutut Hinata, dan tak lupa rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai panjang semakin manambah kesan anggun dan manis untuk dirinya.

"Sasuke-nii sudah datang, dia menunggu didepan!" Hanabi berteriak dari balik pintu kamar Hinata.

"I-iya, aku akan segera turun" sahut Hinata, dia kemudian kembali bercermin hanya untuk memastikan kembali bahwa dirinya benar-benar telah siap.

Hinata menuruni anak tangga dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah manisnya, polesan _make up_ alami membuat dirinya semakin nampak cantik.

"Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Hinata, dia tidak menemukan batang hidung Sasuke diruang tamu.

"Didepan" jawab Hanabi, mata bulannya menatap fokus pada layar televisi dengan jemari-jemari kecilnya yang bergerak lincah menekan dan memutar tombol stik PS. Hinata sendiri segera bergegas menggunakan _wedges_ hitam lalu segera keluar rumah.

"Sasuke-kun" panggil Hinata. Yang dipanggil lantas menoleh, seketika Sasuke terkesima dan takjub dengan penampilan gadisnya itu. Kedua mata kelamnya memandang intensif dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki Hinata.

"S-Sasuke-kun" Hinata melambaikan tangannya tepat didepan mata Sasuke, Hinata merasa Sasuke seperti melamun.

"E-eh iya. Kau nampak sangat cantik" Sasuke tersenyum lembut, tangannya mengusap pelan pipi Hinata yang mulai merona.

"T-tidak juga" Hinata merendah diri, jantungnya berdegup kencang kala dipuji Sasuke.

"Kau juga sangat keren dan tampan Sasuke-kun" lanjutnya. Sasuke mengenakan kemeja _slim fit_ dengan warna biru tua yang bagian lengannya digulung sampai siku dan dipadu dengan celana _jeans_ panjang.

"Ayo kita berangkat, aku jamin kau akan suka suasana festival disekolahku" Sasuke menggandeng jemari kecil Hinata, keduanya melangkah mendekati mobil _lamborghini Sesto Elemento_ yang terparkir didepan gerbang kediaman Hyuuga.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Suasana riuh dan ramai memenuhi setiap sudut gedung _Suna High School_ , festival sekolah yang menjadi rutinitas sekolah dalam setahun sekali selalu disambut senang oleh para siswa-siswi juga para _sensei_ disana. Sekolah bergengsi internasional tersebut akan ramai didatangi oleh para orangtua murid, beberapa pejabat, dan beberapa kalangan atas yang ingin melihat kejeniusan para siswa-siswi _Suna High School_ dalam memeriahkan festival sekolah tersebut.

Masing-masing kelas akan memberi tiga kelompok perwakilan untuk menunjukkan suatu hal yang menarim saat festival nanti. Siswa-siswi jenius itu akan mendirikan _stand_ besar yang akan digunakan untuk memperlihatkan karya-karya buatan mereka, atau bahkan menunjukkan hobi-hobi mahal mereka. Contohnya seperti dari kelas X-4, salah satu kelompok mendirikan _stand_ yang berisikan banyak lukisan terkenal dari seluruh penjuru dunia, semuanya dipamerkan secara cuma-cuma disana. Dari kelas XII-1, salah satu kelompok mendirikan _stand_ yang terdapat banayak robot-robot canggih yang mampu mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga, itu adalah karya otak jenius mereka. Dan masih banyak lagi _stand-stand_ besar yang berisi sesuatu hal yang menakjubkan hasil pemikiran dan kreatifan siswa-siswi _Suna High School-_ para oelajar SMA yang memiliki _IQ_ tinggi.

"Wahhhh~ Jadi seperti inikah festival nya, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata berdecak kagum melihat semua hal itu.

"Hn, begitulah" sahut Sasuke, tangannya menggandeng tangan Hinata untuk menuju tempat _stand_ Sasuke berada.

"K-kita akan kemana? A-aku ingin melihat semua itu satu per satu" Hinata tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari tempat sekelilingnya, kaki nya sudah tidak sabar untuk mengunjungi _stand-stand_ tersebut.

"Pertama, kau harus mengunjungi _stand-_ ku terlebih dahulu" Sasuke dan Hinata berhenti tepat didepan sebuah _stand_ yang begitu besar.

"E-eh?" mata Hinata membulat ketika melihat _stand_ yang dipelopori oleh kekasihnya dan kawanan balap liar nya tersebut.

Didepan _stand_ milik _Devil Drift_ , terdapat empat _supercar_ yang diklaim sebagai mobil tercepat didunia yang berjejer rapi, dengan dua masing-masing mengapit pintu masuk menuju kedalam _stand._ Saat pengunjung memasuki _stand,_ mereka akak disambut oleh dua robot yang menyerupai gadis cantik nan seksi berpakaian ala _maid_ \- kedua robot tersebut merupakan hasil kerja otak dari Sasuke, Sai dan Kiba. Lalu pengunjung akan dikejutkan dengan banyak nya virtualisasi 4D yang berada didalam _stand_ ; seperti ada nya dinosaurus yang berlalu-lalang, salju yang turun dari langit-langit, gelombang ombak pantai yang besar, letusan lahar panas gunung berapi, bahkan ada beberapa hiu pemangsa yang ikut meramaikan pertunjukkan 4D itu- dan ini adalah hasil kepintaran dari seorang Naruto. Bukan hanya sampai disitu, pengunjung _stand_ akan dapat memainkan banyak _game_ canggih dengan teknologi tinggi, _game-game_ ini dapat dimainkan dengan hanya merespon sensor panas tubuh manusia- untuk kali ini adalah kejeniusan Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal menakjubkan diluar nalar manusia yang terdapat didalam _stand_ besar dan megah milik _Devil Drift._

 _"_ I-ini sungguh luar biasa" Hinata bahkan kehabisan kata-kata kala melihat itu semua, dia begitu kagum dengan kejeniusan yang dimiliki Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Bayangkan saja, mereka hanyalah siswa kelas XI tapi sudah mampu menbuat suatu teknologi yang benar-benar keren dan hebat. Jadi, bagi kalian yang berpendapat bahwa _Devil Drift_ hanyalah kelompok pelajar sekolah yang liar, nakal, berandal serta maniak otomotif rida empar bermesin jet dan kalian berpikir mereka itu malas, bodoh, bahkan tolol; Buang segera jauh-jauh pemikiran itu, dibalik itu semua mereka memiliki kejeniusan yang sangat melebihi kepintaran pemuda-pemuda lain yang sebaya dengan mereka, bahkan hampit setara dengan kejeniusan seorang profesor.

"Hebat bukan?" Sasuke menyenggol tubuh kekasihnya yang masih mematung dengan mulut yang menganga.

"Tutup mulutmu Hime, kau nampak bodoh seperti Naruto jika seperti itu" Sasuke menyentuh dagu Hinata, dan menutup mulut Hinata.

"Ini sungguh hebat, b-bahkan aku bingung harus berkata apa" Hinata mulai berkeliling _stand_ tersebut, pantulan kekaguman tercetak jelas dikedua bola matanya. Sasuke sendiri lebih memilih untuk duduk dan memperhatikan Hinata, sesekali bibir merahnya membentuk senyuman. Sasuke selalu merasa bahagia jika Hinata juga sedang dalam keadaan bahagia- itulah yang selalu dia rasakan.

"Sasuke-kun, temani aku berkeliling _stand_ lain" pinta Hinata.

"Pergi sendiri saja, aku harus tetap disini" sebenarnya Sasuke juga ingin menemani Hinata untuk berkeliling sekolahnya, tapi selaku pemimpin dari kelompok, Sasuke harus tetap berada di dalam _stand_.

"Emh begitu" Hinata menunduk lemas, dia padahal sangat ingin ditemani Sasuke.

"Maaf" Sasuke bangkit dari duduk lalu mengecup pipi kiri Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun, baiklah aku akan pergi berkeliling dulu sebentar"

"Jangan terlalu lama, dan hati-hati jangan sampai kau tersesat Hime"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH MOTIVASIKU^^  
Maaf jika pendek, karena author belum dapat inspirasi lagi :D  
Maaf juga jika kalian banyak menemuka typo bertaburan, author terlalu malas untuk membaca ulang dari awal**


	9. Chapter 9

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

* * *

 _"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun, baiklah aku akan pergi berkeliling dulu sebentar"_  
 _"Jangan terlalu lama, dan hati-hati jangan sampai kau tersesat Hime"_

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Dengan wajah sumringah yang terlihat jelas pada mimik Hinata, dia mengunjungi satu per satu _stand-stand_ tersebut. Memasuki banyak _stand_ yang memukau lalu ikut mengabadikan beberapa jepretan foto pada setiap _stand_ yang Hinata kunjungi. Hinata juga mendapatkan suvenir dari beberapa _stand_ yang memang menyendiakan khusus bagi para pengujung. Sungguh, Hinata merasa sangat beruntung menerima ajakan Sasuke untuk melihat festival sekolah di _Suna High School_.

Kini Hinata telah berdiri didepan _stand_ yang menyerupai seperti _paddock area_ , disekitarnya terdapat beberapa _chequared flag_ yakni bendera dengan motif kotak-kotak hitam putih. Hinata merasa tertarik untuk mengunjungi _stand_ tersebut, dirinya pun segera masuk kedalam. Mata bulannya kembali menunjukkan kekaguman dengan _stand_ yang baru saja dimasukinya, _stand_ tersebut dipelopori oleh salah satu kelompok dari kelas XI-2. Didalam _stand_ tersebut, terdapat _race control_ dengan sebuah robot yang menjadi pemandu dari tempat untuk memonitori suatu trek balap. Disepanjang dinding _stand_ , terdapat banyak bentuk contoh sirkuit maupun trek yang ditampilkan dalam bentuk 4D. Didalamnya juga terdapat dua buah _MotoGP_ dan tiga buah _superbike_ yang dipamerkan secara gratis. Beberapa pengunjung yang berdatangan kedalam _stand_ tersebut adalah pecinta modifikasi motor dan maniak otomotif.

"T-tentang otomotif ya? Jadi teringat Sasuke-kun" gumam Hinata, dia terus berkeliling _stand_ dengan nuansa biru-putih itu.

"Selamat datang, Hinata"

Hinata dikejutkan dengan suara sambutan yang berasal dari arah belakang tubunya, dengan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, matanya menangkap sosok pemuda yang sangat ingin dia hindari akhir-akhir ini.

"T-Toneri-kun?" Hinata tercekat. Kini, dihadapannya telah berdiri sosok Toneri yang mengenakan _casual dress shirt_ abu-abu, atasan pakaian yang membuat dirinya terlihat sangat keren.

"Kita selalu bertemu, aku yakin ini bukan sebuah kebetulan" Toneri berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata yang terus memandangnya.

"K-kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Hinata berjalan mundur satu langkah setiap kali Toneri mendekat satu langkah.

"Ini adalah _stand_ -ku, aku bersekolah disini. Seharusnya aku yang harus bertanya, kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Toneri menampakkan seringai dengan jelas dibibirnya.

"K-kau bersekolah disini? A-aku hanya s-sedang melihat-lihat saja" andai saja Hinata memiliki kekuatan _magic_ , pasti saat ini sudah menghilang secara tiba-tiba dari hadapan Toneri.

"Begitukah?" Toneri menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Hu'um" Hinata mengangguk dengan cepat, dia menggigit kuat-kuat bibir bawahnya.

'Apa dia sengaja menggodaku dengan melakukan itu?' Toneri sedikit merasa tergoda melihat Hinata yang sedang dalam keadaan gugup seperti itu.

"A-ano T-Toneri-kun, a-aku rasa sudah cukup puas m-melihat _stand_ milikmu. Kalau b-begitu, a-aku akan pergi" Hinata merasakan pipi nya menjadi memanas akibat tatapan Toneri yang begitu membuatnya menjadi salah tingkah.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" Toneri menggenggam erat tangan kanan Hinata, dan menggandengnya untuk masuk kedalam suatu ruangan pribadi nya yang berada didalam _stand_.

"A-aku masih ingin melihat yang lainnya. T-Toneri-kun, l-lepaskan!" Hinata mulai berusaha berontak, tapi tidak digubris oleh Toneri. Hinata merasa tubuhnya mulai gemetaran kala Toneri membawanya kedalam ruangan berukuran kecil.

 _'Cklek'_

Mata bulannya membelalak saat mendengar suara pintu yang terkunci.

"K-kenapa kau menguncinya? A-aku ingin keluar dari sini!" saat Hinata melangkah mendekati pintu, tiba-tiba saja lengannya dicengkram dan ditarik oleh Toneri dengan sedikit kasar.

"Kenapa kau seperti menghindar dariku?" suara bariton Toneri yang terdengar naik beberapa oktaf membuat Hinata terdiam. Pemuda Otsutsuki itu menghempaskan tubuh mungil Hinata ke dinding, lalu memenjarakan tubuh tersebut dengan kedua lengan kekarnya.

"T-Toneri-kun, a-aku hanya -..."

"Hanya apa hah?!" tubuh atletis Toneri yang beraroma musk mulai menghimpit tubuh Hinata.

"M-menjauhlah" Hinata meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada dada bidang Toneri, mengumpulkan banyak tenaga untuk mendorong Toneri agar kembali menjauh darinya.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau menjauh darimu, Hinata?" Toneri berbicara setengah berbisik, salah satu tangannya menyentuh dagu Hinata dan sedikit mendongakkannya.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata, keringat dingin mulai diprodukasi oleh tubuhnya kala matanya beradu pandang dengan mata dingin Toneri.

"Apa salah jika aku ingin berteman denganmu?" suara Toneri yang melembut membuat Hinata tertegun.

"Sebegitu takutkah kau padaku?"

"..."

"Sebegitu menyeramkan kah dirimu?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Maaf karena sudah mengganggumu selama ini, aku tidak akan memaksamu dirimu untuk mau berteman dengan pria seperti diriku"

"..."

"Maaf" Toneri menunurunkan kedua lengannya yang mengurung tubuh mungil Hinata, lalu segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi menjauh dari Hinata yang masih diam terpaku.

"T-Toneri-kun" dengan segera mungkin Hinata menggenggam tangan kanan Toneri, membuat langkah kaki Toneri terhenti.

"S-seharusnya aku y-yang meminta maaf padamu" Hinata merasa bahwa dirinya begitu jahat karena telah berprasangka buruk pada Toneri, Hinata juga sadar seharusnya dia tidak menjauhi Toneri yang ingin berteman baik dengan dirinya.

"Hinata" Toneri memutar tubuhnya, dia mendapati Hinata yang sudah menangis.

"Ada apa? Jangan menangis" kedua tangan Toneri mengusap airmata Hinata yang membasahi kedua pipi tembem gadis Hyuuga itu.

"S-seharusnya aku t-tidak seperti ini, a-aku merasa sangat j-jahat pada d-dirimu, m-maafkan aku T-Toneri-kun" Hinata mengeratkan cengkramannya pada lengan Toneri, setu tangannya yang lain dia gunakan untuk menutupi kedua matanya yang terus mengeluarkan airmata.

"Jangan menangis, justru aku yang merasa jahat karena telah membuat seorang wanita menangis. Sudah, hentikan tangisanmu itu" kedua ibu jari terus mengusap masing-masing pipi Hinata yang basah karena airmata.

"K-kau memaafkanku?" tanya Hinata, dirinya masih sedikit menangis sesenggukan.

"Tentu saja, teman kan seharusnya harus saling memaafkan" Toneri tersenyum lembut pada Hinata, itu juga langsung membuat Hinata ikut tersenyum.

"T-terimakasih karena memaafkan diriku" Hinata merasa lega karena Toneri mau memaafkan kebodohan dirinya. Sungguh, Hinata benar-benar merasa malu saat ini.

"Kita keluar dari tempat ini, tapi berjanjilah kau masih akan tetap berada di _stand-_ ku" Toneri menggandeng tangan Hinata, membuka pintu yang tadi dia kunci dan kembali ke _stand_ yang ramai pengunjung.

"Baiklah" Hinata mengangguk, kini dia akan selalu berbaik sangka pada Toneri. Toneri pun ikut senang karena Hinata masih mau tinggal di _stand_ miliknya. Tapi justru bukan karena alasan tersebut yang membuat hati Toneri merasa sangat sangat sangat senang.

Toneri telah berhasil menjalankan rencana pertamanya untuk mendekati Hinata, yakni dengan cara seperti diatas tadi. Dengan berpura-pura menjadi orang yang hatinya tersakiti dan meminta maaf pada Hinata, Toneri telah berhasil membuka sebuah pintu yang akan membawa dirinya begitu dekat dengan Hinata. Licik? Cih,Toneri bahkan sangat bangga dengan kelicikannya tersebut.

'Ini adalah awal, hanyalah sebuah awal. Aku akan mendapatkanmu, cepat ataupun lambat' pikir Toneri, disertai dengan seringai iblis yang tersamarkan pada bibir tipisnya.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

"Kalau tidak salah, kau mengundang Hinata. Lalu dimana dia? Apa dia tidak datang Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Dia sedang berkeliling" sahut Sasuke. Matanya terus menatap layar ponsel, memperhatikan baik-baik wajah manis Hinata yang memenuhi layar ponselnya tersebut.

"Berkeliling? Kau tidak menemaninya?" Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan duduk disamping pemuda berambut raven itu, matanya melirik ke arah ponsel Sasuke.

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan _stand_ " Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi, mata gelapnya terpejam.

"Kau adalah penguasa disekolah ini, lebih baik kau susul Hinata" Shikamaru mengikuti posisi Sasuke, tapi dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat dibelakang kepala. Mata Sasuke terbuka, dia mendelik ke arah Shikamaru yang terpejam lalu memikirkan baik-baik ucapan kawannya tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku serahkan padamu _stand_ ini" Sasuke segera berlenggang pergi keluar dari _stand_ miliknya.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

"Kenapa nomornya tidak bisa dihubungi? pasti karena _low-battery_ " sudah 15menit Sasuke menyusuri dan masuk kedalam _stand_ milik oranglain satu per satu tetapi tidak kunjung menemukan kekasihnya.

"kau sedang berada dimana Hime?" gumamnya pelan, Sasuke menajamkan indera penglihatannya agar menemukan Hinata.

'Haus sekali'

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mampir ke _stand_ kecil yang tidak berada jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, _stand_ tersebut menjual es krim dan minuman dingin yang dapat menyegarkan tenggorokan.

"Ada jus tomat?" tanya Sasuke, tangannya merogoh saku celana untuk mencari dompet.

"Maaf, jus tomatnya sudah habis Uchiha-san" jangan heram jika penjual tersebut mengetahui marga ataupun nama Sasuke. Seluruh orang yang hadir disana mengenal siapa Uchiha Sasuke- mulai dari hal baik maupun buruk. Sebagian dari mereka mengenal Sasuke sebagai anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang amat kaya raya dan terkenal, sebagian lagi mengenal Sasuke sebagai anak dari donatur tertinggi _Suna High School_ , sebagian yang lain mengenal Sasuke sebagai _drifting_ berandal, liar, nakal dan suka mengamburkan uang untuk menyewa pelacur kelas kakap. Dan masih banyak lagi opini-opini masyarakat tentang diri Sasuke, tapi sedikitpun Sasuke tidak pernah peduli tentang omongan oranglain yang menggunjing dirinya.

"Berikan minuman kaleng, terserah rasa apa saja" Sasuke memberikan selembaran uang dengan nominal yang cukup besar, lalu penjual tersebut memberikan sebuah minuman kaleng kepada Sasuke.

"Simpan saja kembaliannya" Sasuke berlenggang pergi dengan wajah datar, meninggalkan sang penjual yang melongo mendengar ucapannya tersebut, padahal penjual tersebut sedang menyiapkan uang kembalian.

Sasuke membuka penutup kaleng tersebut, lalu meneguk dengan rakus cairan yang berada didalamnya. Cairan soda yang mengalir membasahi tenggorokan keringnya membuat Sasuke kembali bersemangat untuk mencari Hinata.

Saat Sasuke selesai meneguk dan menjauhkan kelang tersebut dari mulutnya, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang dicarinya sedari tadi tengah bersama seorang pemuda. Matanya menyipit, bermaksud untuk menyakinkan diri kalau gadis tersebut adalah Hinata.

Tapi bersama dengan siapa?

Sasuke tidak bisa memastikan siapa pemuda itu karena posisi pemuda tersebut yang membelakangi diri Sasuke. Bahkanb Sasuke melihat tangan dari pemuda itu berani menyentuh helaian rambut biru tua kekasihnya. Matanya langsung menjadi panas, dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak, amarah mulai menerjang diri Sasuke, bahkan kaleng soda yang berada dalam genggamannya menjadi remuk dalam waktu singkat karena tangannya yang mengepal keras. Dengan gigi nya yang menggeretak dengan kuat, Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju _stand_ tersebut.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Hinata terlihat begitu senang membantu Toneri untuk memberikan suvenir kepada pengunjung berupa miniatur _superbike_ berukuran sangat kecil.

"Terimakasih Hinata" Toneri menyentuh helaian poni biru tua Hinata, tak lupa bibirnya yang membentuk senyuman tulus dia tunjukkan pada gadis Hyuuga dihadapannya ini.

"T-tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku justru senang karena bisa membantu Toneri-kun" Hinata ikut tersenyum, mata bulannya sedikit menyipit membentuk lengkungan indah seperti pelangi.

"Hinata!"

Suara panggilan yang terdengar layaknya bentakkan keras membuat Hinata menoleh, dirinya tertegun melihat Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu masuk _stand._

"S-Sasuke-kun" dengan segera Hinata berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Mauklah, j-jangan berdiri disini, kau menghalangi pengunjung lain untuk masuk" Hinata menarik tangan kekasihnya untuk masuk kedalam, Sasuke sendiri tidak bergeming, dia menuruti perkataan Hinata.

"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada temanku, t-ternyata dia sekolah disini juga, sama sepertimu Sasuke-kun" sepertinya Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini amarah telah memenuhi setiap sudut otak Sasuke, Hinata terus saja mengandeng Sasuke untuk menghampiri Toneri.

"Sasuke-kun, perkenalkan dia adalah Toneri, dia temanku"

Aura membunuh menguar dari dalam diri tubuh Sasuke ketika mata kelamnya bertatapan dengan mata dingin Toneri. Wajah tampan Sasuke tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, mata elang nya terus menatap pemuda Otsutsuki dihadapannya ini.

"Dan Toneri-kun, perkenalkan dia adalah kekasihku, namanya Uchiha Sasuke" entah karena Hinata yang terlalu polos atau bodoh sampai-sampai dia tetap tidak menyadari bahwa kedua pria tersebut nampak sangat saling tidak suka satu sama lain.

"K-kenapa kalian hanya diam saja?" Hinata merasa heran melihat Sasuke dan Toneri yang hanya terus diam seraya terus bertatap muka.

"Otsutsuki Toneri" akhirnya Toneri mencoba memperkanalkan diri dengan mencoba memasang senyum palsu dibibirnya.

"Hn" hanya terdengar gumaman tidak jelas dari Sasuke.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini" Sasuke menggaet tangan Hinata dan menarik kekasihnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"K-kenapa Sasuke-kun? A-aku ma-..."

"Diamlah dan jangan membantah!" bentak Sasuke, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Hinata. Akhirnya Hinata lebih memilih untuk diam dan mengikuti keinginan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksanya Uchiha-san, jika Hinata masih ingin berada disini maka biarkan saja" seketika Toneri menarik lengan Hinata hingga genggaman tangan Sasuke terlepas, tubuh Hinata yang tidak siap juga langsung berbenturan dengan tubuh kekar Toneri.

"Kau!" Sasuke menggeram, dia sudah tidak mampu menahan amarahnya lagi.

"Jangan sentuh Hinata, keparat!" Sasuke mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi miliknya dari Toneri. Suara lantang yang dikeluarkan Sasuke membuat orang-orang disekeliling menatap ke arah mereka bertiga, seperti nya akan terjadi kericuhan besar- pikir mereka.

"S-Sasuke-kun" gadis Hyuuga itu tidak berkutik melihat kemarahan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu seperti itu!" Toneri juga tidak kalah marah nya dari Sasuke, dia merasa tidak senang ketika Sasuke memaksa Hinata untuk pergi dari _stand_ nya.

"Kau mau apa hah?! Dia kekasihku! Aku berhak membawanya pergi dari tempat ini!" Sasuke menarik kerah baju Toneri dan sedikit mengangkatnya ke atas, kedua mata mereka yang saling menunjukkan silau kebencian satu sama lain terlihat begitu jelas.

"S-sudah cukup, k-kalian jangan seperti ini" Hinata berusaha menarik lengan Sasuke, tubuhnya ikut gemetar ketakutan melihat keadaan yang semakin memburuk.

"Ingin berkelahi?" Toneri balik mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke, salah satu alisnya naik terangkat ditambah dengan seringai yang terukir dibibirnya.

"Aku bilang sudah cukup!" Hinata sudah tidak tahan lagi, sekuat mungkin dia mencoba menarik tangan Sasuke agar melepas cengkraman pada kerah baju Toneri.

"A-ayo kita pergi Sasuke-kun" Hinata juga merasa malu, semua mata pengunjung tertuju pada mereka bertiga, dan tidak lupa bisikan-bisikan gosip keluar dari mulut jahil beberapa orang disana.

"Jauhi Hinata, keparat!" Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dan mendorong tubuh Toneri agar menjauh darinya, Toneri juga langsung melepaskan cengkramannya pada Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa memaksaku untuk melakukan itu, berengsek!" Toneri berusaha untuk kembali tenang lalu merapikan pakaian yang sedikit berantakan, dia tetap memasang wajah _innocent **.**_

"Cih!" Sasuke langsung menggandeng tangan Hinata dan segera pergi keluar dari tempat sialan tersebut.

"S-Sasuke-kun, s-sakit" Hinata sedikit merasa sakit kala Sasuke menggenggam jemarinya begitu kuat.

"Ini belum selesai, masih banyak yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" nada bicara Sasuke benar-benar terdengar sangat dingin, Sasuke juga tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada Hinata. Tangannya terus menggenggam jemari Hinata dengan kencang, melangkah dengan langkah lebar dan terburu-buru, membuat Hinata harus melangkah dengan cepat untuk menyeimbangi langkah Sasuke. Keduanya lebih terlihat seperti seorang pemuda yang menyeret kasar kekasihnya sendiri.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Suasana _stand_ milik _Devil Drift_ yang semakin ramai membuat Naruto, Kiba, Sai dan Shikamaru menjadi turut ikut senang. Tidak percuma mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk membuat _stand_ yang keren dan hebat lalu bisa membuat banyak orang terhibur.

"Semakin ramai, semakin membuatku semangat!" seru Naruto dengan antusias, dia menjadi pemandu dari beberapa pengunjung yang berdatangan dari luar Jepang. Jangan bingung jika Naruto Naruto dapat menjadi pemandu bagi orang asing, pemuda Uzumaki itu sangat fasih dan paham dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Aku tidak melihat Sasuke, dimana dia?" tanya Sai.

"Sedang berkeliling bersama Hinata" sahut Shikamaru, selaku dia yang menggantikan Sasuke jadi Shikamaru lah yang merasa sedikit kerepotan didalam _stand_.

"Nah! Itu mereka datang!" dari kejauhan, Kiba dapat melihat Sasuke dan Hinata yang sedang mengarah ke arah _stand._ Shikamaru, Sai dan Naruto ikut melihat pada pintu masuk, tak lama pasangan sejoli itu pun muncul. Sai mengernyit, dia melihat ada yang aneh dengan diri sepupunya itu, begitupun yang lain juga menyadarinya.

"Ada apa Teme?" Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Masuk kedalam" Sasuke memerintahkan agar gadisnya masuk kedalam ruangan pribadi berukuran sedang yang berada dipojok belakang _stand_.

"T-tapi S-Sasu-..."

"Aku bilang masuk!" Sasuke kembali membentak Hinata, gadis Hyuuga itu seketika langsung menuruti perintah Sasuke. Setelah Hinata masuk, Sasuke juga ikut masuk kedalam. Pemuda Uchiha itu menutup pintu dengan cara seperti dibanting, beberapa pengunjung dibuat jantungan akibat suara gebrakan tersebut.

"Sepertinya akan terjadi pertengkaran hebat" gumam Kiba, dia dapat melihat kawannya itu sedang dalam keadaan sangat buruk.

"Jaga mulutmu!" Shikamaru memberikan injakan keras pada kaki Kiba, ya walau dalam hati dia mengiyakan pernyataan Kiba.

 _Sedangkan keadaan didalam ruangan ..._

Hinata tertunduk diam dan lebih memilih berdiri dipojok ruangan, dia tidak berani untuk memandang wajah Sasuke. Nyali nya seketika hilang saat melihat Sasuke yang sedang dalam keadaan sangat marah, hatinya pun ikut gelisah dan was-was. Keduanya tangannya tak henti-kentinya meremas ujung _dress polkadot_ yang dia kenakan, keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya, bahkan Hinata dapat mendengar detakan jantungnya sendiri yang berdegup sangat cepat akibat gadis Hyuuga itu sedang merasa sangat takut.

Sasuke sendiri berdiri bersandar pada pintu, hatinya masih panas akibat insiden tadi. Kedua tangannya yang mengepal keras, gigi-giginya yang menggelutuk kuat dan perasaan sesak memenuhi seluruh dadanya. Dia melirik pada Hinata yang berdiri kaku dipojokkan, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak tega melihat Hinata yang ketakutan seperti itu tapi dirinya juga tidak senang melihat Hinata berada didekat pria lain seperti tadi.

"Sejak kapan?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata, langkah pelannya tidak menghasilkan bunyi sekecil apapun membuat suasana diriuangan itu semakin mencekam.

"A-apanya?" Hinata tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Mata bulannya terus memandang pada lantai putih yang dia pijaki, Hinata dapat melihat sepatu kets yang Sasuke kenakan kini telah berada berada didekat _wedges_ hitamnya.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?" Sasuke mencengkram pundak Hinata, matanya terus menatap wajah Hinata yang terus saja tertunduk.

"S-Seminggu yang lalu" Hinata berusaha untuk tenang, dia mencoba untuk bersikap normal saat Sasuke sedang mengintrogasinya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengenalnya?" suara bariton Sasuke terdengar begitu berat dan parau.

"S-saat itu a-aku menemukan T-Toneri terluka, l-lal aku m-menolongnya" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk memandang wajah Sasuke, kini mata mereka saling bertatapan. Hinata juga dapat melihat kesenduan dari mata kelam Sasuke, Hinata dapat mengerti bahwa kekasihnya sedang cemburu berat saat ini.

"K-kami hanya berteman, tidak lebih. P-percayalah padaku Sasuke-kun" keduan tangan Hinata menyentuh dan merengkuh wajah tampan Sasuke, menariknya perlahan agar kedua wajah mereka berdekatan.

"Kau menyukainya?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke membuat Hinata terkikik prlan, dia tidak mengangka jika Sasuke akan berpikir sampai sejauh itu.

"A-aku mencintaimu, didalam hatiku hanya dipenuhi oleh pemuda Uchiha seorang" Hinata menempelkan hidung mancungnya pada hidung mancung Sasuke, kedua tangannya menjalar kebelakang leher Sasuke dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Jauhi dia, kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti, j-jangan marah lagi padaku"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata" Sasuke menyatukan bibrinya pada bibir mungil Hinata. Melumat dan mengulum bibir sang kekasih dengan lembut, Hinata juga ikut melumat bibir Sasuke, mulutnya yang terbuka menjadi jalan masuk bagi Sasuke agar dapat menjelajah lebih dalam.

"Emhhh" suara gumaman tidak jelas dan decakan dari kedua lidah didalam mulut Hinata terdengar begitu sangat jelas. Lidah Sasuke yang terus menginvansi mulut gadisnya dengan penuh lembut, dan kedua tangannya kekarnya melingkar pada pinggang ramping Hinata.

Selang beberapa lama kemudian, Sasuke mengakhiri ciumannya, mata kelamnya, mata kelamnya yang tadi terpejam kini telah kembali terbuka. Keduanya kembali bertatap, senyuman terbentuk dibibir Sasuke saat melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah merah padam.

"S-Sasuke-kun" ucapan gugup Hinata yang justru terdengar seperti lantunan desahan ditelinga Sasuke, membuat pemuda Uchiha itu kembali mencium bibir Hinata dengan cepat. Hawa nafsunya mulai timbul akibat ciuman penuh perasaan tadi, Sasuke terus menerus melumat bibir Hinata dengan tergesa-gesa dan sedikit kasar. Hinata sendiri tidak berontak dan menikmati ciuman tersebut, lidah keduanya yang saling menjulur dan saling menghisap membuat banyak lelehan air liur lumer membasahi dagu.

Perlahan kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak turun meremas bongkahan pantat Hinata yang kencang. Sasuke merasa dirinya begitu terangsang hebat saat ini, dia ingin sekali menyentuh Hinata, dirinya sangat menginginkan tubuhnya menyatu dengan tubuh Hinata.

"Hime" Sasuke melepas pagutannya, bibir Hinata nampak membengkak akibat ulahnya.

"S-Sasuke-kun" abhkan Hinata sendiri ikut terangsang akibat ciuman panasnya barusan, dia merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu mulai berterbangan didalam perutnya.

"Disini sudah sangat keras, dan rasanya begitu menyiksa" Sasuke menuntun tangan Hinata untuk menyentuh daerah didekat resleting celananya. Hinata merasakan ada benda yang sangat keras bersemayam disana- dibalik celana dalam Sasuke.

"A-aku akan membantumu" tiba-tiba tubuh Hinata merosot kebawah, dia berdiri dengan tumpuan pada lututnya. Dengan mengumpulkan penuh keberanian, Hinata membuka kancing dan resleting celana _jeans_ Sasuke, lalu menurunkan sampai didekat lutut. Hinata menelan ludahnya kala melihat penis Sasuke yang terjiplak nampak sangat jelas dicelana dalam Sasuke.

"K-kau ingin melakukan itu Hime?" mata Sasuke membelalak, dia terkejut melihat apa yang Hinata lakukan.

"A-aku ingin m-mencobanya S-Sasuke-kun, a-aku juga ingin m-membantumu" hanya dengan satu tarikan, penis Sasuke langsung berdiri tegak didepan wajah manis Hinata. Semburat merah semakin terlihat jelas pada pipi Hinata, ini untuk yang pertama kalinya Hinata melihat penis Sasuke dengan jarak sedekat ini. Dengan gemetar, kedua tangan Hinata mulai menyentuh penis tersebut, menggenggam dengan erat.

'I-ini sangat keras, d-dan begitu b-besar' pikir Hinata, dia tidak menyangka benda sebesar dan sekeras ini pernah masuk kedalam liang kewanitaannya.

"Lakukan seperti ini Hime" Sasuke menuntun gadisnya itu, dia menggerakkan kedua tangan Hinata agar bergerak pada kulit penisnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua tangan Hinata bergerak seperti gerakan mengocok pada penis Sasuke. Mata bulannya terus fokus memandang benda besar tersebut, kocokan kedua tangannya juga semakin bergerak dengan capat. Sasuke begitu menikmati apa yang sedang Hinata lakukan pada 'adik kecil' nya, matanya sesekali terpejam kala tempo kocokan tangan gadisnya semakin cepat.

"Nnnggg Hinata!" Sasuke mengerang nikmat, walau dirinya sudah berkali-kali merasakan banyak kocokan tangan para wanita pada penisnya tapi kali ini sensasi yang dia rasakan jauh dan sangat jauh lebih nikmat dari sebelumnya. Walau Hinata masih amatir, tapi Sasuke sungguh sangat menyukai kocokannya.

"Lebih cepat lagi Hime" perintah Sasuke, matanya terus terpejam dengan kepala yang mendongak pada langit-langit. Hinata juga menikmati gerakan tangannya yang bergerak pada kejantanan kekasihnya. Dulu dirinya pernah melihat hal seperti ini dalam film _JAV_ milik Ino ataupun Sakura, tapi kini Hinata mempraktikannya bersama Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Hinata dari penisnya, Sasuke langsung membaringkan dan menidnih tubuh Hinata dengan bertumpu pada kedua siku agar tidak terlalu meniban tubuh kekasihnya.

"S-Sasuke-kun, k-kau mau apa?" Hinata semakin terkejut saat Sasuke menyibakkan _dress_ yang Hinata kenakan.

"Menyatukan tubuh kita" Sasuke menggeser kesamping bagian celana dalam Hinata yang menutupi lubang bagi dirinya untuk masuk.

"K-kita tidak mungkin m-melakukannya disini" Hinata berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke, walau dirinya juga menginginkan hal tersebut tapi ini adalah tempat yang salah untuk bercinta.

"Kenapa tidak?" Sasuke menggesekkan kepala penisnya pada belahan bibir vagina Hinata yang sudah sangat basah, lalu dengan sekali dorongan pelan, Sasuke dapat merasakan ujung kejantanannya diremas dan dojepit dengan sangat kuat oleh dinding kewanitaan Hinata.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Hinata memekik saat penis Sasuke memaksa masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Sakit dan perih, itulah yang Hinata rasakan saat ini. Ujung penisnya sudah tertanam, kini tinggaal menyempurnakan hinggat terbenam seluruhnya. Kedua tangan Sasuke mengangkangkan dengan lebar kedua paha Hinata dan menahannya, dengan gerakan lamban, Sasuke memajukan pinggulnya. Tubuh Hinata sedikti tersentak saat merasakan desakan penis Sasuke yang semakin memaksa masuk kedalam vaginanya.

"S-sempit sekali" mata Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjap, dirinya merasa begitu kuat diremas oleh Hinata, kenikmatan duniawi yang sungguh sangat nikmat kini tengah menerpa tubuhnya.

"Nnnggg ahh S-Sasuke-kun~" Hinata memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke, keringat mulai bercucuran didaerah sekitar paha dan betisnya, rambut biru tua nya mulai menjadi lepek akibat keringat padahal keduanya sedang berada didalam ruangan ber-AC. Sasuke mulai menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya dengan kuat, tempo genjotannya pada tubuh Hinata juga semakin menggila. Erangan-erangan yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke menandakan bahwa pemuda Uchiha itu benar-benar menikmati jepitan dinding kewanitaan gadisnya, Hinata sendiri juga tidak berhenti mendesah merasakan benda besar yang kini sedang _in-out_ didalam tubunya. Cairan putih kental milik Hinata terus mengalir dari celah-celah kubang kewanitaannya menjadi pelumas bagi kejantanan Sasuke.

"A-aku sangat m-mencintaimu, Hinata" bisik Sasuke, napasnya memburu dan keringat mulai membasahi kemejanya saat ini. Hinata hanya terus melenguh dan mendesah, mulutnya tidak bisa berbicara selain hanya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan indah yang terdengar merdu ditelinga Sasuke.

"Nnngggg ahh ahh Sasuke! Ssshhh ahh~" Hinata menjambak kencang rambut Sasuke, pinggulnya ikut bergerak naik-turun untuk mengimbangi genjotan cepat Sasuke. Sasuke semakin bergerak cepat, suara decakan dua kelamin yang saling berbenturan terdengar memenuhi seisi ruangan.

 _'Pok!_

 _'Pok!_

 _'Pok!_

Hinata merasa tubuhnya seperti tersengat aliran listrik, dadanya terangkat, kepalanya mendongak, pinggulnya terangkat-angkat keatas, dan matanya terpejam dengan kuat. Sasuke menyeringai puas melihat gadisnya telah mencapai orgasme, Sasuke dapat merasakan desiran cairan yang membasahi penisnya. Otot-otot vagina Hinata yang ikut mengencang akibat orgasme tadi membuat diri Sasuke semakin mendekati puncaknya, kedua tangannya memegang erat pinggul ramping Hinata disertai dengan hentakkan kuat yang tiada hentinya.

"S-sedikit lagi" Sasuke meracau tidak jelas, urat-urat pada batang penisnya terbentuk dengan jelas, skrotum miliknya juga ikut bergoyang dengan cepat.

"Ah~ Hinata!" Sasuke mencabut penisnya dengan cepat lalu mengarahkan ujung penisnya pada perut rata Hinata. Dari lubang kecil yang berada diujung penisnya, sperma Sasuke menyembur keluar dalam jumlah banyak dan bermuncratan cukup jauh. Tangannya yang terus mengurut agar semua cairan putih kentalnya ikut habis keluar. Bau amis yang khas tercium dengan jelas dihidung Hinata, mata nya yang sendu memandang Sasuke yang masih terengah-engah.

"S-Sasuke-kun" panggil Hinata, tubuhnya seperti lumpuh sehingga tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun, dirinya masih begitu sangat lelah.

"Andai saja kita sudah tidak bersekolah, maka akan ku pastikan untuk mengeluarkannya didalam tubuhmu Hime" dengan sengaja Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Hinata, menembunyikan wajah tampannya yang nampak kelelahan diperpotongan antara leher dan pundak Hinata, menyesap dalam-dalam aroma lavender yang bercampuran dengan keringat. Hinata sendiri hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke, satu tangannya bergerak menyusuri leher Sasuke, mendekap erat sang kekasih. Walau dirinya merasa tidak nyaman akibat keberatan dengan tubuh Sasuke yang menimpa tubuh mungilnya, tapi sepertinya itu tidak terlalu bermasalah bagi Hinata. Mata keduanya terpejam, suasana menjadi hening, napas mereka yang masih memburu dan hanya tercium aroma menyengat dari cairan cinta yang mereka kelurkan tadi.

Bisa saja tadi Sasuke memarahi Hinata habis-habisan karena terlalu cemburu, tapi otaknya kembali berpikir ribuan kali untuk melakukan hal itu. Dirinya tidak tega untuk memarahi Hinata, lagipula yang salah adalah Toneri, bukan kekasihnya. Sasuke juga masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu bersikap kasar pada gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Dan kini, Sasuke akan semakin mengawasi Hinata agar tidak kembali 'berdekatan' dengan pemuda sialan tadi.

 _Sementara keadaan diluar ..._

"K-kalian mendengar sesuatu lagi?" tanya Sai, dirinya tengah berdiri dibelakang Kiba dan Naruto yang sedang menempelkan telinga kanan mereka pada pintu- mereka bertiga sangat penasaran dengan keadaan didalam.

"Tidak seharusnya kalian melakukan itu" Shikamaru memandang malas ke arah ketiganya, tetapi justru hanya direspon dengan suara desisan 'Sssstttt!' oleh ketiganya.

"Sepertinya sudah selesai" gumam Kiba.

"Wahhhh~ sungguh hebat ya Teme! dia menghukum Hinata dengan cara seperti itu" argumen yang Naruto keluarkan membuat dirinya mendapat pukulan keras dari Shikamaru.

"Apa mereka sudah berhenti?" Sai kembali bertanya, dia menarik tubuh Kiba lalu ikut menempelkan telinganya pada pintu.

"Sama sekali tidak terdengar suara apapun" Sai, Kiba dan Naruto berpikir bahwa Sasuke yang tadi sedang dalam keadaan marah tengah menghukum Hinata dengan cara melakukan seks paksa- ketiganya berpendapat bahwa Sasuke memperkosa kekasihnya sendiri. Shikamaru sendiri tidak mau ikut-ikutan terlibat, dia tidak peduli dengan semua hal yang _leader_ nya lakukan- karena itu adalah privasi seseorang.

 _'Cklek'_

Pintu terbuka secara tiba-tiba, sontak tubuh Sai, Kiba dan Naruto langsung jatuh tersungkur didepan kakii Sasuke.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan hah?!" Sasuke menendang pintu dengan kencang, dibelakangnya berdiri Hinata yang terlihat kaget. Saat itu sedang jam makan siang, jadi pengunjung sedang tidak ada didalam setiap _stand_ melainkan menghadiri jamuan makan yang diadakan juga oleh pihak sekolah.

"K-kami hanya sedang -..."

"Mereka menguping kegiatan yang kau dan Hinata lakukan didalam" Shikamaru memotong ucapan Kiba, serinagi kejahilan nampak jelas pada pemuda Nara itu.

"APA?!"

 _'Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!'_

Sasuke memberikan hantaman keras untuk ketiga kawannya, lalu kemudian dia menggandeng tangan Hinata untuk pergi keluar dari _stand._

"Rasanya sakit sekali" gerutu Kiba.

"Padahal hanya sekali pukulan, tapi sepertinya begitu membekas" Sai mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang sedikit mengeluarkan benjolan.

"Kau comel sekali Shikamaru! Ck, menyebalkan sekali" bahkan airmata ikut keluar dari sudut mata Naruto akibat kerasnya pukulan yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Hahahahaha!" Shikamaru hanya tertawa lepas melihat ketiga kawannya yang menederita.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH MOTIVASILU^^**

 **Mungkin di chap ini Sasuke masih bisa mengontrol amarahnya, tapi tidak tahu untuk chap kedepannya :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Untuk chap ini, akan ada scene hentai lagi  
Jadi untuk yang masih dibawah umur, mungkin lebih baik meng-skip jika sudah sampai bagian hentainya :D  
Jangan lupa review yaa  
Author sendiri merasa fanfic ini makin aneh -_-"

* * *

 ** _MASASHI KISHIMOTO_**

* * *

 _"Rasanya sakit sekali" gerutu Kiba._  
 _"Padahal hanya sekali pukulan, tapi sepertinya begitu membekas" Sai mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang sedikit mengeluarkan benjolan._  
 _"Kau comel sekali Shikamaru! Ck, menyebalkan sekali" bahkan airmata ikut keluar dari sudut mata Naruto akibat kerasnya pukulan yang diberikan Sasuke._  
 _"Hahahahaha!" Shikamaru hanya tertawa lepas melihat ketiga kawannya yang menederita._

 _._

 _._

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Hari Minggu pagi, Hinata lebih menyukai menghabiskan waktu _weekend_ nya dengan membersihkan rumah dan dibantu oleh Neji juga Hanabi. Tiga bersaudara itu sangat menyukai berdiam diri dirumah daripada harus berjalan-jalan dan berpanas-panasan diluar sana. Ketiganya akan saling bahu-membahu merapikan rumah yang hanya ditinggali oleh mereka bertiga saja.

Lalu bagaimana dengan orangtua mereka?

Ibu dari ketiganya telah meninggalkan dunia saat lima tahun yang lalu, itu diakibatkan karena sakit keras yang sudah diderita oleh sang ibu dalam waktu cukup lama. Lalu ayah mereka sekarang tinggal di Melbourne - Australia untuk mengurus perusahaan Hyuuga yang berpusat disana, sebulan sekali sang ayah akan mengirimkan uang ke Jepang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup anak-anaknya.

Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Hanabi; ketiganya menjadi remaja yang tumbuh mandiri tanpa kasih sayang oranngtua, walau sesekali mereka sangat merindukan hal tersebut tetapi ketiganya akan berusaha mengerti menghadapi situasi seperti itu dan akan mencoba untuk tetap tegar.

"Hah~ Melelahkan sekali" Hanabi menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang ukuran besar yang berada dikamar Neji. Satu-satunya ranjang yang besar dirumah tersebut ya hanyalah ada dikamarnya Neji.

"Pinggangku serasa mau lepasssssss" Neji berteriak kencang lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Hinata, dia merentangkan tubuhnya berkali-kali.

"Biasanya niisan yang selalu bersemangat" Hinata terkikik melihat kakak laki-laki nya yang begitu kelelahan.

"Hari ini, apa yang oneechan masak?" tanya Hanabi, dia merasakan cacing-cacing didalam perutnya mulai berdemo minta makan.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita langsung turun saja ke bawah" Hinata menarik tangan Neji dan Hanabi, Hanabi sendiri langsung bangkit dan berlari keluar kamar sedangkan Neji masih enggan untuk bergerak- pinggangnya masih terasa pegal.

"Niisan ayo kita makan bersama" Hinata masih menarik-narik tangan kakaknya.

"Aku masih lelah, Hinata" sahut Neji.

 _'Tinnnnn! Tinnnn!_

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara klakson mobil dari arah bawah, Hinata segera berlari ke arah jendela dan mengintip siapa yang datang.

"S-Sasuke-kun" Hinata memekik senang dan berjingkrak kecil saat melihat _supercar_ telah terparkir didepan gerbang rumahnya.

"Apa?! Siapa yang datang?! Uchiha tidak tahu diri! Dia datang disaat kita akan makan" seketika Neji langsung lompat dari tempat tidur dan ikut mengintip dijendela. Dia terlihat tidak begitu senang saat tahu yang datang adalah Sasuke.

"Niisan! kau jangan seperti itu" Hinata menepuk-nepuk kencang bahu kakaknya.

"Kalau niisan masih tidak mau makan, maka biarkan aku, Hanabi dan Sasuke-kun saja yang makan" dengan nada suara mengejek, Hinata segera berlari keluar kamar dan segera menemui kekasihnya yang sudah menunggu dibawah.

"Apa?! Cih, tidak akan ku bairkan jatah makanku berkurang akibat Uchiha sialan itu!" Neji juga langsung ikut berlari keluar kamar dan menuju ruang makan.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, duduk manis dimeja makan kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata duduk berhadapan dengan Hanabi, sedangkan Neji harus mengalah dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Mata bulan milik Neji terus memandang sinis pada pria dihadapannya ini, sedangkan Sasuke justru memasang wajah seperti meledek pada calon kakak iparnya.

"Ah baiklah, kemarikan mangkok kalian" Hinata mulai berdiri untuk mengisi satu per satu dengan nasi yang baru saja matang. Sasuke dan Neji berbarengan saat memberikan mangkok nasi mereka pada Hinata, keduanya lalu saling beradu pandang dengan kilatan petir yang membentang diantara mata kontras mereka berdua.

"Aku yang lebih dulu!" -Neji.

"Apa kau buta? Tentu saja aku yang lebih dulu!" -Sasuke.

"Berengsek! Aku adalah tuan rumah disini" -Neji.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak peduli!" -Sasuke.

"Aku adalah kakaknya, jadi mengalah lah!" -Neji.

"Dan aku adalah calon suaminya!" -Sasuke.

"Hinata, ini! Aku duluan!" -Neji.

"Hime, aku sudah sangat lapar, jadi aku duluan!" -Sasuke.

"Minggir kau! Hinata cepatlah, aku begitu lapar!" -Neji.

"Hime, apa kau tega membiarkan diriku kelaparan?" -Sasuke.

Hinata sendiri bingung harus mengambil mangkok milik siapa, otaknya juga sedikit ikut stres akibat mendengar keduanya yang selalu ribut.

"Hentikan! kalian ini seperti anak kecil. Nah oneechan, berikan masi padaku terlebih dahulu" seru Hanabi,lalu memberikan mangkok merah kesayangannya pada Hinata, menghiraukan tatapan _deathglare_ dari kedua pemuda yang tadi bertengkar.

"Nah, Hinata isikan mangkok ku" Neji memberikan mangkok miliknya pada Hinata, tapi dirinya mengernyit saat adiknya tersebut malah kembali duduk.

"Kalian berdua, ambil saja sendiri nasinya" ucap Hinata, kedua pemuda itu langsung melongo mendengarnya.

"APA?!"

"APA?!"

Seketika wajah Neji dan Sasuke berubah menjadi muram dan masam. Perasaan dongkol langsung memenuhi dada mereka berdua.

"Menyebalkan" gerutu Neji, dirinya terpaksa menyendokkan nasi sendiri kedalam mangkoknya, begitupun dengan Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian ...

Suasana diruang makan menjadi hening, hanya terdengar suara dentingan antara peralatan makan perak dengan piring. Ke empatnya makan dengan tenang, ya walau sesekali kaki Sasuke menggesek-gesek pada kaki jenjang Hinata dan langsung ditendang kasar oleh Neji.

"Kenyang sekali" Hanabi mengusap perutnya yang sudah terisi penuh.

"Masakan adikku memang tiada tandingannya" puji Neji, dirinya begitu bangga mempunyai seorang adik yang begitu pandai memasak.

"Aku tidak salah memilih calon istri" ucap Sasuke, setelah mengatakan hal tersebut dirinya langsung ditatap sinis oleh calon kakak iparnya.

"Apa?" Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya, dia begitu senang mengerjai Neji.

"Cih" Neji membuang muka lalu segera bangkit dan pergi dari ruang makan, disusul dengan Hanabi.

Hinata sendiri langsung merapikan meja makan yang telah berantakan, tidak menyadari jika ada sepasang mata gelap yang terus memperhatikan gerakannya. Dengan langkah senyap, Sasuke mendekati Hinata yang tengah mencuci piring, lalu memeluk dengan erat dari belakang.

"S-Sasuke-kun, kau membuatku terkejut" Hinata menyikut perut Sasuke, jantungnya sedikit bergejolak karena kaget dengan pelukan yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku tunggu kau dikamarmu Hime" Sasuke mengecup sekilas pipi tembem Hinata, lalu segera pergi. Hinata hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Didalam kamar bernuansa biru langit ini, terbaring sepasang kekasih diranjang ukuran sedang ber-sprei biru. Sang pria yang tidak ada hentinya mencumbu sang wanita sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Lidah dan bibirnya terus bergerak menyusuri leher jenjang kekasihnya. Kilatan air liur dan bekas kemerahan yang ditorehkan Sasuke pada leher putih mulus Hinata, membuat banyak sekali tanda kepemilikan disana. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri hanya terus melenguh pelan, dia menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menutup mulut mungilnya yang terus mengeluarkan desahan.

Neji sedang berada diruang tamu bersama Hanabi, Hinata takut jika kakaknya itu tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam kamarnya dan memergoki Hinata yang sedang bermesraan dengan Sasuke. Bisa saja Hinata mengunci pintu kamarnya agar dia bisa bersiap jika kakaknya datang, tapi jika melakukan itu pasti Neji akan menjadi curiga.

Hinata sudah melarang keras dan memperingati Sasuke agar tidak menyentuhnya jika sedang berada dilingkungan kediaman Hyuuga, tapi tetap saja sifat keras kepala yang Sasuke miliki membuat Uchiha bungsu itu bersikukuh dan tetap memaksa untuk mencumbu dan menyentuh gadisnya.

Dengan sentuhan dan belaian lembut, Sasuke memasukkan tangannya kedalam kaos dan bra yang Hinata kenakan, meremas dan memainkan sepasang benda kenyal dan besar yang berada didalam sana. Sasuke juga mencubit dan menarik-narik puting Hinata yang mulai mengeras secara bergantian.

"Lihat aku Hime" bisik Sasuke, Hinata langsung menolehkan kepalanya untuk memandang Sasuke.

"A-apa?" kini wajah Hinata sudah merah padam akibat kenakalan kekasihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa" Sasuke menyeringai, bibirnya langsung menyambar bibir Hinata, melumatnya dengan kasar. Lidahnya bergerak masuk kedalam rongga mulut Hinata, menekan dan memelintir lidah gadisnya dengan penuh nafsu. Mulut keduanya yang terbuka lebar membuat banyak air liur melumer dari sudut bibir, Sasuke bahkan dengan sengaja banyak mengeluarkan saliva nya lalu menumpahkannya kedalam mulut mungil Hinata.

"Emhhh S-Sasuke-kun" Hinata mendorong wajah Sasuke dan menjauhkan bibir mereka berdua, mulutnya dipenuhi oleh air liur Sasuke bahkan ada yang sampai tertelan oleh Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum puas, dia pun mengecup lembut pipi gembil Hinata yang sudah memerah layaknya buah tomat kesukaannya. Lalu kedua tangannya menaikkan keatas baju kaos Hinata yang berwarna kuning, kemudain disusul dengan bra yang juga Sasuke singkirkan.

Payudara putih Hinata yang menjulang keatas dengan puting berwarna kemerahan langsung nampak jelas didepan mata Sasuke. Kedua telapak tangan besar Sasuke langsung menyentuh benda kenyal tersebut, meremasnya dengan sangat lembut- dirinya bermaksud untuk merangsang Hinata.

"Nnnggg S-Sasuke-kun!" Hinata semakin tidak karuan, tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan kedua payudaranya menjadi gatal dan begitu menginginkan sentuhan Sasuke.

"Besar sekali, bukan? bahkan kedua tanganku tidak mampu untuk menampungnya" yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar adanya, walau kedua telapak tangan besarnya mencoba untuk merangkum salah satu permukaan payudara Hinata, tetap saja tidak bisa. Hinata baru saja menginjak usia yang ke 17tahun, tapi pertumbuhan pada tubuhnya berkembang begitu pesat. Ukuran dadanya yang begitu besar tumbuh secara alami, pinggulnya yang mengecil dengan sepasang pantat yang kencang dan empuk, benar-benar tubuh idaman setiap wanita yang mampu Hinata miliki. Sasuke merasa sangat beruntung mendapat kekasih seperti Hinata. Bukan hanya baik ataupun lemah lembut, tapi tubuhnya yang sangat indah membuat Sasuke semakin menggilai Hinata.

"P-pelan sedikit S-Sasuke-kun" Hinata memekik pelan saat merasakan remasan tangan Sasuke yang sedikit kasar pada kedua payudaranya, tapi Sasuke menghiraukan ucapan Hinata. Tangannya terus bergerak aktif memainkan kedua payudara Hinata, sesekali ibu jarinya menekan kuat dan memelintir puting Hinata. Sasuke benar-benar merasa gemas pada payudara Hinata yang begitu kenyal dan besar, pemuda tampan itu sangat menyukai payudara kekasihnya. Mulut Sasuke mulai melahap puncak dada Hinata yang sebelah kiri, menghisap nya dengan sangat kuat. Mulut nya terbuka lebar dengan lidah yang ikut menjilati puting tersebut.

Sasuke melirik sepintas pada bagian bawah Hinata, gadisnya itu sedang mengenakan celana _jeans_ mini. Dengan gerakan tangan kanan yang merayap turun, Sasuke membuka kancing dan menurunkan resleting celana tersebut, lalu dengan lembut tangannya menyusup masuk kedalam- menyentuh kewanitaan gadisnya yang ternyata sudah basah.

"Bahkan disini sudah sangat basah Hime" bisik Sasuke, dengan sengaja dia menghembuskan napasnya pada telinga Hinata, membuat gadisnya bergidik geli. Lalu jari tengah Sasuke mulai bergerak, menekan dan menggesek dengan kuat bagian belahan bibir vagina Hinata. Kedua tangan Hinata meremas kuat sprei birunya, menggigit dengan kencang bibir bawahnya agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan.

Mulut Sasuke kembali menyambar puting Hinata dengan rakus, sesekali gigi putihnya ikut menggigit puting Hinata yang sudah mengeras. Lidahnya menjilat puting Hinata dengan kasar, membuat seluruh permukaan putih Hinata menjadi basah akibat air liur Sasuke.

"Sssshhhh Sasuke-kun" Hinata melenguh, tubuhnya begitu menikmati sentuhan yang Sasuke berikan.

Suara kecipak terdengar dari dalam celana dalam Hinata. Bagaimana tidak, kini vaginanya telah basah total dengan jari tengah Sasuke yang tidak berhenti menggesek pada bagian sensitif tersebut, bahkan Sasuke memasukkan jari tengahnya kedalam lubang kewanitaan Hinata dan mengaduk-aduk bagian dalam gadisnya.

"S-Sasuke-kun! Nnnggg s-sudah cukup" Hinata meraih pergelangan tangan Sasuke, mencoba menarik keluar tangan yang berada didalam celana dalamnya itu.

"Ya aku mengerti, kita langsung ke menu utama nya" Sasuke menarik tangannya keluar, terlihat permukaan jari tengahnya sudah mengkerut akibat terlalu lama bermain dengan air- lebih tepatnya dengan ciaran putih kental milik Hinata. Tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun, Sasuke mengulum jari tengahnya sendiri, merasakan dan mencicipi cairan kental Hinata yang tersisa dijarinya.

"Manis" komentar Sasuke, rasa asin yang dikecap terasa begitu lezat baginya.

"K-kau tidak m-merasa jijik?" tanya Hinata.

"Kenapa harus jijik? justru aku sangat menyukainya" Sasuke membuka resleting celananya dan segera melucuti pakaian bawahnya, memperlihatkan 'adik kecil' kesayangannya yang sudah berdiri dengan tegak dan gagah. Hinata memandangi cukup lama benda tersebut, terlihat urat-urat yang terbentuk sangat jelas dibagian batangnya dengan ujung kepala yang begitu mengkilat.

Sasuke menarik celana yang masih Hinata kenakan dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah, diraihnya kedua paha putih Hinata, melebarkannya dan memposisikan penisnya didekat vagina Hinata. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke menggesekkan ujung kepala penisnya pada belahan bibir vagina Hinata yang berisi, sesekali dia menggesekkan batang penisnya yang diapit oleh bibir vagina Hinata yang sudah merah merekah.

"Kau yang memasukkannya" perintah Sasuke.

"A-apa?" Hinata melongo mendengar perintah tersebut.

"A-aku tidak bisa S-Sasuke-kun" lanjutnya.

"Pasti bisa, itu mudah Hime" Sasuke mengecup pip chubby Hinata, pinggulnya bergerak untuk terus menggesekkan kelamin mereka berdua.

"A-aku tidak mengerti" Hinata sedikit merasa risih saat bulu-bulu kasar kejantanan Sasuke bergesekkan dengan kulit vagina nya putih bersih tanpa sehelai bulu halus.

"Lakukan seperti yang biasa aku lakukan, ayo cepatlah Hime~" Sasuke mulai merengek pada kekasihnya. Hinata mengangguk, tangannya meraih batang penis Sasuke yang sudah sangat keras lalu menggesekkan ujung kepalanya pada belahan bibir vagina nya- mencari celah lubang miliknya agar Sasuke bisa masuk. Sasuke hanya bisa menunggu dengan sabar sampai Hinata bisa menemukan lubangnya sendiri, bisa saja Sasuke langsung menancapkan penisnya tersebut tapi dia ingin Hinata yang melakukannya untuk kali ini. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan penisnya sedikit ditarik kebawah oleh Hinata, ternyata gadis nya itu telah mememukan pintu masuk kedalam kenikmatan duniawi bagi mereka berdua.

Dengan sekali dorongan, Sasuke membenamkan seluruh batang penisnya hingga Hinata merintih kesakitan.

"Aww! P-pelan S-Sasuke-kun, s-sakit!" Hinata mengusap didaerah sekitar pangkal pahanya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar, peluk aku dan mari kita mulai" Sasuke memagut bibir Hinata, disertai dengan pin ggulnya yang bergerak maju-mundur dengan tempo lambat. Hinata melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sasuke, kedua kakinya juga dia lingkarkan pada pinggang Sasuke.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk mempercepat tempo gonjotannya, lubang kewanitaan Hinata yang semakin basah membuat kejantanannya semakin bergerak dengan cepat. Bibir keduanya saling mengunci mampu meredam lenguhan dan desahan yang dikeluarkan dari bibir Hinata. Sebenarnya Sasuke jauh lebih suka mendengar desahan Hinata, apalagi jika kekasihnya itu mendesah seraya menyebut namanya. Tapi karena tempatnya sedang tidak memungkinkan jadi lebih baik Sasuke memagut bibir Hinata untuk menyamarkan suara desahan wanitanya. Bisa bahaya jika Neji mendengar semua itu, nyawa Sasuke akan langsung melayang dalam hitungan detik saja.

10menit berlalu, tubuh keduanya sudah dipenuhi oleh keringat, bahkan Sasuke sudah melepaskan kaos hitamnya agar tidak terlalu merasa gerah. Sasuke hanya melepaskan ciumannya jika Hinata sudah sangat membutuhkan oksigen, lalu dia kembali menyumpal mulut Hinata dengan lidahnya. Cairan kental berwarna putih milik Hinata terus mengalir tanpa henti dari celah-celah lubangnya, otot-otot kewanitaannya menjepit dengan kuat kejantanan Sasuke.

Tubuh Hinata yang semakin lemas dan lelah akibat kegiatan kotor ini, apalagi saat dirinya telah mencapai orgasme beberapa menit yang lalu. Rambut biru nya sudah tergerai lepek akibat peluh, manik bulannya yang sayu dan dan bibirnya yang terus dikunci oleh Sasuke.

Ditambah lagi bagian bawahnya yang terus mendapat hentakan kuat oleh penis Sasuke membuat Hinata ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan semua ini. Tapi Hinata tidak bisa berbohong jika dirinya merasakan gelombang kenikmatan saat ini, kegiatan kotor yang sedang dia lakukan bersama Sasuke membuat dirinya ketagihan akan sentuhan Sasuke.

"Nnnggg ahh ahh S-Sasuke-kun ahh sshh nnggg!" desaham langsung keluar dari bibir Hinata ketika Sasuke melepas pagutannya, Hinata juga tidak melewatkan kesempatan emas itu untuk menghirup banyak oksigen.

"Ssshhh Hinata!" Sasuke ikut mengerang nikmat, dia tidak berhenti menghujami Hinata dengan penisnya.

"S-Sebentar lagi Hime! Aghh~" lidahnya kembali menelusup masuk mulut Hinata, memeluk erat tubuh sang gadis yang tengah dia tindih. Mata onyx nya terpejam, dada bidangnya yang menekan dan bergesekkan lembut dengan dada kenyal Hinata, dan hanya terdengar suara nyaring dari pangkal paha keduanya yang saling berbenturan.

 _'Pok!_

 _'Pok!_

 _'Pok!_

 _'Pok!_

 _'Pok!_

Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya, sepertinya Hinata juga akan kembali berorgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dinding kewanitaannya melahap kejantanan Sasuke dengan kuat, meremas dan memijitnya dengan sangat hebat. Bahkan Sasuke merasa batang penisnya yang sangat keras seperti akan remuk akibat jepitan kuat kewanitaan Hinata. Sasuke mengakhiri genjotannya dengan tiga kali hentakan keras pada lubang Hinata, Sasuke menarik penisnya keluar dan langsung diposisikan didepan wajah gadisnya.

"Buka mulutmu Hime" Sasuke membelai lembut rambut Hinata, Hinata hanya menurut. Dia membuka mulutnya dan mengijinkan Sasuke untuk memasukkan penis kedalam mulutnya.

"Emhhh~" ujung penis Sasuke terasa memenuhi seluruh isi mulut Hinata yang mungil, Sasuke sedikit mendorong penis nya lagi agar cairannya bisa masuk semua.

" _I'm chumming!_ "

Hinata meremas pantat Sasuke saat merasakan cairan kental menyembur kedalam mulut dan kerongkongannya, secara tidak sadar Hinata mendorong paha Sasuke agar menarik penisnya keluar, tapi tidak direspon oleh Sasuke. Dia tetap menyumpal mulut Hinata dengan penisnya, ya walau hanya seperempat dari batangnya saja yang muat. Sperma Sasuke bermuncratan tanpa henti didalam mulut Hinata, ini adalah hal yang baru Hinata rasakan.

"Diminumlah Hime" Sasuke belum mau mencabut penisnya karena masih menyemburkan sperma, dia dapat melihat cairan putih kental miliknya mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir Hinata. Setelah merasakan sperma nya telah berhenti, Sasuke menarik keluar penisnya yang telah dalam keadaan lemas tak berdaya. Seketika banyak cairan kental melumer dan menetes dari mulut Hinata. Dengan sedikit jijik, Hinata menelan cairan-cairan tersebut. Rasa lengket dan amis memenuhi tenggorokan dan mulutnya saat ini.

"Kau tidak suka ya? kelihatannya kau jijik pada cairanku Hime" Sasuke tersenyum simpul kala melihat ekspresi Hinata yang aneh, dia segera bangkit dari ranjang dan mengambil beberapa lembar tissue.

"I-ini terlalu banyak" ucap Hinata, dia melihat cairan sperma kekasihnya sampai ada yang menetes dipayudaranya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Sasuke membersihkan bibir dan wajah Hinata yang dipenuhi cairan amis dengan tissue, bibirnya tidak berhenti tersenyum melihat keadaan Hinata.

"M-manis" jawab Hinata, dia mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang Sasuke katakan saat mencicipi cairan miliknya tadi.

" _Aishiteru"_ bisik Sasuke, dirinya langsung berbaring dan memeluk erat tubuh toples Hinata.

"K-kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku bukan?"

"Sedikitpun aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan kebodohan seperti itu Hime"

"B-benarkah?"

"Hn. Aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun"

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Garasi _Devil Drift_ terlihat sepi, hanya ada Shikamaru yang sedang tidur dan Kiba yang sedang bermain PS. Sasuke sendiri sedang berada didalam kamarnya, dia sibuk memilih dan memilah permintaan pertandingan. Banyak sekali yang mendatangi Shikamaru untuk mengajukan pertandingan balap dengan Sasuke ataupun yang lainnya, Shikamaru tidak bisa langsung menyetujui semua itu, dia harus menyerahkan itu semua pada Sasuke- karena semua keputusan ada ditangan _leader_ nya.

Dan Sasuke hanya akan menerima pertandingan di trek balap jika nominal taruhannya mencapai U$50.000, dan jika dibawah dari itu maka jangan pernah bermimpi untuk dapat merasakan bertanding dengan _Devil Drift._

Sasuke sudah menjadi seorang _drifting_ ketika menginjak usia 14tahun, dirinya sudah pandai mengemudi saat berusia 11tahun. Benar-benar mengejutkan bukan? Lalu saat usianya 15tahun, Sasuke membentuk sebuah kelompok yang dinamai _Devil Drift._ Dan sekarang Sasuke telah berusia 17tahun, dirinya telah menjadi _drfiting_ hebat dan kaya raya. Nama Uchiha Sasuke sangat terkenal pada kehidupan malam kota Tokyo, bukan hanya karena dia seorang Uchiha tapi karena dia adalah seorang bajingan tampan dan liar.

Uchiha Sasuke- dia adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat sering menyewa pelacur kelas atas hanya untuk _One night stand_ dengannya. Dirinya ketagihan bercinta sejak usia 14tahun. Saat itu Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya menyetubuhi salah satu teman wanita sekelasnya, dan semenjak saat itu Sasuke menjadi seseorang yang haus akan seks. Tidak terhitung berapa banyak wanita yang telah dia tiduri selama tiga tahun terakhir, dan tidak bisa terhitung juga berapa banyak yang yang telah melayang akibat menyewa semua perempuan murahan tersebut. Walau Sasuke sering melakukan hubungan seks dengan banyak wanita, dia tetap mengutamakan kesehatan dan kebersihan dalam setiap berhubungan badan. Sasuke selalu menggunakan kondom setiap kali dia berhubungan badan, Sasuke juga akan memastikan bahwa wanita yang dia sewa bebas dan bersih dari segala macam penyakit. Sasuke juga rutin melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan tubuhnya dengan dokter pribadi yang dia percaya, untuk memastikan dia tidak akan terkena HIV.

Tapi kini, Sasuke bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya bersetubuh dengan seorang pelacur. Semenjak gadis itu datang, semenjak Hinata hadir, Sasuke mampu melupakan itu semua. Otaknya sudah dipenuhi oleh Hinata, Hinata, Hinata dan hanya Hinata saja. Sungguh perubahan yang drastis, perubahan yang bahkan tidak mampu Sasuke mengerti sedikitpun.

 _'When a bad boy meet a good girl'_

Mungkin itu adalah ungkapan yang tepat untuk diri Sasuke. Kini dia hanya harus menutup rapat-rapat masa lalunya, jangan sampai Hinata mengetahui itu semua.

Tidak!

Sasuke tidak mau jika Hinata sampai tahu, Sasuke takut Hinata akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Takut, sangat takut.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

"Oneechan, kita beli yang ini juga tidak?" Hanabi menunjukkan sebuah kaleng sarden berukuran besar. Hinata dan Hanabi sedang berada di supermaket untuk berbelanja bulanan, semua isi didalam kulkasnya sudah habis dan itu berarti waktunya untuk berbelanja.

"Emh ya baiklah, taruh itu disini" Hinata mendorong sebuah kereta untuk menampung semua belanjaannya, ditangannya terdapat selembaran kertas panjang yang bertuliskan semua daftar keperluan belanja. Hinata hanya membeli seperlunya saja, dia tidak mau berlebih-lebihan dalam berbelanja seperti oranglain.

"E-eh? Oneechan, dia kan pemuda yang waktu itu datang kerumah mencari oneechan" seru Hanabi, jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada arah jam tiga, disana tengah berdiri sosok Toneri.

"Toneri-kun? ayo kita hampiri dia, Hanabi" Hinata memutar kereta belanjaannya dan berjalan mendekat pada Toneri. Hinata lupa, lupa akan larangan Sasuke untuk mendekati Toneri lagi.

" _Konichiwa_ Toneri-kun" sapa Hinata.

" _Konichiwa_ Hinata" Toneri sedikit terkejut, ditambah dengan rasa senang karena bertemu Hinata.

"K-kau sedang berbelanja juga?" Hinata melihat sepintas kereta dorong milik Toneri yang hanya dipenuhi banyak makanan ringan.

"Kenapa hanya ada _snack_ saja? Dan minuman bersoda~" Hanabi mengacak-acak belanjaan Toneri, dia heran kenapa pemuda dewasa seperti Toneri hanya membeli banyak makanan ringan layak nya anak kecil berusia 4tahun.

"I-itu tidak sopan Hanabi!" Hinata menarik bagian belakang kerah baju adiknya agar menjauh dari kereta dorong Toneri.

"Aku sangat menyukai _snack-snack_ seperti ini, heheheh" Toneri menyengir seraya menggaruk bagian kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

'Wahhh! Tampan sekali niisan ini jika sedang tertawa' Hanabi berdecak kagum melihat Toneri yang seperti itu.

"Mungkin kita bisa berbelanja bersama, Hinata?" tawar Toneri, dia merubah posisi kereta dorongnya dan berdiri berdampingan dengan Hinata.

"E-eh? Baiklah, itu sepertinya menyenangkan" Hinata mengangguk setuju.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun berbelanja bersama, ketiganya tertawa riang dan tidak berhenti tersenyum satu sama lain. Sesekali Toneri mendorong kereta dorongnya dengan cepat dan Hanabi duduk didalamnya, tubuh mungil yang Hanabi miliki membuat gadis Hyuuga itu muat berada didalam kereta dorong. Hinata hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat keduanya yang bersenang-senang.

"K-kalian berdua hentikanitu! N-nanti bisa dimarahi oleh _security_ disini" Hinata berteriak pelan berkali-kali, tetapi tetap tidak ditanggapi oleh Toneri maupun Hanabi.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Bel pertanda istirahat berdering, siswa-siswi _Suna High School_ mulai berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing. Sebagian dari mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan makan dan mengobrol dikantin, bermain bola basket dilapangan _indoor_ , ataupun sekedar bersantai ria didalam kelas mereka.

Sedangkan gerombolan _Devil Drift_ lebih memilih untuk mengobrol dikantin, mereka akan membuat beberapa keributan kecil seperti menghajar para siswa yang bahkan hampir tidak bersalah ataupun menggoda para siswi yang memiliki sifat ganjen dan genit. Yang bersemangat untuk menghajar adalah Naruto, sedangkan yang sangat bersemangat menggoda gadis-gadis adalah Kiba- ya kedua nya memang anggota paling idiot diantara yang lainnya. Sai dan Shikamaru sendiri lebih memilih untuk makan jika berada dikantin, sedangkan Sasuke akan sibuk berkutat dengan laptop _Apple_ hitamnya.

"Kalian lihat itu?! Dia mengenakan _g-string!_ " seru Kiba, dia menggunakan ponselnya untuk memotret pakaian dalam para siswi disekolahnya. Kiba merupakan anggota paling mesum diantara anggota _Devil Drift_ , dan diurutan kedua tertulis nama Sasuke. Pemuda Inuzuka itu menyimpan banyak film _JAV_ didalam laptop maupun ponselnya, dia juga mengoleksi banyak DVD porno dengan berbagai macam _genre_ didalam kamarnya. Jadi, jika Sasuke ataupun yang lain membutuhkan hiburan berupa menonton film dewasa maka mereka tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membeli atau men- _download_ terlebih dahulu, mereka hanya cukup meminjamnya dari Kiba.

"Dasar mesum!" Shikamaru mendelik pada pemuda bertato segitiga itu.

"Ck, tidak perlu munafik! Kau pun sama saja" Kiba memandang sinis pada Shikamaru.

"Mesum adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan" seru Naruto, pakaian terlihat kumel dengan rambut yang sangat berantakan- bisa dipastikan jika dia habis berkelahi.

"Kali ini siapa lagi hah?" Sai hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat keadaan Naruto.

Ke empatnya terus saja asyik berbincang satu sama lain, dan sesekali dari mereka mengeluarkan gurauan yang langsung membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke, dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang kawan-kawannya bicarakan. Kalaupun ada satu candaan yang sangat lucu, Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming- jangankan untuk tertawa kencang, untuk tersenyum sedikit saja dia tidak mau.

Jemari tangan Sasuke sedang bergerak cepat menekan _keyboard_ laptopnya, mata onyx nya memandang serius pada layar laptop dan otak jenisu nya yang tidak berputar.

Tak jauh beberapa dari tempat mereka, Toneri dan kawan-kawannya juga terlihat sedang menikmati momen-momen istirahat. Toneri juga melihat Sasuke yang sedang berkonsetrasi dengan laptopnya.

'Kenapa bisa? Kenapa bisa gadis seperti Hinata menjalin hubungan spesial dengan lelaki berengsek seperti dia?' Toneri terus bertanya-tanya hal tersebut didalam hatinya. Mata dingin nya terus memandang ke arah Sasuke, hati nya ikut merasakan sesak kala mengingat bahwa gadis yang dia sukai sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih macam Sasuke.

"Cih!" Toneri memalingkan pandangannya, hatinya merasa begitu dongkol.

"Ada apa Toneri?" tanya salah satu temannya yang berambut merah, dan hanya disahut dengan gelengan kepala oleh Toneri.

Tiba-tiba saja terlintas sesuatu hal yang menarik didalam pikiran Toneri, seringai iblis pun ikut terlukis dibibirnya.

.

.

 **.**

.

.

 **TBC**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

_'Kenapa bisa? Kenapa bisa gadis seperti Hinata menjalin hubungan spesial dengan lelaki berengsek seperti dia?' Toneri terus bertanya-tanya hal tersebut didalam hatinya. Mata dingin nya terus memandang ke arah Sasuke, hati nya ikut merasakan sesak kala mengingat bahwa gadis yang dia sukai sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih macam Sasuke._  
 _"Cih!" Toneri memalingkan pandangannya, hatinya merasa begitu dongkol._  
 _"Ada apa Toneri?" tanya salah satu temannya yang berambut merah, dan hanya disahut dengan gelengan kepala oleh Toneri._  
 _Tiba-tiba saja terlintas sesuatu hal yang menarik didalam pikiran Toneri, seringai iblis pun ikut terlukis dibibirnya._

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Jam dua siang, itu berarti adalah waktu jam pulang sekolah bagi siswa-siswi di _Konoha High School_ , begitupun dengan Hinata. Ya walaupun dirinya harus menghabiskan 30menit terlebih dahulu didalam perpustakaan untuk mencari dan meminjam beberapa buku membuat gadis Hyuuga manis itu tidak bisa langsung pulang begitu saja. Dirinya juga telah menghubungi Sasuke untuk menjemputnya sekitar jam setengah tiga sore agar tidak menunggu terlalu lama.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit berat karena membawa banyak tumpukan buku-buku tebal didalam dekapannya, Hinata melihat jam tangan putih yang melingkar indah dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

'Masih ada waktu, ku rasa tidak masalah jika ke kantin terlebih dahulu'.

Hinata melangkah dengan semangat menuju kantin, perutnya yang tidak bisa diajak toleransi membuat Hinata harus makan lagi. Hinata mengambil posisi duduk dimeja pojok, disana tidak terlalu berisik baginya. Walau sudah jam pulang sekolah, tapi masih banyak sekali siswa-siswi yang berbetah disekolah mereka.

Setelah memesan satu porsi paket makanan lengkap, Hinata kembali duduk dikursinya. Lalu meraih ponselnya yang bergetar didalam saku seragamnya, keningnya mengkerut ketika melihat ada pesan masuk dari Toneri.

 _From : Toneri-kun  
Lihat ke arah pintu masuk kantin._

Hinata menuruti perintah tersebut, seketika matanya membelalak saat mendapati sosok pemuda berpakaian seragam _Suna High School_ tengah berdiri diambang pintu masuk kantin.

"U-untuk apa Toneri-kun kemari?" gumam Hinata, pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok Toneri yang terus berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kenapa belum pulang? Kau ini senang sekali ya pulang terlambat" Toneri mengusap pipi kiri Hinata lalu segera duduk dikursi yang tersedia. Hinata hanya terus diam, dirinya masih berdiri tegang dan tidak berkutik.

"Heran kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" seakan Toneri mengerti kenapa gadis manis itu tetap membeku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika aku bersekolah disini?" Hinata kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Mencari dirimu tidak sesulit mencari jarum didalam tumpukan jerami, Hinata" Toneri tersenyum, lalu mata dingin nya memperhatikan keadaan sekitar kantin tersebut.

"Sekolahmu terlihat menyenangkan ya" gumam Toneri.

"L-lalu untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Hinata.

"Menjemputmu, memangnya untuk apa lagi?" sahut Toneri.

"A-aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk m-menjemputku Toneri-kun" Hinata mulai panas-dingin, seenaknya saja Toneri mengatakan bahwa dirinya ingin menjemput Hinata.

'Bagaimana jika Sasuke-kun tahu? B-bagaimana jika dia sudah datang dan menunggu diluar?'

Pikirannya mulai berantakan, Hinata masih ingat benar bagaimana kejadian buruk saat berada difestival sekolah Sasuke. Hinata tidak mau Sasuke melihat dirinya ketika sedang bersama dengan Toneri- lagi.

"A-ano lebih b-baik kau pulang saja Toneri-kun" bahkan Hinata merasa selera makannya sudah hilang, hatinya menjadi gelisah dan was-was.

"Kau mengusirku?" Toneri mendelik. Pemuda Otsutsuki itu sadar jika Hinata merasa tidak suka akan kehadirannya, dan Toneri tahu itu disebabkan oleh Sasuke.

"B-bukan begitu, h-hanya saja aku s-sudah dijemput oleh oranglain" Hinata melirik sepintas pada jam tangannya, ini sudah menunjukkan pukul jam setengah tiga lewat.

'Pasti Sasuke-kun sudah datang' pikirnya.

"Siapa?" Toneri seakan pura-pura tidak tahu.

"L-lebih baik k-kau pulang sekarang Toneri-kun" Hinata mulai merapikan buku-buku yang dia pinjam tadi, Hinata juga tidak menyentuh sedikitpun makanan yang telah dia pesan- bahkan sudah dibayar.

"Kau takut jika dia tahu?"

Skakmat!

Hinata tidak bergeming sedikitpun, selang beberapa detik kemudian dirinya kembali mengemas buku-buku tersebut.

"S-sampai jumpa T-Toneri-kun" Hinata segera menlangkah atau lebih tepatnya berlari kecil meninggalkan Toneri.

 _Srettt_

Toneri menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan kasar, tubuh Hinata langsung berbalik secara reflek dan karena begitu tiba-tiba membuat dirinya kini berada didalam pelukan Toneri. Aroma harum _musk_ menusuk indera penciuman Hinata, otaknya masih belum memproses kejadian yang berlangsung secara cepat tersebut.

"T-Toneri-kun" matanya membulat ketika sadar bahwa dirinya kini tengah dipeluk oleh Toneri. Toneri tidak menyahut, kedua tangannya melingkar dengan erat dipinggang ramping Hinata.

"L-lepaskan T-Toneri-kun!" Hinata mulai berusaha mendorong dada bidang Toneri, keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Tubuhmu sangat nyaman saat dipeluk, aku suka~" bisik Toneri, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"T-Toneri-kun, k-ku mohon l-lepaskan!" Hinata terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari dalam dekapan Toneri.

"Diamlah sebentar" ucap Toneri.

"Aku sudah lama tidak merasakan kenyamanan seperti ini semenjak ibu ku meninggal. Diamlah sebentar saja, Hinata" lanjutnya, wajahnya sedikit merunduk dan bersandar pada bahu kecil Hinata. Hinata kembali bungkam, dirinya merasa luluh ketika mendengar ucapan Toneri. Hinata mengerti bagaimana perasaan Toneri, karena dirinya juga telah kehilangan sosok ibu- sama seperti Toneri.

Gadis Hyuuga itu menghela napas panjang, dirinya bingung harus melakukan apa. Saat pandangan manik bulan Hinata tepat lurus ke arah depan, matanya langsung membelalak dengan cepat.

Dari ujung sana, sekitar beberapa meter jarak dari tempat Hinata berdiri dengan Toneri. Terdapat sepasang mata kelam yang memandang tajam ke arah Hinata berada.

Sesak! Itulah yang Sasuke rasakan didalam dada nya ketika melihat gadis yang dia cinta tengah berada didalam pelukan pria lain. Tangannya mengepal dengan keras sampai kuku-kuku jarinya menekan kuat telapak tangan, giginya yang menggelutuk kuat langsung membuat bagian dinding dalam mulutnya ikut tergigit, dan hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

"Berengsek!"

Seketika Sasuke langsung berlari ke arah Hinata yang juga telah melihat dirinya, menarik pundak Hinata dengan kasar agar terlepas dari pelukan Toneri dan langsung menghantam wajah pemuda Otsutsuki tersebut dengan sangat keras.

 _Bughhh!_

Toneri sedikit kaget ketika mendapatkan pukulan keras diwajahnya- lebih tepatnya dipipi kirinya. Tubuhnya yang tidak siap langsung terhempas cukup jauh ke lantai, Toneri juga sedikit merasakan perih dibagian rahangnya yang terkena pukul.

"Keparat! Apa kau tidak punya otak hah? Aku sudah memperingatkanmu agar menjauhi Hinata tapi justru kau malah memeluknya!" Sasuke kembali menghampiri Toneri yang masih tersungkur, kaki kanan nya langsung menendang kuat tepat dibagian perut Toneri.

"T-Toneri-kun" kaki kecil Hinata mulai gemetar melihat Sasuke yang menendang Toneri dengan keras.

"S-Sasuke-kun, sudah cukup! J-jangan hajar dia lagi, s-sudah cukup" Hinata menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Diam kau! Kenapa kau hanya diam saja saat si 'Berengsek' itu memelukmu?! Kau menyukainya hah?!" bentak Sasuke. Amarah telah memenuhi setiap sudut otaknya, dirinya sudah tidak mampu mengontrol pikirannya lagi.

"S-Sasuke-kun m-maafkan aku, tadi itu hanya-"

"Hanya apa hah?! Aku sudah memperingatkanmu juga agar menjauh darinya Hinata, kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku?!" hati Sasuke sudah terlanjur sakit, dia tidak bisa untuk tetap tenang. Beberapa siswa-siswi yang melihat keributan tersebut segera berkumpul, membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi ketiga orang tersebut.

"M-maafkan aku" Hinata mulai terisak, dia sangat takut ketika Sasuke membentaknya seperti tadi. Tapi Hinata juga tidak bisa ikut marah karena Sasuke membentaknya, bagaimanapun juga ini semua adalah salah Hinata.

"Hei keparat! Jangan berani-beraninya kau memarahi Hinata" Toneri berusaha bangkit, terlihat jelas dari sudut bibir ada darah yang mengalir disana. Sasuke yang tidak terima dipanggil dengan sebutan seperti itu langsung berbalik, tangannya kembali mengepal dengan kuat.

Mata keduanya saling bertatapan, kedua tangan mereka juga saling mengepal, sorot kebencian satu sama lain terlihat begitu nyata diantara keduanya.

"Kau boleh memukulku atau bahkan membunuhku, tapi jangan harap kau bisa menyakiti hati wanita yang kucintai!" Toneri berlari dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke, dia tidak bisa melihat Hinata yang dibentak Sasuke seperti tadi, hatinya ikut merasakan tersayat.

 _Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!_

Tangan kiri nya memegang erat kerah baju seragam Sasuke, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi dia gunakan untuk menghajar habis-habisan wajah tampan pemuda Uchiha itu. Hinata sendiri semakin tersentak mendengar pengakuan gila dari Toneri, dia tidak menyangka jika Toneri mengatakan hal tersebut.

Entah iblis apa yang kembali merasuki kedalam diri Sasuke, dirinya sangat murka mendengar pernyataan Toneri. Dengan tangkas, dirinya menangkis pukulan Toneri.

 _Bugh! Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!_

Sasuke yang sudah gelap mata langsung mendorong tubuh Toneri hingga terjatuh, dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, dirinya meniban tubuh Toneri. Secara bergantian, tangannya yang mengepal memukul tanpa ampun wajah putih pucat Toneri, bahkan darah mulai mengalir tanpa hanti dari sudut bibir Tonei.

"Hentikan! Kalian ini siapa? Jangan ribut disini!" beberapa penjaga mulai berdatangan, mereka menarik tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh dari pemuda yang sedang dihajarnya, Toneri sendiri juga ikut ditahan.

"Kalian ini pelajar dari _Suna High School_ kan? Kenapa membuat keributan disini?! Keh, kalian memalukan nama sekolah kalian sendiri!"

"Pergi kalian dari sini!"

 _Security-security_ itu menyeret dengan kasar tubuh Sasuke dan Toneri, pakaian keduanya sudah sangat berantakan dengan darah yang tercetak jelas dikedua wajah tampan mereka.

"Lepaskan! Aku bisa jalan sendiri" Sasuke berontak dan merapikan _cardigan_ nya.

"Singkirkan tangan kalian!" Toneri juga ikut melepaskan diri dari cengkraman penjaga sekolah tersebut, dirinya langsung berjalan santai menghampiri _superbike_ miliknya.

"Ada-ada saja membuat kericuhan disekolah kita"

"Tapi mereka berdua tampan ya"

"Jadi mereka ribut karena gadis itu? Kalau tidak salah dia adalah siswi dikelas XI-4 kan?"

Beberapa siswa-siswi mulai beradu opini tentang keributan yang terjadi, mereka memandang sinis ke arah Hinata yang hanya terus diam mematung.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Sasuke menggandeng tangan Hinata dengan erat, Hinata menuruti perintah Sasuke. Hinata tahu jika Sasuke masih kesal dan marah padanya.

"K-kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan Hinata" suara Sasuke yang begitu berat bahkan dirinya sulit bernapas akibat darah yang memenuhi kedua lubang hidungnya, hatinya masih sangat sesak dan amarahnya belum hilang sepenuhnya.

"M-maafkan aku" ucap Hinata lirih, airmata nya kembali menggenang dan hatinya pun ikut bersedih.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Selama dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Hinata, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah gadisnya yang terus saja menunduk. Mobil yang Sasuke kendarai melaju dengan sangat cepat, tangannya yang berpegangan erat pada pegangan setir mobil dengan pijakan kaki pada pedal gas yang sama sekali tidak mengendur. Sasuke menaikkan kopling mobilnya, membuat mobil bermesin 6 _silinder twin-turbo_ tersebut seakan melayang dari aspal. _Spidometer_ mulai mencapai _5000 rpm_ , pemuda Uchiha itu sama sekali tidak melirik ke arah spion mobil, membuat banyak pengendara lainnya ikut merasa terganggu.

"S-Sasuke-kun, k-kurangi kecepatannya" Hinata meremas lengan _cardigan_ Sasuke, dirinya sangat khawatir jika Sasuke akan hilang kendali.

"..."

"M-maafkan aku, i-ini salahku" airmata Hinata mulai menetes membasahi pipi gembilnya.

"..."

"J-jangan diam saja S-Sasuke-kun, m-maafkan aku" Hinata bingung harus berbuat apa, semakin dia terisak maka semakin Sasuke mempercepat laju mobilnya. Bahkan sudah beberapa kali mobil Sasuke menyenggol mobil lain dan mendapatkan banyak sekali klaskon'an dari mobil lain yang berada dibelakangnya.

"S-Sasuke-kun, k-kita bisa menabrak mobil lain. Kumohon, k-kurangi kecepatannya" Hinata terus saja mengemis agar Sasuke mau melambankan laju mobilnya.

"Kurasa itu lebih baik jika kita menabrak mobil lain, kita akan mati bersama. Aku, akan mati bersama gadis yang kucintai" suara dingin Sasuke terdengar sangat berat, tatapan matanya kosong, dirinya sama sekali tidak memandang ke arah Hinata.

"A-aku mencintaimu S-Sasuke-kun" Hinata semakin meremas kuat lengan Sasuke, dirinya kesulitan untuk bernapas karena masih menangis sesenggukan.

"Cinta? Cinta katamu?! Kau bahkan berpelukan dengan pria lain, Hinata!" Sasuke membanting setir saat membelok, dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan nyawa nya saat ini. Otaknya sudah tidak bisa berpikir sehat, pikirannya masih terbayang-bayang saat Hinata dipeluk oleh Toneri.

"M-maafkan a-aku, a-aku tidak akan m-mendekatinya lagi" Hinata menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah dengan kedua telapak tangan putihnya, hidung mancungnya yang mungil juga ikut-ikutan memerah karena dia terus saja menangis.

Ditariknya napas panjang-panjang oleh Sasuke, dia mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya lalu segera menepi ke pinggir jalan. Sasuke merubah posisinya menghadap Hinata lalu menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi" telapak tangan besarnya membelai lembut helaian biru tua Hinata. Setelah Sasuke pikir-pikir, tidak ada gunanya juga dia berlama-lama marah pada gadisnya ini. Sasuke juga tidak mau melihat Hinata yang terus-terusan menangis.

"Ssstttt~ aku tidak marah lagi, maafkan jika aku membentakmu Hime" Sasuke mengecup berkali-kali kedua pipi Hinata secara bergantian, bibirnya ikut mereasakan rasa asin dari airmata kekasihnya.

"M-maafkan aku" Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya dan membalas pelukan kekasihnya, wajah manisnya bersembunyi tepat didepan dada bidang Sasuke.

"Aku memaafkanmu Hime, sekrang berhentilah menangis"

"S-sungguh?"

"Hn. Berjanjilah untuk yang terakhir kalinya bahwa kau tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan si 'Keparat tadi?"

"A-aku berjanji"

"Pintar, jangan diulangi lagi"

"T-tidak akan, k-kau juga tidak akan mengulanginya lagi b-bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"J-jangan membentakku seperti tadi, a-aku takut"

Seketika Sasuke tertawa mendengar ucapan Hinata, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"K-kenapa tertawa?" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, dirinya semakin meringkuk didalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku tidak akan membentakmu jika kau tidak nakal seperti tadi" Sasuke menggesekkan dagunya dikepala Hinata, nada berbicaranya terdengar seperti menggoda, sebenarnya Sasuke hanya bergurau saat mengatakan itu.

"A-aku tidak nakal"

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata. Tidak! Bahkan aku sangat mencintaimu Hyuuga Hinata"

"A-aku juga sangat m-mencintaimu Sasuke-kun"

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

' _Pranggggg!_

Suara barang berjatuhan dan berakhir dengan pecah membuat manusia yang berada didalam _Devil Drift_ menjadi tersentak kaget. Naruto dan Kiba yang sedang bermain PS menjadi jantungan mendengar suara tersebut, Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur tiba-tiba terbangun dengan ekspresi mata melotot, dan Sai yang sedang melukis dengan tenang langsung terkaget dan membuat tangannya bergerak dengan spontan, hal tersebut membuat lukisannya menjadi gagal.

"Ada apa hah?" Naruto segera bangkit dan mencari asal sumber suara.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?" Sai mengernyit heran ketika melihat sepupu nya yang sedang dalam keadaan terduduk dengan tangan yang meremas rambut ravennya sendiri, disekitarnya terdapat banyak pecahan kaca dari guci-guci mahal yang menjadi pajangan di garasi tersebut.

"Anak baru itu, Otsutsuki sialan itu, berani-beraninya dia mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Hinata!" Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang kearah kawan-kawannya.

"Otsutsuki?" Shikamaru melirik pada Kiba.

"Oh maksudmu Toneri?" tanya Naruto.

"Kiba, selidiki siapa dia. Cari informasi yang mendetail tentang dirinya, jangan ada satupun yang kau lewatkan" usai memberi perintah tersebut, Sasuke segera berlenggang pergi dengan tatapan dingin menuju kamarnya.

"Baik, aku mengerti" Kiba menggangguk paham dan mulai mencari laptop kesayangannya, ini saatnya untuk menjadi seorang yang handal dalam melacak informasi seseorang.

"Sepertinya akan ada musuh baru bagi _Devil Drift_ " gumam Shikamaru.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Udara dingin kota Tokyo tidak membuat pemuda Otsutsuki itu merasa membeku. Dirinya duduk beralaskan lantai dingin dibalkok kamarnya. Mata beriris bunga itu memandang pada gelapnya langit malam yang membentang luas, pikirannya melayang- melayang jauh memikirkan Hinata.

Toneri merasa dirinya begitu menyukai Hinata, sebelumnya dia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Walaupun Toneri sudah berkali-kali suatu menjalin hubungan spesial dengan banyak gadis diluar sana, tapi dirinya belum pernah merasakan obsesi yang besar untuk memiliki seorang kekasih seperti yang dia rasakan sekarang ini pada Hinata.

Andaikan~ Andaikan saja Toneri bertemu Hinata lebih dulu sebelum gadis itu menjadi kekasih Sasuke, maka Toneri pastikan jika dirinya saat ini juga telah menjalin hubungan spesial dengan Hinata.

Sial! Sungguh sangat sial bagi dirinya jika menyadari bahwa Hinata telah menjadi milik seorang bajingan seperti Sasuke. Tapi pemuda Otsutsuki itu tetap berusaha untuk tenang, sekarang dirinya ini tengah menyusun sebuah rencana kecil agar Hinata menjadi miliknya dengan cepat.

"Oi Toneri!" panggil Gaara, pemuda berambut merah itu membawa selembaran kertas dan memberikannya pada Toneri.

"Sudah kau temukan?' Toneri mulai membaca dengan seksama tulisan dikertas tersebut.

"Ya, kita akan segera pergi menemui _Devil Drift_ " Gaara mengambil posisi duduk disamping Toneri.

"Bagus, dan jangan lupa selidiki lebih jauh tentang si 'Berengsek Uchiha itu"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Toneri, semuanya akan kupersiapkan dengan bersih dan rapi"

Toneri tersenyum puas mendengar ucapan sahabatnya, kini hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankan semua rencana kecilnya.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

"Otsutsuki Toneri, dia adalah seorang anak piatu dan tinggal sendirian di apartemen milik keluarganya yang berada dipusat Tokyo. Ayahnya yang bekerja di Kyoto sebagai presdir sebuah perusahaan yang tidak diketahui namanya. Hidupnya amat misterius, Toneri juga merupakan tipe orang yang menutup diri" jelas Kiba tentang profil singkat Toneri.

"Dia adalah seorang _biker_ , tahu sesuatu tentang itu?" tanya Shikamaru, dia terlihat sangat serius pada rapat kali ini. _Devil Drift_ tengah mengadakan rapat untuk membahas tentang Toneri. Rapat mendadak yang Sasuke adakan bermaksud untuk membuat suatu rencana terhadap Toneri. Sasuke sudah muak, bahkan sangat muak pada pemuda itu, dengan lancangnya dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Hinata yang jelas-jelas adalah kekasih dari Sasuke. Sasuke berencana ingin membuat perhitungan kepada Toneri agar tidak mendekati kekasihnya lagi.

" _Monsters Of Outomotive_ adalah nama geng perkumpulan dia, Toneri sering mengikuti ajang balap ataupun hanya sekedar balap liar untuk kesenangannya" Kiba masih mengetik _keyboard_ laptopnya untuk mencari informasi lengkap dari Toneri.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padanya Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku masih belum tahu pasti, tapi aku ingin benar-benar dia menjauh dari milikku"

Naruto, Sai, Kiba dan Shikamaru mengerti dari apa yang Sasuke katakan, mereka juga tidak akan menyerang Toneri lebih dahulu tanpa rencana matang dari sang _leader._

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Ini untuk yang pertama kalinya bagi Hinata dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah akibat insiden perkelahian antara Sasuke dan Toneri di lapangan _Konoha High School._ Hinata meminta maaf atas hal memalukan tersebut, Hinata juga tadi meminta kepada sang kepala sekolah agar tidak memberitahukan Neji soal hal tersebut. Hinata tidak mau Neji tahu, Hinata takut jika Neji akan murka pada Sasuke.

Disinilah Hinata sekarang, duduk sendirian dihalaman belakang sekolah. Menenangkan pikiran atas kejadian kemarin, dikepalanya masih terngiang-ngiang dengan pernyataan cinta dari Toneri. Hinata tidak habis pikir jika Toneri mempunyai perasaan khusus peadanya.

"Hinata" Sakura duduk tepat disamping Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" sedangkan Ino berjongkok didepan gadis Hyuuga itu. Sakuran dan Ino merasa Hinata sedang ada suatu masalah, karena sejak tadi Hinata benar-benar terlihat berbeda.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, kenapa kalian bertanya seperti itu?" Hinata menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Jangan berbohong! Ceritalah pada kami" Sakura merangkul pundak kecil Hinata.

"Aku tidak bohong" Hinata masih berusaha mengelak.

"Hei, kita bertiga sudah bersama-sama sejak masih TK. Dan kau pikir, aku dan Sakura tidak tahu jika kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami" manik aqumarine Ino menatap serius pada Hinata. Mereka bertiga sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, jadi wajar saja jika salah satu dari mereka mempunyai masalah maka yang lainnya akan ikut merasakan.

"K-kalian masih ingat bukan tentang Toneri-kun?" Hinata menghela napas panjang, mungkin memang lebih baik jika dia menceritakan hal tersebut.

"Tentu saja, dia adalah pemuda tampan bermata kristal~" ingatan Sakura kembali mundur, dirinya masih hapal betul bagaimana sosok Toneri yang seperti pangeran.

"D-dia mengatakan secara terang-terangan jika dia mencintaiku, bahkan saat itu Sasuke juga mendengarnya" Hinata tertunduk lemas.

"APA?!"

"APA?!"

"A-aku bingung harus apa, a-aku hanya menganggap Toneri-kun sebagai teman, tidak lebih" Hinata menatap sahabatnya silih berganti.

"Apa Sasuke marah?" Ino terlihat sangat penasaran.

"Jangan tanya, dia terlihat sangat menyeramkan ketika itu, aku sampai tidak bisa berkutik"

Sakuran dan Ino saling beradu pandang, keduanya terlihat ikut bingung.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

"Jadi ini yang namanya garasi _Devil Drift_?"

Toneri dan kawanannya telah sampai didepan gerbang besar yang terdapat tulisan ' _Devil Drift'_ dibagian atasnya.

"Baiklah, mari kita masuk kedalam" ekspresi datar wajah Gaara mampu menutupi kesan semangat api dalam dirinya. Baik Gaara maupun yang lain sangat kenal siapa itu ' _Devil Drift_ '. Suatu keberuntungan bagi Gaara dapat berjumpa langsung dengan _Drift King_ terkenal seantero Tokyo.

Toneri melangkah didepan dan diikuti para anank buahnya nya dari belakang. Sorot mata birunya terkesan menakutkan, bahkan aura dingin juga ikut menguar dari dalam tubuh Toneri.

"Mau apa kalian kesini?" Naruto terlihat terkejut ketika mendapati Toneri yang datang bersama teman-temannya.

"Dimana pimpinanmu? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya" Toneri tidak ingin basa-basi, dia hanya ingin langsung bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Ada perlu apa kau hah?" Kiba sangat tidak senang dengan kedatangan Toneri ke garasi nya.

"Apa seperti ini sambutan yang kalian berikan kepada setiap orang yang datang?" Gaara mendelik tajam pada Kiba dan Naruto.

"Berengsek!" umpat Naruto, tangannya mengepal dengan keras dan ingin sekali rasanya langsung meninju wajah pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Tenanglah Naruto" Shikamaru menahan pundak Naruto, dia paham bagaimana sikap Naruto. Jika tidak dicegah, maka Naruto akan langsung menyerang Gaara.

"Akan ku panggilkan Sasuke" Sai pergi ke arah lantai dua, walau tetap tidak ada ekspresi disana tapi didalam hatinya juga tidak senang dengan kedatangan Toneri.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH MOTIVASI!**

* * *

Maaf jika chap nya pendek, author belum dapat inspirasi lagi.

Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua pemuda dingin itu yaa? :D

Author juga penasaran dengan kelanjutannya.


	12. Chapter 12

_"Apa seperti ini sambutan yang kalian berikan kepada setiap orang yang datang?" Gaara mendelik tajam pada Kiba dan Naruto.  
_ _"Berengsek!" umpat Naruto, tangannya mengepal dengan keras dan ingin sekali rasanya langsung meninju wajah pemuda berambut merah itu.  
_ _"Tenanglah Naruto" Shikamaru menahan pundak Naruto, dia paham bagaimana sikap Naruto. Jika tidak dicegah, maka Naruto akan langsung menyerang Gaara.  
_ _Akan ku panggilkan Sasuke" Sai pergi ke arah lantai dua, walau tetap tidak ada ekspresi disana tapi didalam hatinya juga tidak senang dengan kedatangan Toneri._

 _._

 _._

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Seraya menuggu kedatangan Sasuke, Toneri memperhatikan baik-baik keadaan dalam garasi tersebut.

'Ini bahkan tidak pantas disebut dengan garasi'. pikir Toneri.

Tentu saja tidak pantas disebut dengan garasi, tempat tersebut mempunyai tatanan ruangan yang sangat rapi dan apik. Banyak perabotan mahal yang berjejer serasi dengan puluhan _supercar_ yang harganya selangit. Tempat tersebut bahkan lebih cocok disebut dengan pameran museum _supercar_ daripada harus disebut sebagai garasi mobil.

"Berani sekali kau menginjakkan kakimu disini" Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Toneri, dagu nya yang sedikit terangkat menambah kesan angkuh yang mendalam bagi pemuda Uchiha tampan itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain" Toneri menyeringai lebar pada Sasuke.

"Cih, aku tidak seperti bocah yang hobi bermain sepertimu" sahut Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Hahahaha, Kalau begitu kau tidak takut bukan jika harus bermain dengan seorang bocah?" Toneri tertawa lepas dan mengeluarkan ledekan tajam yang membuat Sasuke menggeram.

"Langsung saja katakan apa maumu" Naruto yang ikut tersulut emosi juga semakin memelototkan mata biru nya pada Toneri.

"Tanding, aku ingin mengajakmu bertanding diatas aspal"

"Tanding, katamu? Aku adalah seorang _drifting_ , dan kau? kau hanyalah seorang _biker_ " ucapan yang Sasuke keluarkan membuat Gaara menatap sinis ke arahnya, sedangkan yang disepelekan hanya tersenyum palsu.

"Takut?" Toneri mengeluarkan seringai tajamnya, mata indahnya yang menyipit membuat dirinya terlihat sangat tampan.

"Dalam mimpimu. Jenis bertandingan apa yang kau ingikan?" secara tidak langsung, Sasuke telah menerima ajakan Toneri untuk bermain. Kali ini, Sasuke sudah tidak memikirkan taruhan uang yang seharusnya dia dapatkan. Dirinya hanya ingin mengahabisi Toneri, hanya ingin menjauhkan Toneri dari kekasihnya.

"Kau adalah seorang _drifting_ , dan aku adalah seorang _biker_. Jadi, mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita melakukan keduanya. Mobil dan motor akan menjadi pasangan kita berdua nanti"

"..."

"Balapan pertama, kita akan mengunakan roda empat bermesin jet. Lalu, yang kedua kita akan mengendarai roda dua bermesin pesawat. Bagaimana?" Toneri menjelaskan dengan detail pertandingan yang ingin lakukan bersama rivalnya, Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku terima" sejujurnya Sasuke sedikit ragu untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Jangan kalian berpikir bahwa dia takut, hanya saja Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang Toneri rencanakan sebenarnya. Waspada. Ya, Sasuke harus tetap waspada.

"Tapi Sasuke, jika aku menang dalam kedua turnamen, bolehkan aku memiliki Hinata-chan?"

Seketika hati Sasuke melonjak marah mendengar hal tersebut, dengan reflek tubuhnya langsung mendekat cepat ke arah Toneri dan menarik kerah baju pemuda Otsutsuki tersebut.

"Inikah yang kau rencanakan hah?!" gigi Sasuke yang saling menggelutuk satu sama lain menjadi saksi bahwa pemuda Uchiha itu memang sedang sangat marah.

"Keh keh keh. Kalau aku yang kalah, maka dengan senang hati aku akan menjauhi gadismu itu. Bagaimana? Cukup adil bukan?" Toneri melepaskan cengkraman tangan kotor Sasuke dari dirinya.

"Lalu bagaimana jika hasilnya seri?" Shikamaru menatap malas pada Toneri.

"Jika seri, maka kita akan melakukan sebuah undian untuk menentukan jenis pertandingan akhir. _Supercar or superbike?_ " Toneri menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru dengan lancar, sepertinya Toneri memang sudah merencakan ini semua dengan matang.

"Hei kau keparat! sebelum pertandingan ini dimulai. Jauhi Hinata, jauhi tangan busukmu darinya. Kau mengerti?" ancaman pedas yang dilontarkan Sasuke hanya direspon anggukan santai oleh Toneri.

"Sasuke, kita sama-sama ingin memiliki Hinata. Kita berdua sama-sama mencintainya, kita berdua sangat terobsesi padanya. Jadi, jika saat aku yang menang nanti, maka aku harap kau rela melepas Hinata untukku" Toneri menepuk pelan pundak kiri Sasuke, lalu segera berbalik badan dan pergi keluar dari garasi _Devil Drift_ dengan diikuti anak buahnya dari belakang.

Sasuke sendiri masih diam, dirinya diam mematung setelah mendengar perkataan Toneri. Seketika terbayang wajah Hinata, terbayang saat gadis itu tersenyum padanya, terbayang saat gadis itu tengah memeluk erat dirinya.

'Merelakan Hinata? Apa aku bisa? Bagaimana jika aku kalah? Bagaimana jika si 'Berengsek' itu menang? Apa aku bisa kembali hidup saat Hinata pergi dariku?'

Otak dan hatinya saling berbicara tentang nama seorang gadis, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Teme, apa kau yakin ingin melakukan pertandingan itu?" Naruto berjalan mendekat pada Sasuke. Naruto yakin, jika sahabatnya itu tengah memikirkan tentang konsekuensi kekalahannya.

"Lebih baik kau batalkan saja Sasuke, bagaimana jika kita kalah?" Kiba juga ikut prihatin memandang Sasuke.

"Lagipula, Hinata mungkin akan marah jika mengetahui dirinya menjadi sebuah bahan taruhan diantara kalian" Sai tahu betul bagaimana sepupu nya itu, Sasuke bisa gila jika dia kehilangan Hinata.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan kalah! Kita tidak akan kalah dari 'Keparat' itu. Aku tidak akan kehilangan Hinata, dan Hinata tidak akan kehilangan diriku. Kita akan menyiapkan semua keperluan yang dibutuhkan untuk pertandingan nanti. Shikamaru, kau batalkan beberapa pertandingan yang sudah disetujui untuk beberapa hari kedepan" Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan menang dari Toneri. Kenapa? Karena dia adalah Uchiha, karena dia adalah leader dari _Devil Drift_ , dan karena dia adalah pemuda yang Hinata cintai. Dia akan berjuang untuk menjauhkan Hinata dari si Berengsek Toneri.

Shikamaru tersenyum medengar kata-kata semangat dari pemimpinnya, dirinya mengangguk mengerti dan segera mencari ponsel miliknya untuk menelepon orang-oran bersangkutan yang sudah membuat rencana pasti untuk bertanding dengan _Devil Drift_.

"Teme, kau serius?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Tentu saja Dobe, kita akan menang" Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita mulai mempersiapkan semuanya!" Kiba bersorak kencang, lalu segera berlalu untuk mengecek kira-kira mobil apa yang akan Sasuke kencarai untuk menghancurkan Toneri.

"Kalau masalah motor, serahkan padaku" Sai juga langsung pergi keluar garasi, dia akan menyiapkan _superbike_ untuk sepupunya.

"Berarti aku akan mengecek mesin mobil. Teme, kau juga harus bekerja" Naruto ikut menyusul Kiba.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, walau terkadang Sasuke bersikap kasar pada kawan-kawannya, tapi tidak bisa Sasuke pungkiri bahwa Sasuke merasa bahagia mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka semua. Yang selalu mendukungnya dan selalu ada untuk dirinya, ya walau terkadang mereka juga bisa menjerusmuskan Sasuke kedalam kesesatan tapi Sasuke menikmati itu semua.

 _DEVIL DRIFT_

Bukan hanya sekedar kawanan kelompok _drifting_ kelas atas, tapi juga sekawanan sahabat yang berkumpul menjadi satu dan menjadi sebuah rumah untuk mereka yang berada didalamnya. Untuk Sasuke, untuk Naruto, untuk Shikamaru, untuk Kiba dan untuk Sai. Merupakan sebuah rumah untuk lima sekawan yang berandal dan liar namun berotaj jenius.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

 _"Hime, kau sedang dimana?"_

"Aku sedang berada dirumah Sakura-chan. Ada apa meneleponku, Sasuke-kun?"

 _"Aku akan menjemputmu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu"_

"B-bertemu? L-lagi?"

 _"Kenapa? Apa kau bosan bertemu denganku hah?"_

"B-bukan begitu, kau ini sensitif sekali"

 _"Heheheh, baiklah aku akan segera menjemputmu, jadi bersiaplah"_

"Baiklah Sasuek-kun"

Setelah menutup panggilan masuk dari Sasuke, Hinata menghela napas panjang dan menunduk lemas. Padahal dirinya baru saja akan kerja kelompok bersama Sakura dan Ino, tapi lagi dan lagi Sasuke berhasil membatalkan itu semua.

"Kenapa Hinata-chan? Sasuke lagi ya?" tanya Ino, dirinya akan hapal jika Sasuke akan mengganggu sahabanya untuk berkumpul bersama dirinya dan Sakura.

"B-begitulah Ino-chan. Maaf ya, aku harus segera pulang" Hinata mulai merapikan buku-buku miliknya dan memasukkan kedalam tas biru.

"Dia protektif sekali ya? Beruntung sekali Hinata-chan mendapatkan kekasih tampan dan perhatian seperti Sasuke-kun" Sakura tersenyum seraya ikut merapikan buku Hinata.

"Oh ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Toneri-kun?" Ino melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dan menempelkan dagunya disana, seketika Hinata langsung menatap mata _aquamarine_ gadis Yamanaka tersebut.

"Kenapa?" Ino merasa sedikit heran karena Hinata memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"A-ano, a-aku dan Toneri-kun tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Kami hanya teman, kalian kan sudah tahu itu" jelas Hinata.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak menyukai Toneri-kun?" tanya Sakura memastikan, dan dijawab dengan gelengan mantap oleh Hinata.

"Lalu, apa Sasuke akan membunuh Toneri karena telah mendekati kesayangannya?" Sakura kembali bertanya, mata Hinata sedikit membulat mendengar pertanyaan aneh tersebut.

"J-jangan bicara sembarangan Sakura-chan" omel Hinata.

"Hehehe, maaf. Hanya saja, setiap orang yang bermasalah dengan _Devil Drift_ maka orang itu akan berakhir dengan tragis" Sakura membayangkan betapa menakutkannya _Devil Drift_ jika dipikir-pikir, Hinata sendiri juga ikut kembali mengingat kejadian saat seorang pemuda bernama Suigetsu yang hampir mati ditangan Sasuke.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Hinata, mungkin lebih baik kau tunggu saja Sasuke diluar, mungkin dia sudah datang" Ino yang mengerti pola pikir Hinata langsung berusaha menenangkannya.

"Baiklah, aku pamit pulang dulu ya" Hinata tersenyum singkat dan segera berlalu.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Hinata?!" Ino memukul lumayan kencang kening Saskura yang lebar.

"S-sakit Ino! Aku kan hanya bicara apa adanya, kau sendiri juga tahu jika _Devil Drift_ itu memang seperti iblis" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya mengelus keningnya yang sedikit terasa sakit.

"Tapi seharusnya kau bisa menjga mulutmu Sakura!"

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Hinata duduk manis tak bersuara selama diperjalanan, dirinya sedikit canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke sendiri juga hanya hening dan berkonsentrasi mengendarai mobilnya. Tapi Hinata sudah tahu jika dirinya akan diajak kerumah Sasuke.

"S-Sasuku-kun" panggil Hinata ragu.

"Hn?"

"A-aku lapar" bodoh! Seharusnya Hinata tidak mengatakan itu, dirinya sangat bingung harus memulai pembicaraan macam apa.

"Dasar! Kau ini kan sudah makan, sebegitu bingungnya kah kau mengajakku berbicara sampai-sampai harus beralasan klasik seperti itu?" ejekan tajam yang dibuat Sasuke membuat Hinata tersentak, gadis itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sasuke sudah paham betul Hinata, dia sudah sangat hapal kelakuan gadisnya.

"Hey! Jangan merajuk seperti itu Hime" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya guna mengelus pipi gembil kekasihnya, nada bicaranya yang lembut membuat Hinata tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sangat mengantuk, jika sudah sampai lebih baik langsung tidur dikamarku" ucap Sasuke.

"K-kau tahu Sasuke-kun, t-terkadang kau menyebalkan sekali" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia masih sedikit sebal karena ejekan Sasuke tadi.

"Aku tahu kalau diriku itu tampan Hime" jahil! Sasuke sangat senang jika menjahili Hinata.

"Aku bilang kau itu menyebalkan, aku tidak bilang kau itu tampan!" Hinata mencubit gemas pipi Sasuke.

"Ssssttt! Sudahlah Hime, jangan terus-terus memuji ketampananku. Kau ini membuatku semakin tersanjung saja"

"Yang tampan itu adalah Itachi-nii, bukan kau!" Hinata berusaha menahan tawa nya saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

"A-apa katamu? katakan sekali lagi yang kau katakan barusan hah?!" seketika Sasuke langsung menatap tajam kekasihnya.

"Hahahahahaha" dan Hinata, gadis Hyuuga itu tertawa meledak didalam mobil.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

"Kenapa mereka datanganya lama sekali kaasan?" Itachi sudah terlalu bosan menunggu kedatangan Sasuke dan Hinata. Hari ini, Mikoto sengaja mengundang Hinata ke mansion Uchiha untuk makan malam bersama. Tentu saja hal ini disambut baik oleh Hinata dan Sasuke. Sasuke telah mendapat restu dari kedua orangtua nya tentang hubungannya dengan Hinata. Dan Hinata, dirinya juga telah mendapat restu dari orangtua sang kekasih tercinta.

"Bersabarlah sedikit, sebentar lagi mungkin sampai" sebenarnya Mikoto juga sudah tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan Sasuke dan Hinata. Kali ini Mikoto yang memasak makan malam nya, dia ingin sang calon menantu mencicipi masakan buatan dirinya.

"Kau yakin Hinata membawa dampak baik bagi Sasuke?" Fugaku yang telah siap segera duduk dikursi utama meja makan, istri nya merespon pertanyaan tersebut dengan anggukan dan senyuman.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara beberapa _maid_ menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. Sosok yang dinantikan pun telah datang, Sasuke menggandeng Hinata menuju ruang makan.

"Wah kalian sudah datang" Mikoto dengan cepat menghampiri Hinata, menyambut dengan senang kedatangan calon menantu.

"Apa kabar baasan? Senang rasanya diundang makan malam bersama" Hinata tersenyum lembut, Hinata juga langsung melangkah mendekat pada Fugaku.

"Jiisan, senang bertemu dengan anda" Hinata membungkuk, senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajah manisnya.

"Ya, silahkan langsung duduk Hinata" Fugaku ikut tersenyum simpul melihat penampilan dan tata krama Hinata. Gadis itu memang sepertinya cocok untuk Sasuke- pikir Fugaku.

"Hinata-chan, aku Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke" Itachi merangkul pundak mungi Hinata, membawa nya untuk duduk dikursi makan yang berada didekatnya.

"Aniki, jauhi tanganmu!" Sasuke menepis kasar tangan kakak nya dari tubuh Hinata, _deathglare_ gratis juga dia berikan untuk kakak laki-laki nya tersebut.

"Ck, kasar sekali kau ini Sasuke-kun. Memangnya aku tidak boleh berkenalan dengan Hinata-chan?" Itachi memasang ekspresi meledek untuk adiknya.

"Kau menakutinya baka!"

"Kalian ini, sudahlah cepat duduk" Mikoto hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku kedua anak laki-laki nya.

Makan malam terasa begitu hangat, pembicaraan-pembicaraan ringan menjadi pelengkap bagi hidangan-hidangan mewah nan ezat buatan Mikoto. Mikoto yang terus saja mengoceh dan Itachi yang sesekali meledak Sasuke membuat Hinata merasa nyaman berada ditengah-tengah keluarga Uchiha. Fugaku sendiri hanya makan dengan tenang, sesekali dirinya mengeluarkan beberapa pertanyaan untuk Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke, wajahnya tetap datar menikmati sajian makan malam buatan ibu nya. Dirinya hanya menyimak pembicaraan antara sang ibu, Hinata dan Itachi. Tapi Sasuke sangat merasa bahagia, sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan suasana makan malam yang sepeti ini. Sesekali mata kelamnya memandang lembut ke arah Hinata, dirinya akan menemukan kebahagiaan yang juga tersirat diwajah kekasihnya. Tapi tiba-tiba sekelibat bayangan melintasi pikirannya, terbayang pertandingan yang akan dilaksanakan dengan Toneri. Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sasuke muak.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

"Kiba! Wanita yang kemarin itu berapa harganya?" tanya Naruto, entah kenapa dirinya ingin sekali menyewa perempuan bayaan untuk nanti malam.

"Yang mana? Yang berambut panajng?" Kiba balik bertanya, dia bingung perempuan mana yang dimaksud temannya itu.

"Dasar _pervert!"_ ejek Shikamaru.

"Apa katamu?!" Naruto dan Kiba langsung mendelik tajam pada Shikamaru.

"Kalian sadar tentang perubahan pada diri Sasuke?" tanya Sai, matanya yang hitam tetap tidak berpindah dari komik hentai yang sedang dia baca, itu merupakan komik yang baru saja dibeli oleh Kiba.

"Apa maksudmu Sai?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, dia kurang paham atas pertanyaan Sai.

"Semenjak Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata, dirinya sudah tidak lagi menyewa perempuan murahan untuk sekedar bermalam dengannya. Mengerti?" setelah menjelaskan apa maksudnya, Sai kembali bertanya pada Naruto.

"Ah! kau benar" Kiba mengangguk paham,

"Apa kita harus seperti Sasuke? Menari seorang tambatan hati agar terhindar dari sifat mesum seperti ini?" Naruto mulai cengengesan dan menganggap jika itu adalah bahan lelucon.

"Bodoh!" umpat Shikamaru.

"Kenapa hah? Apa ada yang salah? Maksudmu seperti itu kan Sai?" seolah merasa tidak bersalah, Naruto menatap Sai dengan tatapan _innocent_ _._

"Kau memang bodoh" Sai ikut-ikutan mengejek Naruto seperti yang Shikamaru lakukan.

"Lalu apa maksud kalian hah?!" Naruto merasa kesal.

"Lupakan, kau tidak pantas untuk diajak serius seperti ini" Sai segera bangkit dan pergi berlalu, meninggalkan Naruto yang terus meneriaki dirinya.

.

.

 **That's Devil But I Love Him**

.

.

Suasana malam dikediaman Hyuuga nampak sepi, terlihat dari ruang tamu yang kosong melompong, begitupun dengan ruangan yang lainnya. Tapi, keributan besar tengah terjadi disalah satu kamar. Dan itu, bersumber dari kamar kakak tertua- kamarnya Neji.

"kau tidak akan pernah bisa menang dariku!" - Neji.

"Hah? Apa katamu? Kau terlalu banyak bermimpi, Sadako-chan" - Sasuke.

"Cih, lihat saha nanti! Kalau kau kalah, kau harus segera pulang dari sini!" - Neji.

"Tentu! Tapi jika aku menang maka aku akan menginap disini" - Sasuke.

"Itu tidak masalah, dan itu tidak akan terjadi karena akulah pemenangnya, Uchiha!" - Neji.

"Keh, terlalu percaya diri!" - Sasuke.

Adu bacot antara kedua pemuda yang umurnya saling tertaut 2tahun itu menjadi alunan berisik didalam kamar bernuansa serba coklat tersebut. Mulut keduanya yang tidak berhenti mengumpat dan mengutuk satu sama lain, mata kontras mereka yang menatap fokus pada layar televisi yang menampilkan simulasi game, dan masig-masing telapak tangan yang memegang erat _stick ps_ disertai ibu jari dan jari telunjuk yang bergerak lihai memainkannya.

Sasuke dan Neji sedang duel bermain _play stasion_. G _ame_ yang mereka mainkan adalah _WWE SmackDown._ Keduanya akan saling berusaha memukul, menendang bahkan membunuh satu sama lain. Hinata dan Hanabi hanya terus asyik memperhatikan pertarungan sengit diantara keduanya. Hinata yang terus menyemanagati Sasuke, dan Hanabi yang berada diambang kelabilan- terkadang dia menyemangati Neji dan terkadang mendukung Sasuke.

"Ayo Sasuke-kun! kalahkan Nii-san!"

"Semangat Nii-san! Jangan mau kalah dari Sasuke-nii! Ah, Nii-san jangan kalah seperti itu! pukul dia! Ayp cepat habisi dia!"

Suara penyemangat antara keduanya membuat Sasuke dan Neji menjadi gemas sendir ingin cepat-cepat menang. Ditambah lagi suara volume televisi yang sangat besar semakin membuat suasana kamar hampir seperti ring tinju sungguhan.

Dan pada akhitnya...

"Yeayyyyy! Aku menang!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **^^TBC^^**

.

.

Akhirnya bisa update juga yaa, sudah hampir 2bulan lebih author ga bisa update.  
Maaf ya, maaf!  
Author sekarang cuma bisa update seminggu sekali ataupun dua minggu sekali, udah ga bisa update 3hari sekali kaya dulu lagi :( Dulu author update cepet karena lagi PKL, dan skarang author udah sekolah lagi seperti biasa jadi ya gitu deh.

Tapi kalian tenang aja, author udah punya banyak story SasuHina yang udah author ketik. Hanya tinggal nunggu kapan publish nya. Dan perihal story 'Prince Of The Darkness', author belum bisa lanjutin dulu, soalnya mau tamatin yang ini dulu. Jadi kalian bersabar yaa^^

Maaf jika menemukan banyak typo berserakan, dan maaf jika chap ini pendek ataupun kurang memuaskan atau mungkin cerita makin ga jelas -"

Jangan lupa review yaa

dan follow instagram author :: Luluo_ilham  
Ada banyak pic SasuHina disana^^

okey, arigatou!


End file.
